


Matchmaking Gone Awry

by Pishposh86



Category: Umm Hiddlesworth
Genre: Be gentle, Because I can, Because My Brain Won't Stop, Chris Loves Giving Some Loving, Don't Judge Me, M/M, No Strings Attached, Something I Wanted To Try, Tom Needs Some Loving, bare with me, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 47,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries to play matchmaker for Tom....because he feels bad that Tom is alone. So when the matchmaking begins it doesn't work out as planned making Chris feel worse. So Chris suggest other ways to help Tom himself...only how will Tom feel about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Because I Can't Stop With Ideas and Because My Sister Thought It Would Be Fun To Read  
> Eh Why Not *thumbs up*

"Mate you really need to find yourself a nice girl" Chris said grabbing the beer from Tom's hand

"Thanks you for the advice...I just don't really have the time" Tom replied with a chuckle 

"Come on now...I mean have you even tried going on a few dates" Chris asked taking a sip of his beer

"How did this conversation turn into one about my love life" Tom asked plopping down on the couch across from Chris

"Just answer the question Hiddleston" Chris replied with a cocked eyebrow

"No I haven't. To be quiet honest I really don't want to deal with all the fuss that comes with dating" Tom replied with a furrowed brow

"Fuss? What fuss? Dating can be fun. I remember when me and Elsa began dating. Oh the fun we had" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Well that's good for both of you. Alas we all can't be blessed with finding our significant other like you and Elsa did" Tom replied 

"All I'm hearing are excuses. Hey I have an idea" Chris said with a huge grin

"If it involves setting me up on dates...forget it" Tom replied sternly

"You are no fun. Come live a little don't be so uppity all the damn time" Chris replied with a sigh

"Excuse you. I am not uppity" Tom replied in mock tone

"Please you are the epitome of uppity" Chris replied with a smirk

Tom didn't say a word and just rolled his eyes at the insinuation.

"Your insulted because it's true" Chris laughed

"Whatever" Tom replied 

"Well mate I got to head out Elsa is having some family over later. Look please just give dating a shot...I worry about you sometimes Tom" Chris replied softly

"Worry about what?" Tom asked confused

"No one what's to be alone Tom. No matter if they argue about it till they are blue in the face. No one is ever okay with being alone" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris I'm fine...but if it will make you happy I'll give it a shot" Tom replied with a soft sigh

"Really? Will you let me introduce you to some friends Elsa and I know" Chris asked excitedly 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Tom sighed

"Awesome. I'll let Elsa know and maybe we can set you up for a little fun next week" Chris replied patting Tom on the shoulder

"Why do I feel like I'm being whored out" Tom replied scrunching up his nose

"Because you are...and don't worry it will be fun" Chris replied with a wink

"Goodbye Chris" Tom replied pushing Chris out the door

Chris chuckled "See you later"

"What about Nicole" Elsa said brushing her hair 

"No not Nicole. She's a little to high maintenance for Tom. Tom is simple and down to earth" Chris replied pulling back the sheets getting ready for bed 

"Yeah your right. What about Anya" Elsa said walking out of the bathroom and joining Chris in bed

"Nooo" Chris replied with wide eyes

"What? What's wrong with Anya?" Elsa asked 

"There is no one is this world that Anya loves...other than Anya" Chris replied 

"Okay you got a point there" Elsa chuckled

It was then that Chris shot up in bed "What about Faith? She's nice and she's pretty"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow 

Chris chuckled nervously "Pretty enough for Tom"

"Hmm...well I'll call her tomorrow and ask her" Elsa replied

"Great. You know this is kind of fun" Chris replied with a smile

"What playing matchmaker for your friend" Elsa replied with a smile

"Yeah...just watch I will be the reason Tom will never be lonely again. Love will bloo__" Chris was cut off by Elsa's hand on his mouth

"Shut up Chris and go to bed" Elsa chuckled as she flipped the lamp off

"Party pooper" Chris whispered into the darkness

*Week Later*  
"So Faith correct?" Tom said with a soft smile

"Yes" Faith nodded with a smile

"How do you know Chris and Elsa?" Tom asked with a smile

Faith was beautiful, petite, curly brown hair and olive colored skin. She was very polite and sweet. Tom had to admit Chris did a good job...but it felt like something was still missing. Tom tried his best to ignore it and have fun.

"Well I met Elsa through a mutual friend. I would say we've known each other for about two years. She and Chris are very dear friends" Faith replied with a smile

"Ahh as they are to me. So how did they convince you to go out with someone like me" Tom asked with a chuckle

"Well it wasn't hard to get me to say yes. I mean you are Tom Hiddleston. Gorgeous and British" Faith replied shyly

Tom chuckled "Thank you darling. British I am, gorgeous I'm not quite sure"

"Well I say you are" Faith replied with a wink

After having a nice dinner Tom invited Faith to his place to further get to know her better. He had to admit so far he was very interested and was having fun. Maybe this could turn into something.

Tom took a seat on the couch next to Faith and smiled softly "So Faith tell me a little bit more about yourself. Likes, dislikes...anything you feel comfortable sharing"

It was then that Faith jumped from the couch and into Tom's lap "How bout I show you"

Tom's eyes grew wide "Pardon?"

"Come on Tom. You know what this was as soon as you invited me over here" Faith replied in a seductive tone her face inches away from Tom's 

"Umm casual conversation and tea" Tom squeaked out

Faith laughed "I don't think so. Come on lets have a little fun" Faith whispered into Tom's ears

"I'm flattered but I'd rather not. I mean I barely know you...and you want me to sleep with you" Tom replied in shock

It was then that Faith caught Tom's lips in a rough kiss. Tom whimpered into the kiss...this was not really what he had in mind. Tom tried his best to push Faith off gently but she wasn't getting the hint.

"Mmm...I think...mmm you...should stop" Tom said in between the kiss

Faith didn't budge as she let her hand snake down and cup Tom's crotch.

"Oh no" Tom yelped out standing from the couch quickly. Faith falling out of his lap and onto the floor with a loud thud

"Are you kidding me" Faith said rubbing her bottom still on the floor

Tom helped her up "I really think you should go darling" 

"But...I thought" Faith replied 

"You thought wrong. My apologies if you thought otherwise. That was not my intention" Tom replied opening the door for Faith

Faith huffed as she grabbed her bag and walked out. Tom closed the door and rubbed his forehead

"I'm going to kill Chris" Tom thought as he made he way to bed


	2. Just Let It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update :D

"I'm really sorry about what happen with Faith" Chris replied with a frown

"Oh Chris it's alright no harm done...well maybe to Faith and not me" Tom replied sipping his tea

"I promise this next date will be even better" Chris replied with a huge smile

"Next Date? Chris I don't think that's a very good idea" Tom replied with a sigh

Chris sighed "Come on maybe the next one will be a lot better. You never know"

Tom set his tea down "Alright I suppose so. Ugh I'm too nice with these things"

"It's cause your a good guy mate" Chris replied patting Tom on the shoulder 

"Ow" Tom whimpered

"Sorry" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom sat across the booth trying desperately to stay awake and not be rude. This new date was nice but this woman seemed to love talking about herself more than anything else. Also when she and Tom were walking in the restaurant she tried to show off Tom by announcing to the whole restaurant who he was. She didn't seem to be interested in Tom Hiddleston the person as much as she was interested in Tom Hiddleston the actor.

"So how about we get out of here and go back to your place" Tom's date said with a smile

"Oh darling. I don't think so...I'm rather tired and wouldn't be much fun if I fell asleep on you" Tom replied softly

"I don't mind if you fell asleep on me" the woman winked

"Where does Chris find these women? Better yet how could they be friends with Elsa...she's to good for that?" Tom thought

Tom stood from his side of the booth "Goodnight and don't worry I'll take care of everything"

The woman watched as Tom walked out of the restaurant leaving her there confused.

"No no more dates...I'm done Chris" Tom replied sternly

"I really thought she would be the one. She's seemed so nice" Chris replied confused

"Well she was nice. Maybe a bit too nice" Tom replied

"Well we can try again" Chris assured 

"No. I mean it I'm done. First it was Faith who tried to force herself on me, then is was Olivia who I assume you didn't know who had just got out of a serious relationship and all she did was cry about her ex. I felt bad for her and all I did was console her all night. Then this last one Tonya...who was only interested in herself and not me...well she was but only about my career and how much I make. I'm sorry Chris but I can't do it anymore...I won't do it anymore. I gave it a go and it was nice of you to try but this is exhausting" Tom replied with a deep sigh

"Oh come on Tom...please" Chris pleaded

"NO!" Tom exclaimed

Chris had never heard Tom get angry before and was a bit taken aback by that.

"I'm sorry Chris I know you are only trying to help. I know you don't want me to be alone but its okay with me. I've come to terms with the fact that maybe I won't find someone like you did and I'm okay with that...I truly am. So please don't fuss over me...I'm fine" Tom replied softly

"I'm just worried that's all. You are a really nice guy and when I see you alone it kinda bums me out" Chris replied

"Ouch...that hurt" Tom replied with a chuckle

"I didn't mean it like that" Chris replied

"I'm just playing. I know what you are trying to say" Tom replied plopping on the couch next to Chris

Chris and Tom sat in silence until Chris shot up in his seat "Tom can I ask you something? 

Tom smiled "Of course you know you can ask me anything"

"Well it's kind of personal so that's why I'm asking first" Chris replied nervously

Tom opened his eyes and looked over at Chris "Okay go ahead"

"How do you know? Well since it's been a while you've been in a relationship...how do you know?" Chris asked shyly

"Are you asking me how do I get off without the help of a woman? Is that what you are getting at Chris" Tom asked with a chuckle

"Well...yeah" Chris replied

"Well to be quite honest I try not to think about it. I really don't have much time to concern myself with such things. By the end of the day I'm just so exhausted all I want is to just sleep" Tom replied softly

"You mean you've never you know" Chris replied

"Nope" Tom replied simply

"Not even once" Chris asked

"Not even ever. Why are we talking about this? This seems like such a strange conversation" Tom asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Wow so your all pent up aren't you" Chris replied with a smirk

Tom looked over at Chris "Please change the subject"

"Oh come on. It's just us here no one else" Chris replied

"It doesn't matter" Tom replied with a smile

"We need to find a way for you to get rid of all that pent up frustration" Chris replied thinking

"Ugh" Tom sighed as he sat back on the couch letting his long lean body relax as he closed his eyes

Chris looked over at Tom and thought "Eh why not. Couldn't hurt and no one would know but Tom and him"

Chris exhaled softly and went for it. Tom's eyes snapped open feeling a pair of warm lips on his.

Tom gasped and tried to push Chris off. Chris broke the kiss with a smile...leaving Tom breathless.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind" Tom asked trying to catch his breath

"Did you like it" Chris asked with a smirk

"I...I...don't ignore my question" Tom replied trying desperately not to answer Chris's question

"Don't ignore mine. Did you like it? Yes or no?" Chris asked sternly

"Well...I...I don't know. I was taken by surprise" Tom replied softly

"Well alright let's try it again" Chris replied leaning in

Tom stopped Chris by placing his hand on Chris's chest. His built, muscly and beautiful chest. 

"You can't be serious. Am I being pranked right now?" Tom asked in confusion

"No you aren't. Look Tom I'm giving you a chance to get rid of some of that pent up frustration. So come on why not" Chris replied

"Because you are married that's why. It's wrong" Tom replied

"Oh come on Tom. Are you really going to sit here and lie to me by saying you don't want this" Chris asked with a smirk

"What are you talking about" Tom asked with furrowed brows

"I've seen the way you look at me sometimes" Chris whispered softly

"It's called admiration Chris" Tom replied sternly

"You call it what you want...but I know it's something else" Chris replied

Tom sat there mouth agape and breathing heavily

Chris placed his hand underneath Tom's chin making Tom close his mouth 

"Chris...I" Tom whispered in between shallow breaths.

"Shh just let it be" Chris whispered as he captured Tom's lips in a passionate kiss

Tom whimpered into the kiss. His body stiff until he felt Chris's hand on his waist pulling him closer. Tom didn't know what was going on but what he did know was for some strange reason this felt good. Almost right...but how could this be he wasn't gay. Was he?

Chris broke the kiss and traced Tom's red, raw and plump lips with his fingers "That was nice"

Tom sat there with wide eyes "Yeah"

"Well look I got to go. I'll see you later alright" Chris said getting up from the couch

Tom was shocked to see how Chris was acting as if nothing happened. Like what happened was just another causal conversation

"Uh yeah I'll see you later" Tom replied

Chris stood in the door frame "Look Tom don't worry about what just happened. It was nice and I liked it...I know you liked it to so don't be so hard on yourself. I'll be over tomorrow alright"

Tom shook his head simply and held his breath when Chris leaned in giving Tom another kiss only this one was a quick peck on the lips "Later mate"

Tom waved goodbye as he closed the door after Chris walked out.

Tom walked to his bedroom and shut the door "What the fuck just happened?"


	3. Test Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little more time before work ;)

Tom laid in bed still thinking about the kiss he and Chris shared earlier. He just couldn't wrap his head around it...it was just something he never expected.

"I've seen how you look at me Tom. Don't sit there and lie to me about you not wanting this" Chris said with a smirk

Tom shook his head and blushed "I can't believe he would say that to me"

Tom and Chris were friends. Nothing more and nothing less...but it was true Tom did feel a certain way about Chris and he tried hiding it the best he could. Obviously for Chris to notice he wasn't doing a very good. He knew he started feeling a certain way about Chris when they started filming the avengers but never acted on it. Why? Because it was wrong that's why. Chris was married. 

"Oh god why am I even thinking about this. I'm going mad" Tom thought to himself

"It can't happen again. I won't let it happen again" Tom thought as he forced himself to get some sleep

He was pushed back until he felt his spine being pressed up against his kitchen counter. The need was primal and desperate...his breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of large strong hand caressing his slender waist. His mind told him to stop but his body was saying not a chance. Tom felt mind racing with a millions thoughts. He had to stop this and fast. He placed his hands on his chest and with all his might pushed him away. Tom stood there trying to catch his breath.

"What? What's the matter" a thick Australian accent asked

"What's the matter? This is wrong that's what's the matter. Chris you are married" Tom replied smoothing out his shirt

"Oh come on. It's not a relationship...just me trying to help you get out some sexual frustration. That's it...I'm not asking for your hand in marriage Tom" Chris replied taking a step closer

"No you stay there. Don't come any closer" Tom replied holding up his hand

"Oh come on...you know you want this. For fuck's sake I think you really need it" Chris replied with a chuckle

"I'm not gay Chris and what I want and need is none of your concern" Tom replied firmly

"I really don't think sexual orientation is important here" Chris replied softly

"Chris you are married...to a woman. How can you come in here and kiss me like this" Tom asked 

"I love all genders. If a female is beautiful to me I let her know. That's why I married Elsa...but if I find men beautiful too. I don't care male or female love is love and that's it" Chris replied ignoring Tom's orders and pulling Tom by the waist bringing Tom closer to him

"But...but" Tom stuttered

"I happen to find you very captivating Tom. I always have. You have a rare personality...I like that. Now I'm giving you the chance to use me as you see fit...think of it as my gift to you" Chris replied softly

"This is insane" Tom whispered softly

Chris smirked "Look if you don't want this just tell me. I won't force you...but if you do want this I'm here for you"

Tom didn't say a word and just stood there in Chris's tree-like arms. Both locked eyes with each other. Crystal blue eyes gazing into glowing Blue green eyes.

"Think about yourself for once" Chris whispered

Tom bit his lower lip "I'm sorry but I can't"

"Alright then" Chris replied as he let Tom go with a sigh

"Then I'll be on my way. I'll be over tomorrow okay" Chris replied as he grabbed his jacket from Tom's couch

Tom watched as Chris made his way to the door "Chris"

"Yeah" Chris said stopping before his hand hit the door knob

"This won't change anything between us will it?" Tom asked faintly

"Of course not" Chris replied 

Tom didn't say a word and just made his way towards Chris and locked eyes with him once more

"I really hope not" Tom whispered as he softly placed his lips on Chris's

Chris dropped his jacket and let his huge arms wrap around Tom's waist. Tom shivered in delight at the feeling of Chris's warm body against his. Tom knew it was wrong...but he was only human and he needed to. So if Chris was offering who was he to say no. It was the first time Tom let the selfish side of him take over. Tom moaned into the kiss lacing his arms around Chris's neck...their tongues fighting for dominance. Lips feeling raw and slick...it was delicious.

Chris broke the kiss "Wow. That was awesome"

"Shut up" Tom replied blushing

"Look I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow alright" Chris replied softly licking his lips as if to taste Tom again

"Alright" Tom replied as he opened the door for Chris

Tom closed the door and walked to his living room "Oh Tom you are walking a fine line"


	4. A Little Something For The Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update

Tom walked into his place after a long day. Photo shoots, interviews, it was just another day in the life of Tom Hiddleston. Tom wanted nothing more to just put on some tea and just unwind shutting out the outside world completely. Tom didn't even change out of his suit and tie and just plopped down on his couch with a long exhausted sigh.

"Finally" Tom thought with a sigh 

It was then there was a knock on the door. 

Tom groaned "You've got to be kidding me"

Tom debated whether or not to get up from his couch. After debating for a minuet and knowing that it would be rude not to answer Tom got up from his couch and walked to the door. Tom looked into the peephole and felt his heart begin to race upon seeing who was on the other side. Tom bit his lower lip and placed his hand on the knob opening the door.

"Hey there" Chris said walking in with a huge smile

"Chris hello" Tom replied softly

"Geez mate you look exhausted" Chris replied eyeing Tom up and down

"Wow do I really look that bad" Tom asked with a chuckle walking back to his couch

"No you don't look bad. You look beautiful...its just I can see it in your eyes how tired you are" Chris replied sitting next to Tom

Tom blushed "Uh thank you. So what brings you here?"

"Me and Elsa wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner" Chris replied with a smile

"Oh Chris I'm not sure that's a good idea" Tom replied softly

"Why would you say that?" Chris asked confused

"Well after what's been happening these past few days between us. Don't you think it would be just a bit wrong of me to dine with you and your wife knowing full well I've been having making out sessions with her husband" Tom replied 

"Oh come on Tom. Stop thinking that way and just come over for a while...please" Chris pleaded

"Are you really begging me right now. Do you really think that's going to change my mind" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris frowned "Your right"

It was then that Chris yanked on Tom's black tie and pulled him forward roughly. Now Tom's face was a few inches away from Chris's. Tom gulped seeing those beautiful blue eyes looking deep into his.

"Chris...I..." Tom struggled

He really hated that he became a blabbering mess when Chris would look or touch him a certain way. Chris smirked at how Tom reacted to his touch...he knew the power he held over Tom. Chris pulled on Tom's tie once again till finally their lips met in a sweet kiss. Tom couldn't help but moan into the kiss making Chris deepen it. 

"God can this man kiss" Tom thought leaving one eye open to study Chris's face

Chris broke the kiss with a smile "Now will you please join me and Elsa for dinner"

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat " Alright...jus...just give me a few minuets to change"

"I really hate when you do this to me Chris" Tom groaned getting up from the couch and heading to his room to change

Once Tom finished getting dressed he glanced at himself in the mirror "Why am I doing this? I must be out of my mind"

Why was he doing this? Was he that starved for the touch of another that he would give in to Chris so easily? Or was it the fact that is was Chris who was giving him the attention? For whatever the reason Tom just couldn't bring himself to say no. Everything about what had been happening between them was so wrong. But on the other hand when Chris would kiss or touch him it felt so right. It felt wonderful almost liberating.

"You really are desperate" Tom said to himself as he took a deep breath and walked out of his bedroom

"Wow you look great. Well are you ready mate" Chris asked standing from the couch

"As I'll ever be" Tom replied with a sigh

"Oh come on. It will be fun" Chris said with a wink as he waited for Tom by the door

Tom sighed as he walked out the door and locked the door behind him. He just hoped and prayed he wasn't making a huge mistake.

Tom smiled as he watched Chris and Elsa laughing. He admired the love they shared for one another and bared no ill will towards them. He watched as if in a trance but then looked away at the feeling of guilt that lingered over his head. If she only knew what had been happening when Chris wasn't around her. Gosh what would she think...she would hate Tom. She had every right...but then again it wasn't a relationship he and Chris had. Chris had made that very clear...it was just somewhat of a mutual understanding for Tom's needs...he selfish selfish needs.

"So Tom how have you been? You've been rather quite since you've gotten here" Elsa asked with a warm smile

"Oh I'm sorry I do apologize. I've been well...just rather exhausted" Tom replied with a smile

"Well don't worry I'll just get the dessert ready and I'll have Chris take you back home so you can rest" Elsa replied getting up from the table and walked into the kitchen

"Hey. Are you alright?" Chris asked from across the table

"No. Chris I feel awful. I think we should tell her" Tom whispered softly

"Are you insane? Look just try not think about it so much" Chris replied softly

"I can't do that" Tom replied softly

"Elsa baby.Me and Tom are going to go upstairs. I'm going to show him the new guest room we are doing. We'll be right back...just call us when you are ready for us" Chris said from the dining room

"Okay love" Elsa replied from the kitchen

Tom nodded from across the table "Please Chris"

"Come with me okay" Chris said in a firm voice getting up from the table

Tom didn't say a word and followed Chris upstairs. Tom didn't even make inside the room until Chris pulled him in roughly.

"Look you need to stop overthinking this. What's going on between me and you is just something to help you out. That's it. Nothing more and nothing less...why are you beating yourself up over it. I was the one who suggested it so stop making yourself out to be the bad guy" Chris said pushing Tom up against the wall

"Because I don't want anything to change between us. I'm just afraid sooner or later it will catch up with us. I just think we should just forget the whole thing" Tom replied softly

Chris glared at Tom and then smiled. Without hesitation Chris began to unbuckled Tom's slacks and worked on the button and zipper.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked in shock

"Shut up" Chris replied sternly pushing Tom back roughly

Tom watched as Chris snaked his hand inside Tom's slacks and gasped when he felt Chris wrap his large hand around his dick.

"Hmm you tell me you don't want this...but whenever I touch you your body says otherwise. Don't fight it Tom just give in. I'm doing you the favor of making you feel good. So why fight it love" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

"Why do you keep doing this?" Tom asked in short breaths

"Because I know you enjoy it...and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it too" Chris replied as he began to stroke Tom slowly

"Fuck...Chris please" Tom groaned out 

"Doesn't it feel good? Tell me Tom how long has it been since someone has given you a handjob" Chris asked with a smirk

"Ohh...I...I don't know" Tom whimpered feeling Chris increase his strokes

"Damn that long that you don't even remember" Chris replied softly

"Ohh Chris please...please don't" Tom moaned out bringing his knuckled to his mouth and biting down on it

"Please what?" Chris asked in a seductive tone

"Please don't stop" Tom moaned out

"I wasn't planning to" Chris replied as he began to stroke Tom harder and faster. 

Chris had to admit seeing Tom in the throes of ecstasy was very erotic. It took all his willpower to not take Tom right here and now. Feeling the thickness of Tom's dick in his hand was amazing. The fact that he was responsible for making Tom change from the proper and well kept man to moaning and writing mess made him feel powerful.

Chris felt Tom's dick twitch and he knew Tom wasn't going to last very long. With a few more strokes and a muffled moan Tom came all over Chris's large hand.

"You know you are quite lovely when you come undone" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom tried to catch his breath and shook his head as if to collect his thoughts.

"Just think of this as a little bit of a stress reliever after a long hectic day" Chris said grabbing a cloth hanging from the door and wiping Tom's come off his hand

"Baby dessert is ready" Elsa called from downstairs

Chris smirked at Tom as he walked out the room. Tom quickly fixed himself back up as he to made his way downstairs.

"What did Tom think about the new guest room" Elsa asked serving Chris and Tom dessert

"I think he loved it. Didn't you Tom" Chris asked taking a bite of his dessert

Tom didn't say a word and just nodded in agreement.


	5. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwinding with an update :)

He smirked when he heard him gasp at the feeling of his tongue tracing his collar bone. Seeing him writhe in pleasure made his dick grow harder to the point of pain...fuck just the sounds he made him go insane. He let his hands roam his long slender body feeling the goosebumps form with every touch of his fingertips. 

"Oh please more...give me more" He moaned underneath him

He growled with a primal need as he thrust deep inside him. God it felt so fucking amazing he was so warm and tight. He leaned down and captured his raw plump lips in a heated kiss biting down making his moan in ecstasy. He didn't even care when he tasted the metallic flavor of blood seep into his mouth.

"Oh fuck...oh I love you" He cried out in pleasure

"I love you too" He replied gripping at his waist tightly

Chris shot up in bed...his body coated with a fine layer of sweat. He looked over at Elsa who was sleeping peaceful. Chris could feel his heart racing and the blood building in his lower region. Chris buried his face in his hands and sighed softly.

"What the fuck was that all about" Chris thought as he moved a strand of hair from his face.

"Now your having wet dreams about him? Jesus you need help" Chris thought to himself as he looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

3 am flashed brightly in bright red. Chris sighed and got out of bed...feeling a bit ashamed as he walked to the bathroom with a full erection under his boxers. Chris sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to collect his thoughts. Was Tom right? Was the fact that Chris was offering himself to Tom for his sexual needs backfiring on him.

"You just need to relax and everything will be fine" Chris said to himself with a deep sigh

"Everything is fine. Nothing has changed between you and Tom. Nothing will" Chris thought as he tried to concentrate on anything that would make his erection go away

Once Chris got himself under control he walked back to his bed and tried to get some sleep. 

"Please no more dreams...please please" Chris thought as he finally fell back to sleep

Chris watched from afar as Tom chatted up with a lovely young woman. She was quite beautiful and it seemed like Tom was enjoying himself. Chris smiled but for some weird reason deep down inside there was a little lingering feeling called jealousy creeping about. 

"Now why the fuck would you be jealous? This is what you wanted...you wanted him to meet and fall in love with the right girl" Chris thought with a sigh

Today Tom and Chris were in a studio getting ready for another interview to promote the new Thor film. Tom looked great in his causal wear...whenever Chris saw him he was in slacks not that he minded but it was nice every now and then to see Tom relaxed. Tom looked over and Chris and smiled...for some strange reason Tom felt like he was being watched over like a child with Chris standing there. 

"Mr Hemsworth...Mr Hiddleston. We would like you both to wait in the greenroom until we are ready for to interview you. We hope you don't mind?" A petite woman said with a shy smile

"Not at all darling. Please show us the way" Tom said with a huge smile

The girl blushed as she showed Chris and Tom to the greenroom. Tom and Chris walked in and thanked the girl as she closed the door behind her. Chris watched as Tom took a seat at the couch...he looked tense. Chris would have to do something about that. Chris smirked as he locked the door when Tom wasn't watching.

"You alright" Chris asked softly taking a seat next to Tom

"Tired and I have to admit a bit nervous" Tom replied softly

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous it's just an interview" Chris replied with a chuckle

"I don't know I always tend to be a bit nervous with these things. Sometimes I feel like I'll slip up and say something stupid" Tom replied with a smile

"You'll be fine just relax" Chris replied softly

"Easier said than done my friend" Tom replied 

Chris smiled softly "If you want some help. I can help you"

Tom looked over at Chris "What do you mean"

Chris didn't say a word and got up from the couch and then stood right in front of Tom. Tom looked up and then looked down as Chris slowly knelt in front of him with a smile.

"Chris please...I don't think" Tom was cut off by Chris tugging on the belt of his slacks

Tom watched in amazement at how fast Chris was at doing this. With just a few swift movements of his hand Tom's pants were undone and Chris's hand was wrapped around his dick. Tom inhaled sharply as he felt Chris's warm hand working him...Tom leaned his head back and let his eyes slide closed

"Chris...fuck...oh god wait..wait" Tom said grabbing at Chris's hand

"What" Chris asked 

"What if someone walks in" Tom asked worriedly 

"They won't I locked the door" Chris replied with a wicked smile

"You what? So what did you plan to jack me off before or after we walked in here" Tom asked surprised

"Maybe both. Also I didn't plan on jacking you off mate" Chris said softly

Tom looked at Chris confused until he was answered by Chris taking Tom's throbbing erection in his mouth. Tom didn't have time to react and just sat there with his mouth wide open. Chris looked up at Tom as he began to work his tongue from the bottom to the slit of Tom's dick with his wet tongue.

"Holy fuck...what...oh" Tom struggled 

Chris winked at Tom as he began to bob his head up and down, his hair golden hair falling around him like a curtain of gold. Jesus he looked so fucking hot with his dick in his mouth. Chris hollowed his cheeks as sucked Tom off greedily. Tom gulped his hands gripping at the sides of the couch tightly. Chris began to move faster feeling Tom was close.

"Chris stop...I'm going...I'm going to" Tom groaned out softly until finally he came deep inside Chris's warm mouth

Chris locked eyes with Tom as he swallowed Tom's come. Chris slowly rose from his knees and took a seat back on the couch next to Tom.

"Feel better now" Chris asked simply

Tom looked over at Chris still in shock from what just happened.

"Mr Hiddleston and Mr Hemsworth we are ready for you" a girl said with a knock at the door

"Thank you" Chris replied getting up from the couch

"Well mate are you ready?" Chris asked with a smile

Tom nodded

"Good but you might want to adjust yourself before we walk out" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom looked down to see his now soft dick was out and his pants undone. Blushing Tom fixed himself quickly and joined Chris by the door.

"Alright let's get this over with" Chris replied with a smile 

Chris opened the door and walked out with Tom right behind him still feeling the effects of what just happened in the greenroom.


	6. Mixed Emotions and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days make me update ;)

All he said was that he was stressed. That's the only thing he remembered saying and now here he was pressed up against a wall his long lean legs wrapped around his strong waist. His body shivering with delight feeling his warm lips trail his bare chest and his massive arms holding him in place firmly against the wall. His breathing became shallow when he felt his large hand snake into his pants and wrap around his hard dick.

"Mmm Chris...maybe...we...we should stop" Tom struggled in between moans

"Why? Aren't you having fun? I mean this is what I told you I was here for" Chris replied stroking Tom slowly

"I just...I don't think...we should...go all the way" Tom replied his legs wrapping tighter on Chris's waist feeling himself being stroked harder

"Why not? I mean don't you want this. I mean I remember giving you the chance to say no...and you didn't" Chris replied with a smirk

Tom shut his eyes tightly feeling Chris stroke him faster. No matter how many times he would tell Chris to stop Chris would find some way to talk him out of it. Secretly though Tom would always hope that Chris would change his mind. Was he an awful person for thinking such a way? Was he wrong for secretly hoping Chris would persuade him to give in to his desires?

Chris leaned into Tom inhaling his fresh scent "Do you want me to fuck you Tom?"

Tom's breath hitched in his throat. Yes I do? Wait no you don't? 

"Well remember I'm here for you to use as you see fit. I told you I'm here to help you get rid of any pent of frustration. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you want me to fuck you?" Chris asked with his blue eyes glowing and locked on Tom's

"Say no you bloody fool say no" the voice in the back of Tom shouted

Tom locked eyes with Chris and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Chris moaned into the kiss.

Tom broke the kiss "Nothing will change between us"

Chris chuckled "Trust me nothing will change"

Tom smirked "Well then yes"

"Yes what?" Chris asked with a husky voice

"Help me get rid of this stress...and fuck me senseless" Tom replied is a deep seductive voice...his British accent dark and thick

"Fuck. I never thought hearing you talk dirty would be so fucking sexy" Chris replied as he took Tom into the bedroom with Tom's legs still wrapped around his waist

Clothes and shoes littered the floor as Chris crawled atop of Tom slowly. Tom sighed softly feeling how nice it felt to have a warm body pressed against his in such an intimate way. Chris's hair curtained around his face as he leaned down and placed his lips on Tom's neck. 

"Chris I have to ask. Have you ever been with a man sexually?" 

Chris smirked and locked eyes with Tom "Nope"

"Really? Then how are you so good at this?" Tom asked in shock

"I have fooled around with some men. Nothing sexually just the casual make out. This was before Elsa. I've never gone all the way and as far as being good at this well I assume having sex with a man is a lot like having sex with a woman. I mean it's not rocket science" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom didn't say a word and just looked away embarrassed

"What's the matter?" Chris asked softly

"I feel like an idiot for asking such a bloody stupid question" Tom replied 

"Don't feel that way... your just curios. How about I make us even...have you ever been with a man like this?" Chris asked placing a finger under Tom's chin to make Tom face him

"Well..." Tom hesitated

Chris's eye grew wide "Tom Hiddleston you filthy whore"

Tom looked up at Chris "Oh no...it's not like that. I mean when I was a teenager I thought for a while I was in love with a young man. He was quite beautiful" 

Chris raised his eyebrows "And?"

"We kissed. That was it." Tom replied

"So what there was nothing there? No sparks or fireworks? Your leg didn't kick up like all the females do in the movies when they get kissed by the right guy?" Chris replied with a smirk

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Tom asked with a glare

"No not at all. Truly though how did it feel?" Chris asked

"Well when we kissed...it felt like I was kissing one of my sisters. It just felt awkward...I guess I was just in love with his beauty and not the actual person. I guess it fell under infatuation of looks" Tom replied softly 

"Hmm. So how does it feel when you kiss me?" Chris asked with a smile

"Oh Chris please don't put me on the spot" Tom whimpered

"Oh come on I want to know" Chris replied

"Why? Do you want to be like every typical male and have me stroke your ego" Tom replied with smirk

Chris smiled and placed his lips on Tom's neck. His lips warm and inviting on his skin. Then Chris let his tongue pass his lips and began to let it trail from Tom's collar bone to his bare chest. Tom moaned at the feeling letting his fingers tangle in Chris's long hair. Chris smirked at the feeling and finally brought his lips to Tom's and kissed him with such heated passion...it was the kind of kiss you gave someone you would be kissing for the last time. 

"Wouldn't hurt to have a little stroke of ego every now and then" Chris whispered softly

Tom looked up at Chris with passion filled eyes and lips raw and red.

"Well come on...tell me how does it feel when I kiss you this way. When I touch you this way...how does it feel?" Chris asked gripping on to Tom's waist tightly

"Amazing...bloody fucking amazing. It feels so good that even though the back of mind says its wrong I ignore it just to feel your hands on me" Tom replied softly

"Now that's how you stroke an ego" Chris whispered kissing Tom sweetly 

"Shut up and fuck me Hemsworth" Tom whispered softly

Chris growled in reply as he kissed Tom roughly. His hands roaming from Tom's waist to his chest as if to feel every bump of his toned skin. He had never been with a man sexually but he knew enough about it to know what he had to do. Chris locked eyes with Tom using his knees to nudge Tom's legs part wider. He was amazed at how perfect he fit and looked between Tom's long slender legs. 

"Do you have anything. I kind of came here just to tease you but I guess that backfired cause here we are" Chris whispered in between kissing Tom's chest

"I know you are clean Chris so don't worry about that. As far as what I assume you asking of lubrication I have some lotion in my nightstand" Tom moaned out

Chris lifted an eyebrow as he reached in the nightstand and pulled out the lotion. Once he brought it out Chris gave Tom a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Before you ask what I think you are going to ask. It's none of your bloody business" Tom replied with a glare

Chris chuckled softly as he began to put some lotion on his hand. He knew what he was doing. At least he think he did...he had to thank his curiosity though for looking up gay porn one night out of boredom. You can learn a thing or two from porn...anyone who says otherwise are liars. Chris slowly placed his hand at Tom's entrance and gently pushed his finger inside. 

Tom inhaled sharply at the feeling. It didn't hurt as much as it felt like he was exposed and vulnerable. Chris moved his finger inside Tom slow and deep...he felt so tight. He had to admit it felt good to know he would be Tom's first male partner.

"How does it feel?" Chris asked looking down at Tom 

"Different" Tom replied softly

"Does it hurt?" Chris asked

"No...just keep going alright" Tom replied 

Chris nodded and added another finger making Tom gasp and his hips buck up against Chris's pelvis. Chris looked down at Tom with concern.

"Was that good or bad?" Chris asked

Tom looked up at Chris with eyes glazed in passion "That was good"

"Well now we are getting somewhere" Chris replied as he repeated his first motion and began to move again inside Tom

Tom began to moan softly at the feeling. His breath increasing with each stroke of Chris's fingers...Chris could feel himself getting harder and harder. He had never wanted to fuck anyone so badly in his life. 

"Do you think you are ready for me Tom" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom panted softly as he nodded 

"Good because I don't think I can wait much longer" Chris whispered

Tom watched as Chris began to line himself up at Tom's warm entrance. Chris locked eyes with Tom as he slowly pushed himself inside Tom the lotion still acting as a lube making it less difficult for Chris to push in. Tom hissed feeling how large Chris was inside him...it felt so painful...but at the same time oh so fucking wonderful. It had been a while since Tom had been with anyone sexually...he missed this the touch of someone against him. 

Tom whimpered feeling himself being stretched further. Chris let one of his hands press gently onto Tom's lower abdomen.

"Bare with me. I'm almost there" Chris whispered

Then with one quick powerful thrust of his hips Chris was buried to the hilt deep inside Tom. Both Tom and Chris moaned in unison at the feeling of being joined together in such a way.

"Move damn you" Tom groaned out roughly

Chris smiled softly as he began to thrust into Tom slow and deep...everything about being inside Tom was amazing. Tom moaned and wrapped his legs around Chris's waist tightly taking Chris even deeper. Chris groaned at the feel making Tom's legs spread wider as he thrust became harder and faster making Tom moaned loudly in response.

"Fuck Chris...fuck" Tom moaned

"Feels good doesn't it" Chris whispered

"So fucking good" Tom moaned out feeling Chris move in out out of him

Chris moaned as Tom let his hand snake lower...his slender fingers on Chris's dick feeling the thick member sliding in and out of him.

"Shit...Chris I'm so close...fuck me...so close" Tom cried out

Chris then pulled Tom into his lap as he bucked his hips up into Tom fucking him harder, faster and deeper. Chris must have hit the right spot because Tom began to claw at Chris's back for dear life. 

"Shit...shit right there fuck me right there" Tom cried out in ecstasy

Chris began hitting that same spot over and over with no mercy till finally he felt Tom stiffen as he came all over Chris's toned abs. Chris kept moving until finally his orgasm hit him hard and he came deep inside Tom. Chris could feel Tom bite down on his shoulder and then bury his face in his neck.

"How was it" Chris asked softly still holding Tom

Tom looked at Chris trying to catch his breath

"Guess that answers my question" Chris replied softly

After cleaning themselves up both men got dressed

"Will you be leaving now" Tom asked softly

"Yeah...my turn to make dinner for Elsa tonight" Chris replied slipping on his black leather jacket

"Okay...well for...you know" Tom struggled

Chris chuckled "I get it Tom. Don't say anything...it was just to help you out. Besides I didn't mind at all if you didn't notice"

Tom blushed "Well goodbye Chris...see you later"

Chris smiled "Later"

Tom closed the door behind him and pressed his body up against the door.

"Nothing would change between us. He promised"


	7. Ouch That Stings A Bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Didn't update Last Night Was Feeling Really Sick   
> But Now Feeling Better Yay

"Shit...Tom you bastard" Chris smirked looking at the bite mark in shoulder. 

Chris knew that something was there when he felt a small sting taking out a pan from the pantry. He wasn't wrong when he moved his shirt over and saw the light purple and blue mark on his shoulder in the small mirror in the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells wonderful" Elsa said walking into the door

Chris jumped hearing Elsa's voice and moved away from the mirror and back to the stove quickly. Elsa walked into the kitchen to see Chris standing by the stove with a huge smile on his face

"Hi baby...oh my god smells amazing in here. I didn't know you were making dinner tonight" Elsa said kissing Chris sweetly

"It's a surprise. I didn't expect you home so early" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Photo shoot finished early today" Elsa replied placing her bag on the counter

"Well that's always a plus...well for me they are" Chris replied turning back to the stove

"So how was your day babe" Elsa asked softly

"Eh nothing exciting. When to Tom's today and just talked" Chris replied with a smile

"How is he? You know I still feel kind of bad about the facts that none of those dates worked out how we wanted" Elsa replied with a sigh

"I know but he's fine" Chris replied softly

"I hope so" Elsa replied with a soft smile

"Trust me I know so" Chris replied softly

"Mmm Chris wait...mmm" Tom moaned feeling Chris's lips on his neck

Chris didn't stop and kept his lips on Tom's neck. Chris loved the feeling of Tom's Adam's apple bobbing up and down every time he swallowed. Tom's breath became shaky when he felt Chris place his large hand on his thigh.

"Ohh Chris wait...I uhh...have something to tell you" Tom said out of breath

"What? What's wrong?" Chris asked his hair in his face

Tom smiled softly as he moved a strand of hair from Chris's face "I don't know quite how to tell you...but I've met someone"

Chris perked up "Really? When was this?" 

"Umm yesterday" Tom replied softly

"Yesterday? You mean when we had sex yesterday? Before or after the sex yesterday" Chris asked in shock 

"Umm before? I didn't quite know how to tell you. Then again all I managed to get out was about how stressed out I was and then you well you know" Tom replied blushing

Chris sat there still trying to wrap his head around what Tom just said

"You aren't mad are you?" Tom asked like a small child

"Are you insane? No I'm not mad...this is great. I mean just last night me and Elsa were talking about how we were hoping that you would soon meet someone nice" Chris replied softly

"Really?" Tom replied softly

"Yeah. So how did you meet this person and what's her name" Chris asked softly

"Her name is Serena and I met her at the park. I was walking alone until I accidentally bumped into her when she was walking her dog. Sounds kind of cliche doesn't it. Well anyway we got to talking and found out we have a lot in common. It seemed she was interested in me and not who I was or what I did. It was nice we had such a lovely conversation" Tom replied with a bright smile

"Well that's great. I'm happy for you" Chris replied softly

"Well I'm glad. I thought that you would be mad because of you know....what had been going on between us these past few weeks" Tom replied nervously 

"Tom come on. You know I told you this wasn't anything but just having a little fun...something to help you. Not a relationship okay...I have no reason to be mad" Chris replied softly

Tom still looked a bit unsure.

"Look to show you I'm not mad or anything. How about you and Serena come over to our house for dinner tonight" Chris replied with a huge grin

"Well that sounds great. I'm sure she would like that. Oh Chris thank you...and thank you for you know" Tom replied softly

Chris chuckled "Tom I get it. Look I got to go...see you later tonight okay" 

Tom smiled and walked Chris to the door "Alright goodbye"

Chris walked out the door and watched as Tom closed the door behind him. He was happy Tom finally met someone. He was happy...right?

"I'm so excited I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she's a lovely girl if she got Tom's attention so quickly" Elsa said helping Chris set the table

"I'm sure she is" Chris replied with a smile

It was then that doorbell went off making Elsa squeak in excitement. 

Chris chuckled "Calm down...it's just dinner they aren't getting married"

"Shut up" Elsa replied sticking out her tongue before rushing to get the door.

"Hey wait for me" Chris called out as he rushed to catch up with Elsa

"Ready" Elsa asked Chris

"Will you just open the door" Chris replied with a smirk

Elsa smiled as she opened the door. There stood Tom with a soft smile on his face.

"Elsa darling you look lovely as always" Tom said hugging Elsa 

"So where is she?" Elsa asked 

Tom stepped aside with a smile and there stood a petite beauty with a soft smile. She had chestnut brown hair, beautiful porcelain skin and a fit figure. She was quite stunning.

"This is Serena. Serena these are my dear friends Chris and his lovely wife Elsa" Tom said with a smile

Serena smiled as she shook hands with both Chris and Elsa "It's so lovely to me you both"

"No way with that accent" Chris said with a smirk

"I'm sorry" Serena said with a smile

"You are Australian aren't you" Chris asked softly

"Born and raised" Serena said with a smile

"Talk about irony" Chris thought with a smile

"So am I...if you haven't already noticed" Chris replied with a smile

Serena laughed "I noticed"

"Well come inside...I made a fantastic dinner for everyone" Elsa said inviting Tom and Serena inside

Chris watched as Tom and Serena smiled at each other during dinner. Tom seemed really smitten with this girl and Chris was happy for him. So what was the matter with him? Why was there this lingering feeling deep down inside that was clawing its way to the top. The same feeling he felt when Tom told him he met someone...it was a sort of stinging feeling of jealousy. 

"What the fuck it wrong with you. This is what you wanted for the guy" Chris thought his eyes still locked on Tom and Serena

Chris cleared his throat "Excuse me I have to use the the bathroom"

Elsa smiled "Okay love"

Chris walked towards the stairs to use the upstairs bathroom. Chris opened the door and locked the door behind him he walked towards the tub and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

Chris sighed "Get it together Chris. Stop acting like a jealous ex" 

Wait was he jealous? No way...he wasn't that type of guy. Chris stood from the edge of the tub and looked at his reflection.

"Fucking hell you are jealous aren't you?"


	8. When The Words Come Out Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love rainy days ;)

Elsa cuddled up next to Chris in bed and smiled. She noticed that Chris was quite all there.

"Okay what's the matter" Elsa asked softly

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked shifting in bed

"You've been really quite...like I don't know like something is bothering you" Elsa replied her fingertips tracing along Chris's bare chest

"I'm fine" Chris replied simply

"Liar. You were quite all through dinner...and not to mention when you left to use the restroom you were in there for almost 20 minuets. So spill it what's wrong" Elsa demanded poking at Chris's side

"Look I'm just worried. I know this is what we both wanted to for Tom...but I can't help to be worried. I just don't want him to get hurt...that's all" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris he'll be fine and he's a grown man. I'm sure he will be able to handle it...aww you are such a good friend with a big heart" Elsa replied lovingly

"Tell her the truth you liar. Tell her you could care less about this Serena character because your flat out jealous" the voice in Chris's head cried out

"I love you so much Chris" Elsa whispered kissing Chris on the cheek sweetly

Chris smiled softly "I love you too"

Chris and Tom sat on Tom's couch in silence till Tom cleared his throat softly

"Would you like something to drink" Tom asked kindly

"How are things going with Serena?" Chris asked firmly

"Great. She's such a lovely person...I enjoy her company a lot" Tom replied with a smile

Chris cocked an eyebrow "Do you think you see a future with her"

Tom was a bit taken aback with that question "Oh Chris now we are jumping the gun. I've only been with her for a week...it's not like its been years" 

"So if you were with her for a few years you would?" Chris asked 

"That's not what I meant. What's going on? What's with all the questions?" Tom asked with a confused stare

"I'm your friend. Don't I have a right to be concerned and ask questions" Chris replied crossing his arms

"Yes you are my friend. And yes you can ask questions...but this feels like an interrogation" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris didn't say a word and just watched as Tom walked to the fridge opening it to pull out a bottle of water. By the time Tom turned around there was Chris right in his face and Tom pressed up against the fridge.

"Bloody hell Chris. What's the matter with you?" Tom choked out

"Do you really think she's interested in you as a person. Or just you as an actor" Chris asked softly

"I...I don't know. Like I said we've only known each other for a week. Chris I thought you of all people would be happy for me...but with all these questions it doesn't feel like it" Tom replied sadly

"I am...I just...I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm being overprotective...I don't want you to get hurt" Chris replied placing his large hand on Tom's waist

Tom locked eyes with Chris and gulped loudly. Tom began to feel his body shake when Chris's began to pull him closer. It was then that something inside Tom's brain clicked and he began to put two and two together. The questions, the fact Chris was so distant at dinner a few days ago.

Chris slowly began to lean in.

"Chris...are you jealous?" Tom asked in a whisper

Chris stopped and pulled back quickly "What?"

"You heard me. Are...you...jealous" Tom asked his body still pressed up against the fridge with Chris's hand still on his waist

Chris pulled away quickly "How did this turn into being about me?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. A look of amusement on his face.

"Hasn't it always been about you Chris?"

Chris locked eyes with Tom "What the hell are you going on about?"

Oh come off it Chris. The dates you set me up on, the little fling we had going for a while...don't stand there and tell me this whole time it was only for me.We both know full well that isn't the case" Tom replied sternly

"Are you being serious with me right now? The dates was to help you, the fling was to...so don't you dare turn this against me" Chris replied deeply

"No the dates I went on them because you wanted me to, the fling was for you as well. Don't you see Chris everything I did...I did it for you. Even though I truly didn't want to" Tom replied softly

"You could have said no. As far as the sex...you didn't exactly fight me off" Chris replied in anger

"I did say no to the dates. As far as the sex yes your right...I didn't fight you off because it felt nice to be with someone in that way. Ugh I don't know Chris what's happening between us" Tom replied sadly

"I don't know...maybe we should just forget about everything we just talked about right now. I've got a headache" Chris replied walking towards the couch

"If its coming up now...it will again later. Chris you told me nothing would change between us...I feel like it is" Tom whispered softly

"Its not" Chris replied sternly grabbing his jacket

"Where are you going" Tom asked softly

"Home I'm going home. I really don't want to deal with this right now" Chris replied walking towards the door

"So that's it your just going to walk away. Just because you can't handle a little bit of the truth" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Fuck you" Chris replied sternly

"Chris stop" Tom said in a deep tone

Chris stopped in his tracks but kept his back turned.

"Look at me Chris and answer my question" Tom replied firmly

"What question Tom?" Chris said with a sigh of frustration

"You said nothing would change between us. What happened?" Tom asked softly 

Chris refused to turn around to face Tom and sighed softly "What happened Tom...was that I was wrong"

Tom sighed sadly "Chris I'm sorry...I didn't___" 

Tom looked up to hear the sound of the door knob turning. The last thing he saw was Chris walking out the door without saying another word or even saying goodbye.


	9. The Stupid Things Anger Makes Up Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update

He thrust into her roughly...he wanted her to feel what he felt. No words were spoken...then again he didn't feel they were necessary. 

Elsa cried out in passion underneath him "Ohh Chris baby...just like that...oh yes...yes" 

The more she cried out the more he felt like he needed to prove something and thrust into her harder. What was he trying to prove though? Chris hissed feeling Elsa's nails digging into his back. It was then that all that he saw when he closed his eyes was Tom doing the same thing to Serena. 

"Fuck" Chris gritted out in frustration

"Ohh baby...I'm gonna come uhh" Elsa moaned loudly clawing at Chris

Chris drove into her harder with no mercy just like he did to Tom that day they made love. Wait was it making love or was it fucking that day? 

"OHH Chris" Elsa cried out her body slowly coming to a stop as her body went limp against Chris. 

Chris bit into his lip feeling the blood on his tongue as he finally came.Chris didn't bother to say a word and just got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Elsa stayed in bed her body fully satisfied.

Chris locked the bathroom door behind him and growled in frustration "Get it together Chris. For Fuck's sake"

*The Next Day*  
"Do you think we should invite them for dinner again" Elsa asked pulling out some items from the fridge

Chris stiffened "Uh...I don't see why not"

"It was so nice having them both here the last time. Only this time don't be so serious and quite...it was a little odd" Elsa said with a smile

"I wasn't being serious...I was just enjoying the conversation" Chris replied softly

"Chris you hardly said a word that whole night. Not to mention escaping to the bathroom for 20 minuets" Elsa said softly

"Okay I get it...I was being weird. Thanks for the 3rd degree" Chris replied with a chuckle

"I'm just saying baby that's all. You know I would never say anything to hurt you" Elsa replied kissing Chris sweetly

Chris grabbed his cell phone and found Tom's number in his contacts. Swallowing his pride Chris pressed the number and held his breath when the phone began to dial out and ring.

"Hello" Tom answered softly

"Um Tom hello" Chris replied exhaling deeply

"Chris how are you?" Tom asked faintly

"I'm fine. Umm looking I'm calling because Elsa wants you and Serena over for dinner tonight" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris I don't think that's a good idea. Not after what___" 

"Look I know what I said and how I reacted was wrong. I'm sorry for that...but at least do it for Elsa. She would really like to have you over...so please" Chris pleaded softly

Tom sighed "Alright we'll go. What time should we be there" 

Chris perked up "8:00 sound okay"

"Sounds fine. We'll see you then" Tom replied as he hung up

Chris placed his phone on the table "You can do this. It's just Tom...that's it. No big deal"

*Later on That Day*  
Once again blue eyes watched as Tom and Serena conversed with Elsa. Chris knew things were getting a little bit more serious with Tom and Serena and quite frankly he wanted nothing more to be happy for them. But he just couldn't get past that ugly green monster inside him named jealously. He didn't intend for this to backfire on him. He honestly didn't think it would since he never thought in a million years he would feel anything more for Tom than friendship. 

Until she came into the picture. For a while Chris felt that Tom belonged to him in some strange sort of way and the fact that he was the reason that Tom would lose all inhibitions made him feel powerful. He just couldn't understand how he let this get out of hand. For god's sake he was a married man...he loved his wife. When he met Elsa he had never fallen so hard for someone in his life. She was perfect in every way. He didn't want to lose her so after only dating for a few months he proposed even ignoring warnings from other saying he was moving a bit to fast.

He didn't care he was in love and that's all that mattered to him. So why couldn't he let what happen between him and Tom go?

"Chris are you okay" Elsa whispered softly

Chris cleared his throat and spoke in a deep firm voice "So Serena...things with you and Tom are getting a bit serious huh"

"Umm I guess you could say that. We've only been together a short while" Serena replied softly

Tom and Serena exchanged smiles making Chris raise an eyebrow

"So would you say you love him" Chris asked deeply

Elsa gave Chris a look of surprise and then smiled nervously at Serena

"Well answer the question" Chris replied softly

"I...I..I care very much about Tom" Serena replied nervously

Chris smirked "You care about a small puppy or a stray kitten. Not someone who you are in a relationship with. It's either you love him or you don't"

Tom cleared his throat "Chris please. I think Serena can do without the interrogation here"

Chris glared at Tom "Do you love her Tom?"

"Chris I think you should stop" Elsa said sternly

"What I'm just making conversation. That is what you wanted right? For me to make conversation" Chris replied harshly

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it like this" Elsa replied with a frown

"I don't get it. Why can't you both just answer the question? It's not that hard" Chris said ignoring Elsa completely

"I think we should go" Tom said with a soft smile

"NO! Answer my question. You at least owe me that" Chris said slamming his hands on the table

I don't owe you anything Chris. So please just let us go" Tom replied his accent thick and angry 

"Chris what is wrong with you? Just stop" Elsa said in frustration

Chris sank back in his chair and didn't say another word. Elsa smiled softly.

After everything was said and done Elsa apologized to both Tom and Serena as they left. They promised they would try to come back again in a few days once Chris had some time to relax.

"Chris. What the hell was that all about?" Elsa said walking into the kitchen

Chris got up from the table and walked upstairs not saying a word.

"Chris" Elsa called out

Not a word only the sound of their bedroom door slamming behind Chris.


	10. So That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't Chris The Worst O_o

"So you plan on telling me what the hell that was all about" Elsa said walking in and closing the door behind her

Chris sighed "Not really"

"Damn it Chris. Why would you say such things? Tom is happy you should be happy for him...instead you are giving him a hard time. Not to mention that poor girl who didn't deserve such pressing questions" Elsa said angrily

"I am happy for Tom. I just don't know about this girl...that's all" Chris replied simply voice devoid of any emotion

"Well that's just too damn bad. Tom seems to care about her deeply...so what you feel or say doesn't matter. Just suck it up and deal with it. Now I told them to come back for dinner next Saturday. I swear to god Chris if you act like this again I will kick your ass myself" Elsa replied firmly as she walked out the door slamming it behind her

Chris sighed in frustration and threw himself on the bed "You are a fucking idiot"

*Next Day*  
"Okay all you have to do is apologize. Tom will understand...he will forgive you. Ugh you better hope he will" Chris thought as he brought his hand up and knocked on the door

Chris could hear footsteps walking closer towards the door until it was unlocked and opened. There stood Tom looking like he just woke up in pajama bottoms and curls unruly with some strands straying and curling on his forehead.

Tom's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here Chris?"

Chris bit his lower lip "I came to apologize. To both you and Serena"

"Serena isn't here it's just me" Tom replied softly

"Can we talk please" Chris whispered softly

Tom sighed softly "I don't think so Chris"

"Please look I'm trying really hard here" Chris replied his tone pleading and weak

Tom sighed and stood aside for Chris to walk in. Chris smiled softly and walked in with Tom behind him. Chris was about to speak until Tom raised his hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything. What you said and how you acted that night was wrong Chris. I never thought you would ever do that to me." Tom said sadly 

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" Chris replied ashamed

"I do Chris" Tom replied softly

Chris looked up at Tom with soft eyes. 

"Things changed between us within those past few weeks we were together. Even after you said they wouldn't but they did...I know we feel something for each other but there is nothing we can do about it Chris. You are married and I won't be the one to ruin a marriage...also things with me and Serena are going well so I don't plan on throwing that away" Tom replied softly

Tom walked up to Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder "I don't want to lose you in any way shape or form...it would kill me. So please just try to be happy for me and I know things will be okay"

Chris sighed softly "Does this mean you forgive me about the other night and acting like such an ass" 

"I would be a horrible friend not to...but Chris please don't let this happen again okay" Tom replied softly

Chris bit his lower lip "I won't...I swear on our friendship"

*Saturday*  
Chris and Elsa set the table in silence. Chris looked over at Elsa with a soft smile....Elsa looked back with a questioning glare.

Chris set the glass in his hand down and walked over to Elsa "Still angry with me. Look I talked to Tom and apologized for what I said and how I acted. Now I promise I will be on my best behavior babe" 

"How do I know you aren't just telling me what I want to hear" Elsa replied crossing her arms

"Because I really don't want you to kick my ass" Chris replied with a chuckle

Elsa smiled softly and hugged Chris "I mean it ...I will kick that ass...so behave"

Chris smiled "I promise"

Both Chris and Elsa greeted Tom and Serena at the door with warm smiles. Tom hugged both Elsa and Chris...Serena on the other hand said hello to Elsa but seemed to ignore Chris. Chris didn't say a word...she had every right to be upset with him.The way he had been acting towards her these past few days was horrible.

The couples sat at the table and Elsa began to serve dinner and pass plates around. Serena conversed with Elsa and complimented her on how everything looked and smelled amazing. Chris glanced over towards Tom and smiled softly...Tom returned the smile as well as he took a sip of his drink.

Chris cleared his throat softly "Look Serena...I just want to apologize for how I've been acting towards you. I don't mean any harm and I do wish you and Tom the best... I hope you can forgive me"

Serena stay silent and just scoffed softly. Tom looked over at Serena and nudged her softly.

Serena sighed and set her wine glass down "Do you think that it's going to be that easy?"

Chris locked eyes with Serena "I'm sorry"

"You heard me. What...do you think you say a few kind words and I'll let it go just like that" Serena replied sternly

"Look I understand where you are coming from...but I really am sorry" Chris replied softly

"Why couldn't you just be happy for me and Tom from the beginning? I just don't understand I thought you were supposed to be his friend?" Serena replied with a condescending tone

Chris gritted his teeth and took a deep breath "I am his friend. And like any friend I was just worried about him...that's all. I honestly don't think I need to explain anything to you"

Serena chuckled "Oh that's rich"

"Serena please stop" Tom whispered softly

"You act more like a jealous ex girlfriend than a best friend" Serena replied harshly

"Don't you dare insult my husband" Elsa warned 

"I'm sorry Elsa but it's true. What I want to know is...what's making you act that way Chris? Are you jealous of me and Tom? Did something happen between you two" Serena asked her brown eyes dark

"Serena enough" Tom replied sternly

Tom and Chris locked eyes with each other and Serena knew she hit the nail on the head.

"Something did happen...didn't it?" Serena whispered softly

Elsa looked over at Chris...she had never seen such an expression on his face.

"Chris? Is she right? Tom?" Elsa asked nervously

Both Tom and Chris stayed silent while both women glared at them in question.

"Answer me damn it" Elsa said her voice strained 

"I'm sorry Elsa" Chris replied softly

Elsa looked at both Chris and Tom confused

"Me too...I wasn't thinking clearly and I was selfish" Tom whispered softly

"What the hell are you talking about? I mean what the fuck is going on. I mean what happen between you two" Elsa asked angrily

"Tom baby...what happen? Please say something" Serena said placing her hand on Tom's arm

"This happened before he met you Serena...so don't worry about it" Chris replied sternly

"I still think I deserve to know" Serena retorted harshly

"We slept together.There are you happy. I fucked your boyfriend" Chris replied back in anger

Serena's mouth fell open and glanced over at Tom "Tom...is this? It can't be?"

"It's true...I'm so sorry Serena. Mostly to you Elsa...I never thought it would get that far" Tom whispered on the verge of tears

Chris sat there fuming silence. Serena just had to push his buttons...she couldn't leave well enough alone.

Chris looked over to see Elsa in tears "How could you"

"Elsa please...I'm so___" Chris began

"No...don't you even dare. Just don't" Elsa replied as she got up from the table and rushed up the stairs in tears.

Chris looked up at both Tom and Serena and got up from his seat without a word and walked outside. Tom looked over at Serena ashamed and got up from the table grabbing his coat and walked out the front door. Serena stayed seated still in shock...now she knew why Chris acted towards her in such a way. He was jealous and couldn't take seeing Tom with someone else. It was also the reason why when it came to the bedroom Tom would always try to avoid sex...it was because he felt the same way about Chris.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the hits.

"Bastard!!" Elsa cried out 

Chris felt the sting of Elsa's slap still on his skin. How did it go bad so fast? What was going to happen now? Why couldn't Serena just keep her fucking mouth shut? Most of all...what Tom okay? He couldn't get the look of hurt on Tom's face out of his mind...even now with Elsa crying before him it was all he saw when he closed his eyes.

"How many times Chris?! Huh how many times did you fuck him?" Elsa replied in tears

Chris didn't say a word...hell he couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Damn Chris answer me. I am your wife and I deserve to know" Elsa demanded harshly

Chris sighed softly and finally locked eyes with Elsa. Her eyes puffy from crying and her cheeks stained with tears.

"It was just once. That was it" Chris whispered 

"When he said he didn't mean for it to get that far. What did he mean by that Chris?" Elsa asked faintly 

"Nothing" Chris answered quickly

"Don't you dare lie after everything that just happen. Don't you dare sit there and lie" Elsa replied in anger

Chris hung his head in shame "Before we slept together we fooled around a few times. We had sex once but before the sex we messed around" 

"Messed around how Chris" Elsa replied trying to remain calm

"I gave him oral and a hand job...that's it" Chris replied his voice broken

The tears began to flow again "Get out" Elsa whispered

"Elsa please...I'm so sorry. I really didn't think it would get that far" Chris pleaded trying to reach out for his wife

"Don't you give me that shit. If you didn't want it to get that far you would have stopped it Chris...and Tom is no better he could have stopped you too. And trust me Tom will hear from me to. Now get the fuck out of my house" Elsa replied her hands balled up at her sides

Chris didn't say another word and just got up from their bed and walked towards the door. Chris stopped at the door his hand on the knob.

"I never meant to hurt you Elsa" Chris whispered

"Well you did...now get out" Elsa replied her back turned towards Chris

The last sound Elsa heard was the door opening and closing behind her husband.

"So it that way you couldn't sleep with me? Is it? Was it because I wasn't good enough or because I wasn't him" Serena shouted in anger

"Sleep with you. Serena the reason I wouldn't sleep with you is because we've only been dating for a short while. And Chris has nothing to do with anything" Tom replied softly

"Oh spare me Tom. You know he's the reason why. You don't think I didn't notice the looks you gave each other at those dinners. How he clenched his jaw so he could stop himself from saying what he truly felt. How you looked at him...how I only wished you would look at me" Serena replied the tears forming in the corners of her eyes

"I'm sorry Serena...what happen between me and Chris I could never take back...but believe me when I say that I do care for you deeply and never meant to hurt you in any way" Tom replied sadly

"Do you love me Tom" Serena asked a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek

"Pardon?" Tom replied softly

"Do you love me" Serena asked softly

Tom bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor beneath him.

Serena sighed softly "I didn't think so"

"Just give me another chance...please" Tom pleaded 

"Are you willing to break all ties with Chris if I do give you another chance" Serena replied sternly 

Without hesitation Tom responded "No. I can't do that not even for you...and if that's what you are asking of me from this relationship, then maybe it wasn't meant to be and for that I am sorry" 

"So that's it then. Everything we shared...this is what it comes to...because of him" Serena replied in tears

Tom didn't say a word and avoided all eye contact with Serena. Serena sniffed as she turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"I hope someone can make you happier than I can Serena" Tom whispered softly

Serena opened the door "All I ever wanted was you Tom. Just you...but I guess that was to much to ask. I hope Chris knows how lucky he was to have you in a way I never could" 

With that Serena walked out the door and shut the door behind her. Tom looked up to be met with an empty room and complete silence. 

Serena walked to the driveway and towards her car. Her eyes then narrowed in anger seeing the last person she wanted to. With a scoff she walked up to him and stood before defiantly.

"Is this what you wanted? Are you happy now? What couldn't handle the fact that he was with someone else and not you?" Serena replied harshly

Chris raised an eyebrow. He had to admit...she had some nerve.

"Well say something" Serena demanded

"I told you at dinner that I don't need to explain anything to you. This happened way before you came into the picture...don't think just because you and Tom have been together for a while it makes you entitled to anything" Chris replied his tone deep and serious

"Really now?" Serena replied 

"Really" Chris responded sternly

"Why couldn't you just be happy for him?" Serena replied softly her voice now less defiant

"I was...all you had to do was just leave it alone...but you couldn't" Chris replied sternly

"So what were you going to lie to your wife about everything" Serena asked 

Chris inched closer to Serena...his height towering over her "What happens between me and my wife is my business. Here are a few words of advice Serena you really should just mind your own business"

Serena glared at Chris "Tom broke up with me"

"Not surprised he never could stand nosy people" Chris replied firmly

With that comment Serena huffed and walked towards her car getting in. Starting the engine Serena's car screeched out of the driveway. Chris watched and just rolled his eyes as he made his way to Tom's front door. Inhaling a deep breath Chris lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

Chris heard Tom on the other side talking to himself as if trying to compose himself. Tom unlocked the door and opened it.

"Chris...what...what are you doing here" Tom whispered softly

"I just wanted to talk" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris I think I've had enough talking for one night" Tom replied softly

"Please" Chris pleaded

"Chris please it's late and I'm tired" Tom replied his face weak and drained 

"I'll make it quick. Please Tom just give me a few minuets" Chris replied softly

Tom sighed softly and stepped aside giving Chris the okay to come in. How he hated that he could never truly say no to Chris...he just never could.


	12. Why Couldn't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before A long day at work update

Chris took a seat on Tom's couch while Tom kept his distance standing behind his kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry about you and Serena" Chris whispered softly

Tom sighed softly "It's alright"

"I didn't think this would happen Tom" Chris replied running his fingers through his long golden hair

"It was bound to sooner or later" Tom replied with a shrug of the shoulders

"We did agree on one thing though" Tom replied walking towards Chris and stopping before he got to close

"What's that" Chris asked 

"The fact that we couldn't understand why you truly couldn't be happy for me. I never understood that Chris...I thought we were friends" Tom replied his voice strained

"Ah come on mate we talked about this" Chris replied with a frustrated sigh

"I know but from the get go when I told you about Serena why couldn't you just truly be happy for me. Why did you have to question everything" Tom replied sternly

"Because alright...I was worried she would hurt you and I wasn't wrong was I" Chris replied firmly

"Your lying...what's the real reason?" Tom asked 

"That is the real reason. I really don't think I need to explain myself further. We talked about this I mean I thought we were over this" Chris replied with a sigh

"Bloody hell Chris just be honest with me for once" Tom replied in anger

"Because I see you as mine" Chris replied sternly

Tom stood there in shock "What"

"I couldn't stand seeing you with Serena because I saw you as mine. Those moments we shared I felt like you were mine and I was yours...it felt nice...it felt right. I know we were only with each other for a short amount of time but I felt something when I was with you. I know I said nothing would change between us and I told you the truth that day Tom. I was wrong...I guess it backfired on me. All I can think about is you and what we shared over those few days" Chris replied softly

"Chris I don't understand are you saying that you..." Tom was stopped by Chris's hand on his

"I'm in love with you" Chris replied

Tom stepped back "But...but Chris you are married"

"I don't know about that. Elsa kicked me out...and she had every right to" Chris replied with a sigh

"I'm so sorry Chris" Tom replied softly

"You remember that day when we talked about you and Serena being together...when I walked out of here upset" Chris said softly his eyes following Tom as he took a seat next to him

"Yes I remember. What about it?" Tom asked confused

"That day I left upset I went home and had sex with Elsa" Chris replied

Tom shifted uncomfortably "I don't think I should know about these things" 

"I'm telling you for a reason. When I was making love to Elsa...all I though about was you and how angry I was. Fact is you were the only thing on my mind when it should of been my wife" Chris whispered softly

Tom looked at Chris with a sad expression. What could he say to that? What is there to say? His best friend professed his love for him and he couldn't say anything back.

"Chris I__" Tom stopped

There was a knock at the door. Tom and Chris both looked at each other before Tom got up from the couch and excused himself.

Tom unlocked the door and opened it "Elsa"

"He's here isn't he" Elsa said softly

Tom didn't say a word and looked back over his shoulder.

"Move aside" Elsa gritted out in anger

Tom sighed softly and stepped aside for Elsa to walk in. She made her way towards Tom's living room and there he was sitting on the couch.

"Elsa" Chris replied in surprise

"I can't say I'm not surprised that I would find you here with him" Elsa replied calmly

"Look it's not like that. I just came here to apologize about what happen that's all" Chris replied softly

"I don't want to hear it and I really didn't come here for you. I came here for him" Elsa said turning her gaze towards Tom

Tom perked up "Me?"

"What did you think I was going to forget that you had a part in this. That I was going to let it go without confronting you as well" Elsa said walking towards Tom

"No" Tom replied softly

"Well first off" Elsa said sternly 

It was then that Chris almost jumped off the couch seeing Elsa slap Tom across the face. Tom grabbed at his face in shock...but he had to admit he deserved it...he deserved all of it.

"How could you Tom? After everything? I thought I was your friend...I thought you were better than that" Elsa asked her voice breaking

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am Elsa. Honestly I don't think sorry covers it...I don't know what to say or do to make things better" Tom replied sadly

"I never meant for this to happen" Tom added

"Like I told Chris...if you didn't want for it to happen why didn't you just stop it" Elsa replied in tears

Tom hung his head in shame "I don't know"

"You don't know" Elsa replied harshly

"Well here is something I know" Elsa replied removing her wedding ring and placing it in Tom's hand

"Elsa what" Tom replied

"You can have him...because the man I married would never do that to me. And that man is not the man I married" Elsa replied as she glanced towards Chris

"I don't know who that man is" Elsa added as she walked out the door shutting it behind her

Tom sighed "I think you should go after her Chris. At least try to fix this"

"I tried before she kicked me out. She really wants nothing to do with me right now...and seeing as you are holding her ring in your hand. I don't think she wants anything to do with me at all" Chris replied softly

Tom placed the ring on his counter "Chris you should go"

Chris locked eyes with Tom "I have no where no go Tom. Please don't kick me out to"

Tom exhaled deeply "Bloody hell. Fine you can stay in the extra bedroom downstairs"

"Thanks mate" Chris whispered softly

Tom didn't say another and walked upstairs. Even with everything that just happen...he just couldn't say no.


	13. Wait? Did I Just See That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay found time for an update

He should have kicked him out...he should have no allowed him to even stay. Then again he couldn't just leave him out in the cold with no where to go. Chris was more than that for him to just do that. Hell he couldn't do that to anyone. All he remembers was Chris knocking on his door...he looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw 1:30 am. He then remembers getting up from his bed and opening his bedroom door slowly to see Chris standing there. Golden hair unruly and his body and face screamed out exhaustion.

"Chris are you alright" Tom asked softly

Chris shook his head no and locked eyes with Tom. Those crystal blue eyes so sad and tired pierced right through him.

Tom sighed softly "Chris...do you need something?"

Those were the last words he said before Chris pulled him close by gripping at his wrists and capturing his lips with his. He tried with all his might to push Chris off his placing his hands against his broad strong chest. The more he fought the more Chris pulled his closer...it was then that Tom couldn't fight it anymore. He just couldn't...he would be a liar to say he didn't want this just as much at Chris. Tom melted against Chris's built muscular body...it felt wonderful to be in his arms again. 

Now here they were clothes riddled around Tom's bedroom. Whispering of sweet nothings dripping from Chris's lips into Tom's ear as he moaned feeling Chris lick his earlobe. Hands exploring each others bodies as their breathing began to become heavy and hearts began to pump with adrenaline. Tom laced his arms around Chris's neck as he began to feel Chris's hard member at his waiting entrance.

"I love you Tom. I don't care if you can't say it back...I just want you to know that's how I feel about you" Chris whispered pushing himself into Tom with one quick thrust.

Tom gasped in ecstasy feeling Chris inside him again. He felt complete...like the piece of the puzzle he had been searching for to complete himself was found just with Chris's warm touch. He wasn't lying when he told Serena he didn't want to have sex with her after only being with her a sort while. Tom was old fashioned and he hated how nowadays you have to have sex with someone on the second date just to show them you were serious about them. That's just not how he worked. Then there was the other reason he could never tell her.

This man making him feel such intense pleasure right now was the other reason. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her...he knew that he felt more for Chris than he did for Serena when all he ever thought about was Chris. Everything they did together the first thing on his mind was Chris...yes he did care for her but he wasn't quite in love with her. 

"Ohh fuck Chris. I missed this...I ohh missed you" Tom moaned out running his fingers in Chris's hair

Chris buried his face in Tom's neck and inhaled his fresh scent "I missed you too"

Chris began to increase his thrust feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. He wasn't going to last very long.

"Fuck Tom...I'm sorry but I can't hold out much longer" Chris breathed into Tom's neck

"Then come for me Chris. Let go...let me see you come undone darling" Tom whispered softy

Chris moved faster until his body tensed and he came with a loud groan. Just seeing Chris come undone made Tom come right along with Chris.

"I can say it Chris" Tom breathed out underneath Chris

Chris looked up at Tom "What?"

"I can say it...I do love you Chris" Tom whispered twirling his fingers into Chris's hair.

Chris smiled softly and just rested his head against Tom's chest and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Chris's eye fluttered open squinting a bit due to the sunlight peaking into Tom's bedroom window. Chris looked over to see Tom's sleeping peacefully beside him...thank god he wasn't dreaming because it would kill him to know that last night wasn't real. Chris slowly got up from bed and began to get dressed. After getting dressed Chris headed downstairs and decided to wait for Tom to wake up by watching some TV.

Chris began flipping through channels trying to decided on something to watch but nothing caught his attention. Chris then pushed the change button once more until...hold on a sec. Was that...no it wasn't. It couldn't be.

Chris fumbled with the remote as he found the channel he was looking for and quickly stopped. It was her...oh god.

"So how did finding all this out about your husband make you feel" the female interviewer asked softly

"Heartbroken and betrayed. Nothing prepares you for this Lana" Elsa replied on the verge of tears

"Were there any signs that he was in love with him? Did he tell you anything?" Lana asked 

"No...I thought that he loved me and only me. So to find this out was a shock...I just couldn't believe it" Elsa replied wiping the corners of her eyes with a tissue

"My heart feels for you. We have to take a quick break but we will be back with more on this surprising turn of events. Elsa baring her heart to us on how her husband had an affair...not with a woman but fellow Thor cast mate Tom Hiddleston. We'll be back" Lana announced as the TV cut to commercial.

Chris quickly shut off the TV and chucked the remote beside him.

"Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw" Tom whispered

Chris's eyes grew wide as he got up from the couch and turned to see Tom standing by the stairs.

"Tom how long have you been standing there" Chris asked nervously

Tom's gave such a look of sadness "Long enough"

"Look Tom don't worry everything will be okay...just don't...." Chris didn't finish as he watched Tom rush back upstairs and slam the door behind him

Chris ran his fingers through his hair "Fuck"


	14. Hell Hath No Fury...Well You Know The Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm just updating...been working like a madwoman  
> Forgiveth me

"They are still out there aren't they" Tom whispered softly

Chris sighed and peeked through Tom's blinds...yep they were still out there. They had been out there for almost an hour after Elsa's shocking interview. Chris had to admit...these paparazzi worked fast.

"Well?" Tom asked sitting with his knees up on his couch

Chris turned and gave a sad smile "Yeah they are"

"They are never going to leave are they?" Tom asked sadly

"Look don't worry about them. Everything will be fine doll" Chris replied desperately try to make feel Tom better

"You are a horrible liar Chris" Tom replied with a sad smile

Chris sighed "I'm just trying to make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this"

"Thanks for trying...but it's not working. Please don't lie to me and tell me everything is going to be fine. Because nothing is going to be fine after this...now everyone knows about us. What will people think? What will our fans think?" Tom began to break into choked sobs

"Tom please..." Chris didn't even finish

"My family Chris. What will my family think? They don't even know about me being gay? For heaven's sake Chris...I didn't even know I was gay" Tom replied burying his face in his hands

Chris walked up in front of Tom and took his hands from his face "Look at me"

Tom looked up with tear stained eyes and soft pink lips pursed .

Chris smiled softly "Everything will be okay. I'm going to talk to Elsa okay"

Tom perked up "Chris are you mad? You can't go out there...they will be on you like moths to the flame"

"Not the first time I've experienced this. I'm sure I can manage" Chris replied softly

After mentally preparing himself in Tom's bedroom Chris made his way to Tom's front door. Tom watched with a concerned look on his face and Chris smiled softly and opened the front door. Chris didn't even have a chance to react...all he saw was the flashing camera lights flashing around him. Then the questions gave from all around.

"Chris how could you cheat on your wife?" one female screamed

"Chris. Chris. Does this mean you are going to move in with Tom" another voice scream

Chris didn't say a word and never faltered as he made it to his car and got inside turning over the engine. Tom peeked from the blinds as Chris drove off quickly...it was then that Tom's nerves began to kick in when he realized he was all alone and surrounded by strangers. Was this his life now?

Chris gripped at the steering wheel tightly. How could Elsa do this? Yes he knew what he did was wrong...he was full aware of his actions and the consequences. But no matter what he had done or how badly he messed up...he would never stoop so low as to air anyone's dirty laundry to the whole world. Chris drove up to his drive way and unbuckled his belt. He sat there for a few minuets trying to calm his nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was go in there like a hollering idiot and make things worse.

Chris got out of his car and walked to the front door. He was actually surprised that the paparazzi weren't surrounded his house like they were Tom's. Tom. Jesus he hoped he was alright. Chris unlocked the front door and walked in...the silence and feeling from inside his home was almost cold and empty.

"You have some nerve coming back here" a voice whispered from the living room

"Why Elsa? Why would you do this?" Chris asked softly

"Don't you dare play the victim. Don't you dare come back here and have the audacity to ask me questions" Elsa replied harshly

Chris didn't say a word and just stood before Elsa. Her face was stained with tears but her eyes read anger and betrayal.

"I'm your wife Chris. I thought I was all you needed...I loved you more than you can ever imagine. For you to cheat on me is the ultimate form of betrayal. Not only that Chris you cheat on me with a man...and not just any man Tom...of all people Tom. Why Chris? Why?!" Elsa cried out her voice breaking

"I don't know Elsa. I just can't explain it...I've always felt something for Tom. I just didn't think it was love...that day we slept together I know I could have stopped it. But to be honest I didn't want to" Chris whispered softly

Elsa scoffed "If that is your reason Chris. Then it sounds to me you only cared about one person that day. Yourself. I didn't even cross your mind when you were fucking him? Did I" 

Chris stayed silent

"And you come in here and ask me why I did what I did. You have balls" Elsa replied with a glare

"I'm sorry" Chris whispered

"No your not. You know I didn't think much of it that day you came home and seemed different. Then later on that night when you slept in a sweater and pajama bottoms when you always complain its to hot. They way you looked at him with Serena. You couldn't stand it could you? You couldn't stand him with someone else that wasn't you. I just thought maybe I was over analyzing everything. How stupid was I ?" Elsa whispered softly

"Get out of my house Chris" Elsa added her gaze distant 

"Elsa please...just let me" Chris pleaded

Elsa balled her fists and sighed in frustration "I said get out. Go back to him...because I know your with him still. Tom is too nice to kick you out...then again after everything. Why would he?" 

Chris sighed softly "Fine. I'll leave. Only I have something to say before I do"

Elsa turned her eyes filled with anger 

Chris exhaled a deep breath "What I did...I know it was wrong. For that I am sorry. I fucked up. But I want you to know. If the shoe was on the other foot and you did this to me...I would never do what you did to me and air it to the whole world. That was a low blow Elsa and you know it. I know you are angry. You have every right to be...but I would never shame you on national television. I didn't deserve that and neither did Tom. I just wanted you to know that...I would never ever put your personal life out there for others to pick apart at"

Elsa's gaze went soft.

"Goodbye Elsa" Chris whispered as he turned and walked out the door.

And just like before Elsa was left alone in the silence...only along with the silence came the guilt.


	15. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Night Update

Chris walked inside to find Tom sitting at his kitchen table with a empty glass before him and a bottle of Jameson beside it.

"My mother called me" Tom whispered sinking back into his chair

"How did that go" Chris asked softly

"She seemed confused. She asked me how I could let something like this happen? You don't know how hard it is to explain to your own mother how you allowed yourself to stoop to such levels" Tom replied sadly

"I think I will when it comes time to explain to my own family" Chris replied with a soft smile

Tom looked up at Chris. His blue eyes seemed distant and almost devoid of emotion "Are they still out there?"

Chris shook his head "No. I guess they gave up"

Tom gave a light chuckle "Funny...I didn't think they knew when enough was enough"

Chris walked towards Tom and pulled out a seat beside him "Are you okay?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. My brain is still trying to register everything that has been going on for the past few hours. What about you? How did it go with Elsa? I truly hope you didn't go over there and make a fuss by yelling and such nonsense" Tom replied pouring himself another drink

"Wow you are truly a great guy. Even after she did what she did you still believe she deserves not to get yelled at huh?" Chris asked with a warm smile

Tom set his drink down with a glare "Of course not. No woman deserves such treatment...I really hope you didn't do that"

Chris held his hands up "I didn't...I would never. Elsa is still my wife...well for now anyway until she lets me know otherwise. But I would never raise my voice to any woman"

Tom smiled softly "Good. So how did it go?"

"Well she told me that I deserved everything I got. She asked me how I could cheat on her? She then told me how much she loved me and that I am basically not allowed back at the house" Chris replied with a sigh

Tom gave Chris a frown "I'm so sorry"

"Before she told me to leave...I told her that if the shoe was on the other foot I would never do to her what she did to me. I really think that struck a nerve because she looked guilty. Then again I can't assume anything until she tells me otherwise. Best thing I can do is keep my distance" Chris replied running his fingers in his hair

Tom smiled softly "You have a big heart Chris...just shows that even if things were opposite you wouldn't go as far as letting the whole world know about it. As far as a place to stay...well you can stay with me as long as you want."

"Thank you" Chris replied with a smile

"So what happens now?" Tom asked biting his lower lip

Chris smiled warmly and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on Tom's lips "I really don't know. All I know we got into this together and we'll figure it out together"

"Are you trying to charm me Hemsworth?" Tom asked with a smirk

"Maybe. I just want to get your mind off things" Chris replied softly

"Well its helping. Thank you" Tom replied softly

*The Next Day*  
He wasn't surprised after hanging up with her on the phone. Could he blame her...of course not. Although he was a bit surprised that she did apologize for acting out in such a way. If you were to ask him that he would be having such a conversation on the phone with his wife...he would tell you quite frankly to go fuck yourself. Guess he was wrong.

"Are you upset that this is my final decision" Elsa asked softly

"No I'm not. If this is what you want...then I will respect it" Chris replied softly

"You know it's funny I thought if it ever came to this you would always fight for me" Elsa replied her voice cracking

"I tried Elsa...you never allowed me the chance. You kicked me out and shamed me on national television...I just didn't think that would ever happen" Chris replied 

Silence on the other end...then her voice faint " I'm so sorry about that Chris. I was hurt and angry...I was thinking clearly when I made that decision. I apologize to you and to Tom...I wake up and sleep with the guilt" 

"It's okay Elsa. Tom and I just have to figure out how we are going to deal with the prying questions and paparazzi going crazy" Chris replied with a sigh

"That was not my intent. If you want I can publicly apologize for my actions" Elsa replied

"No...that's not necessary" Chris replied softly

"I expected you to come at me screaming and hollering" Elsa replied

"I have never raised my voice to a woman and I never will. Despite everything Elsa you are still very important to me. I just won't forget you like that...we loved and we shared and I will always cherish that" Chris replied

"Even after I just told you I want a divorce" Elsa replied softly 

"Of course. Even after" Chris replied softly

*Later that same day*  
"So she asked for a divorce" Tom asked sitting on the couch next to Chris

"Yes. I can't say I blame her" Chris replied softly

"I still can't help but feel responsible for this" Tom whispered sadly

Chris placed a hand on Tom's cheek "Don't you dare feel that way. I am responsible for my own actions okay...not you. Whatever happens between me and Elsa is between us"

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and placed a quick kiss on his lips "Sorry. I don't know what came over me"

Chris chuckled and pulled Tom close "Shut up and give me a proper kiss"

Tom gave a sigh of relief and leaned in closing the small gap between them. He didn't know what is was about Chris's lips that made him feel so safe and wanted.

Tom broke the kiss "Chris...i know you might think I 'm mad. But I think I'm falling in love you"

Chris smiled "You think?"

"Don't tease" Tom replied with a frown

Chris chuckled "I love you too"

Chris and Tom still didn't know what was going to happen. Although at least they knew they wouldn't be doing it alone.


	16. How Do You Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and for all the hits  
> :)

Maybe he should have taken Chris's advice and just said no. Then again Tom hated being rude and didn't like to disappoint. So of course he said yes to the interview and now here he was sitting in a backstage area feeling like his nerves were shot and all eyes on him. Chris promised he would be watching from home and told him that if he felt uncomfortable he was in his right to say no to answering any inane questions.

*Earlier*  
"You know you can say no to this. You really don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable" Chris said lying beside Tom in bed

"I know but I feel like it would be rude and besides I'm pretty sure it will be fine" Tom replied his blue green eyes locked on the ceiling 

Chris looked over to Tom lying beside him "Are you sure? I mean really really sure about this"

Tom raised up on his elbows and locked eyes with Chris "I'm sure...but thank you for being so worried about me. It's quite adorable"

Chris blushed "Shut up"

*Back To The Now*  
"Tom they are ready for you" a petite female said peeking her head in the door

Tom perked up and smiled softly "Thank you"

Tom inhaled a deep breath and exhaled "You can do this. It'll be fine"

Tom heard as he heard them announce his name and put on his best smile as he walked out into the bright lights and to the loud applause of the audience

Chris watched from home sitting on the couch "You can do this Tom. I know you can"

"So Tom how are you" the interviewer asked with a smile

"I've been great Michael. How have you been?" Tom asked with a smile

"Well still alive and kicking as you can see" Michael replied with a chuckle

Tom laughed "Well I guess that's all that matters I suppose"

"So Thor: The Dark World was a huge success. Any other projects you've been working on lately" Mike asked with a smile

"Yes actually. I've been quite busy...endless projects have come my way. I'm quite excited and I can't wait for them to be finished so everyone can enjoy them" Tom replied with a smile

"Well I'm sure the fans out there can't wait to see them" Mike replied

"Well that's why I do this. I love my job and I love to make others happy so I'm content with what I do" Tom replied with a smile

"Tom I have to ask. I know you love your fans...but I have to ask how do you think your fans feel now knowing you were the reason for Chris Hemsworth marriage ending" Mike asked 

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat. All of a sudden he felt the bright lights from the cameras burning and the gaze of the audience burning holes into his soul.

"Fucking shit" Chris whispered as he sat on the edge of couch gripping at the couch cushions tightly 

Chris couldn't help but feel his heart drop seeing how lost and scared Tom looked trying his best to find the right answer.

Tom shifted in his seat "Well I honestly hope that my fans will understand that I am human and I'm not perfect. It was never my intent for things to go as they did but it happened and there is nothing I can do to take it back. All I can hope it that my fans will forgive me and that's really all I have to say about that subject"

"Way to go babe" Chris thought with a soft smile

"I'm sure they will Tom. I really hope things work out for you and that your career continues to bring you more success. Thank you for stopping by tonight...it was an honor to have Loki sit in that chair" Mike said shaking Tom's hand

"Well thanks for having me" Tom replied with a chuckle

*Later on that day*  
"You really think I did okay" Tom asked softly sitting next to Chris on the couch

"Yeah you handled that perfectly" Chris replied with a smile

"I cannot begin to tell you how nervous I was" Tom replied with a sigh of relief

"Trust me I know how you feel" Chris replied softly

"So have you talked to Elsa" Tom asked faintly

"Earlier today. She's already talked to someone about drawing up the divorce papers. When everything is gathered together we will meet together for some kind of meeting. Don't really know much of the other details" Chris replied softly

"Well let's get your mind off it for now and watch some TV okay" Tom replied with a smile

"TV sounds good" Chris replied with a smile

Tom grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Not even a few minuets after turning it on... Chris began to wish he didn't.

"So Tom was on The Tonight Show with Mike today and he was asked about his affair with Chris Hemsworth" the female host said with a smile

"Really and how did that go" the male host replied 

"Well Rick he was asked how his fans feel now knowing he was the reason behind Chris Hemsworth divorce from Elsa Pataky" the female replied shifting in his chair

"I've got to hear this Julie" Rick replied with a smirk

"He gave the most sorriest answer ever. He said he was only human and that he hoped his fans would understand" Julie replied with a scoff

Rick gave a glare "Are you kidding me with that? The guy is a homewrecker...he ruined a marriage. Fans Tom Hiddleston is not a saint...get a better role model" Rick replied with a firm tone

"My feelings exactly. He's playing this off like if it was just a random slip up...uh I don't think so. See I used to respect Tom and Chris but now...such a pity" Julie replied

Chris had heard enough and grabbed the remote shutting off the TV "Jackoffs"

Tom kept his gaze on the black screen of the TV and chuckled "Homewrecker...I see"

"Tom don't listen to them. They are just talking out of their asses" Chris replied sternly

Tom got up from the couch "No Chris they are right. This is what I am now. This is all I'll ever be remembered for...as the guy who ruined a marriage"

"Tom...don't___" Chris started

"I'm going to bed" Tom replied as he trudged up the stairs and closed the door behind him

Chris was fuming. Rick and Julie definitely crossed the line and Chris was going to be damn sure they knew about it


	17. What You Least Expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Now  
> Might Be A While Before I Update Again  
> Suffered The Loss Of Family Member :(

Chris pulled his golden strands into a small ponytail and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He searched the kitchen counter until he found his keys in one of the drawers.

"Where are you going?" a soft voice behind him spoke

"Um out I promise I won't be long" Chris replied with a smile

"I didn't ask how long you were going to be out. I asked where you were going" Tom replied coming down from the final step of the stairs

Chris stayed silent and shifted.

"I heard you on the phone last night Chris. I heard you talking to the studio workers of that show we were watching last night" Tom replied softly

"So if you know where I'm going why ask?" Chris replied 

"Because I was hoping you would change your mind and you would realize how silly it would be. Going down there and ranting and raving would solve nothing" Tom replied softly

"Yes it would. They would know to keep their mouths closed and their comments to themselves" Chris replied angrily

"Chris I understand you are upset...but this will pass" Tom replied reassuringly

Chris scoffed "How can you be so calm about this? How can you not be upset?"

Tom sighed "I was upset and I was hurt by their words. It's just if I spent all my anger and energy on every little word or insult that was hurled at me I would not live a very fulfilling life. So the best thing we can do Chris is just let it go" Tom replied walking up to Chris

"Sorry but you and I are very different" Chris replied turning to walk out the door

Tom quickly reached out and grabbed Chris by his forearm making Chris look back towards him.

"Please Chris. Don't do this...just stay here with me" Tom pleaded softly

"Please let me go" Chris whispered sternly

"No...not until you promise you won't go to that studio" Tom replied firmly

Chris pulled his arm out of Tom's grip "I'll be back in a few"

With that Chris opened and walked out Tom's front door.

Tom exhaled a deep breath as he walked to his kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He hated how Chris could be so stubborn. There really was no need for Chris to march down to some studio and unleash on people just to defend his honor. Tom had heard it all and seen it all...yes some of the things he read about himself in tabloids hurt but he just had to cast all that negativity out of his life and focus on what was important to him. Tom never like to let his anger show...he just wasn't an angry person anyway.

Tom was about to place the cup of coffee to his lips when he heard a knock on the door. Maybe it was Chris? Maybe he came to his senses after all.

Tom walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob to open it "Well I'm glad you decided to listen to me for once"

Tom felt his heart jump to his throat "Oh my...Elsa"

Elsa stood there her face soft "Tom. Hello."

Tom snapped out of his trance "Elsa hello."

"May I come in" Elsa asked softly

Tom stepped aside "Of course"

Elsa smiled softly as she walked in as Tom closed the door behind her. Shit...if ever there was a time for Chris not to be here.

Chris sat in his car that was parked in the studio parking lot of Rick and Julie. He wanted nothing more than to walk in there and tell both of them to mind their own fucking business and keep Tom's name out of their big mouths. Only something was stopping him...or rather someone. That someone was Tom and that's why he was still sitting in his car and his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Chris pulled his hair of its hair tie and groaned in frustration.

"For fuck's sake. Damn it Tom...messing with my head" Chris whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tom was right. If Chris were to go in there ranting and raving it would just show that they struck a nerve and that's exactly what people like Rick and Julie feed on. He was better than that and so was Tom. Tom is not a homewrecker...Chris knew that and as long as he knew the truth that's all that mattered to him. Chris sighed softly and turned the engine over and began to make the drive back home...but not making a quick stop first.

*Tom's Home*  
"So Elsa. What brings you to my home?" Tom asked nervously

Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"I apologize. That was stupid of me to ask such a question" Tom replied softly

Elsa sighed softly and crossed her legs "I see that he's staying with you now"

Tom sat back into his couch "Uh yes. I couldn't just leave him out there with no where to go"

"Then again why would you turn him away after everything that you both have gone through in this home" Elsa replied softly her voice almost cold and strangely calm

"Elsa I am sorry. I know what I did with Chris was very wrong. I don't blame you if you never forgive me but please know I never meant to hurt you in any way shape or form." Tom replied sadly

Elsa locked eyes with Tom and then looked ahead of him seeing one of Chris's jackets hanging from the kitchen counter chairs.

"Yes you did" Elsa whispered

"No Elsa I didn't. Believe me when I tell you this. What I had with Serena was real...it's just ugh I don't know why I let my emotions get the best of me when it comes to Chris" Tom replied softly 

"It's called love Tom. See what you had with Serena was actually convenience...you thought what you had was real but it wasn't. You thought by being with her it would make up for what you had with my husband...well soon to be ex-husband. Yet it was only to find out that being with Serena never filled that void because you had fallen for my husband and obviously he fell in love with you." Elsa replied her eyes welling up with tears

Tom didn't say a word and remained quite.

Elsa began to cry "What I don't understand and probably never will is how you of all people Tom could do this to me? I mean was I not a good friend to you Tom? Did I not try to help you find that right girl and then when I thought you did it was all lies and you were sleeping with my husband" 

Tom felt his heart break for her "Elsa you were a wonderful friend and I would like to still consider you a friend. I just don't know why I did what I did. I cannot begin to explain it and it would be very difficult to as well. Like I said I never ever meant to hurt you and to see you this way breaks my heart. I'm so so sorry"

"Its just when I was with Chris...nothing mattered and I know that sounds cold...but it's the truth. I felt like I've always been wanting to feel...I felt loved and wanted. And when you go for so long without those feelings and then you finally feel them again it feels nice. Chris made me feel happy and safe...bloody hell this is very hard to explain to you while you are sitting there in tears Elsa" Tom replied softly

"Tom guess what" a familiar voice said happily and the door heard closing

Chris walked into the living room and his face shown of shock and confusion "Elsa. Umm what are you doing here?"


	18. This Time Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You AFI For Helping Me Through This One

"She was just leaving Chris" Tom replied with a warm smile his eyes locked on Elsa

Elsa uncrossed her legs and stood up "Yes I was. Lots of things I have to get done"

Chris cocked an eyebrow "That didn't answer my question. I asked what you were doing here?"

Tom sighed "Chris please don't be rude. She just came to talk to me. No harm in that"

Chris sighed softly "I'm sorry"

"So what were you about to say before seeing Elsa here?" Tom asked standing from the couch

Chris looked at Tom then towards Elsa "I brought breakfast. Elsa you are more than welcome to join us"

Elsa smiled softly "I don't think that would be a good idea. Now Tom...Chris. I have to get going"

Tom and Chris watched as Elsa walked to the front door and then walked out closing the door behind her.

"What is the matter with you?" Tom asked softly

"What do you mean?" Chris asked walking towards the kitchen

Tom glared at Chris "She is still your wife Chris. Please don't begin to treat her like a complete stranger whenever you see her around. And please don't do it because of me either"

Chris plopped down in his chair "You are right...I was a douche and I'm sorry"

Tom smiled warmly "Good. Now let's eat"

Chris watched as Tom's hands reached into the bag "So are you going to tell me what you two talked about?"

Tom pulled his hand out of the bag like he had just been scolded "Oh it was nothing really. Don't worry about it"

Chris locked his eyes on Tom "Tom you can tell___"

"I said don't worry about it Chris" Tom replied sternly

Chris's gaze grew serious as he watched Tom compose himself "Fine then I won't ask again"

Tom sighed softly "Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just I don't know"

Tom shut his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled "I'm going to my room. Thank you for breakfast but I'll eat later"

Chris didn't say a word and just watched as Tom walked upstairs and disappeared with the sound of the door closing.

*Few Hours Later*  
Chris finally decided Tom had enough personal time to himself and walked upstairs. Chris stood before Tom's bedroom door and knocked.

"Yes Chris" Tom called out from the other side of the door

"May I come in...please" Chris replied softly

Tom smiled softly "Yes"

Chris opened the door and poked his head in. Tom couldn't help but smile seeing how Chris looked like an overgrown child peeking inside. How is it that he looks so stunning all the time. Golden hair curled beautifully around his shoulder and his bright blue eyes glowing with concern.

"Are you okay now?" Chris asked as he walked in closing the door behind him

"I think so. Listen Chris we have to talk" Tom replied softly

"Alright" Chris replied taking a seat next to Tom in bed.

Tom smiled softly as he removed a stray golden lock from Chris's face "Bloody hell you are beautiful"

"Is this what were are talking about? How beautiful I am?" Chris replied with a seductive smile

Tom blushed "No...but it doesn't hurt to point out the obvious" 

Chris captured Tom's lips in a passionate kiss. Tom moaned into the kiss as he let Chris put his weight on him and he fell back onto the bed with a delighted sigh. Chris ran his huge hands down Tom's torso and then to his thigh. Tom quickly forgot the matter at hand and broke the kiss quickly.

"What's the matter. You don't like it" Chris replied confused

Tom shook his head no and sighed softly "I've decided to go back home"

Chris chuckled and caressed Tom's cheek softly "You are home Tom"

Tom smiled softly "No Chris. I meant back home to England"

Chris pulled back and locked eyes with Tom "Why?"

Tom sighed "I just need some time to think. I need to clear my mind and find myself. What I want for my future and what's going to happen now since all of this has happened"

Chris smirked "So you are running away?"

Tom face contorted that comment was unnecessary "I'm not running away. I just want to go back home for a while and that's it. I don't need to explain anything to you Chris...I'm not a child"

Chris scoffed "You are just running away.Because why...because my wife came over here and gave you a scolding"

Tom stood from the bed his face angry and frustrated "Don't you dare assume that I can't handle my own...and don't you dare insult me with such comments"

"Mad because it's the truth" Chris replied sternly

"You know what Chris. If this is how you are going to be just because I want to go home for a while...then maybe I shouldn't bother to come back" Tom replied firmly

Chris quickly shot up and locked eyes with Tom "So what you plan to leave me just like she left me"

"You cheated on her Christopher" Tom shouted in anger

"Yeah WITH YOU" Chris shouted back his blue eyes glowing with anger.

"Get out...get out and don't come back. And if I don't come back from England...then you know why" Tom replied coldly but calmly 

"You know what...I don't care if you come back or not" Chris replied sternly as he walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Tom heard as Chris's angry feet stomped down the stairs and then out the front door with a loud slam. 

Tom plopped onto his bed and buried his face in his hands "Fucking hell"


	19. Leave Me Paralyzed, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back for an update. sorry I took so long dealing with a lot right now but anywho...lets do this.

"This is Tom. My apologizes for not catching your call. Please Leave A Message" 

"Fucking shit" Chris groaned out chucking his phone to the passenger side of his car.

He had already tried calling Tom twice and he always got the same thing. His damn voicemail. He knew Tom was leaving he just didn't think when he came back home the next day Tom would be gone. Then again could he blame Tom for wanting to leave without telling him because of him being such a prick the day before. Of course not.

"Couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut could you. Idiot" Chris though gripping the hands of his steering wheel tightly.

Releasing the steering wheel Chris leaned his head on the steering wheel and sighed. It was his worst fear coming true...being alone. Chris never ever wanted to being alone...not even as a small child Chris hated being alone and would surround himself with his brothers and plenty of friends. Now here he was a grown man alone. Why? Because he could never seem to get his shit together. Elsa was already in the process of leaving him and now Tom was gone. 

Running his fingers through his hair he grabbed his phone once more and dialed Tom's number.

"Maybe third time would be the charm" Chris mumbled

One ring.

Two rings .

Three rings .

"This is Tom___"

"Son of a bitch" Chris growled out in anger throwing his phone and burying his face in his hands

It was then that Chris jumped hearing a knock on his window. Chris looked up and felt his heart drop. Opening the door and stepping out Chris then leaned against the car.

"Hi" Chris replied softly

"Hi" she said warmly

"How are you Elsa?" Chris asked softly 

"Hanging in there. How about you? You look like something is bothering you?" Elsa replied placing a hand on Chris's forearm then quickly pulling it away with a nervous smile

"Sorry force of habit" Elsa replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me" Chris replied softly

Elsa locked eyes with Chris and then quickly looked away for fear of letting herself say or do anything else.

"I came over here to umm..." Elsa cleared her throat and pulled an envelope from out of her purse.

"I came over here to bring you the divorce papers. I've signed them already...now I just...I just need you to sign them" Elsa replied softly

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be doing this. He could still remember the first time he laid eyes on Elsa. She took his breath away...she was simply stunning. He knew right then and there she was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. When he proposed he could remember being so nervous that he was already scared she was going to laugh in his face and say no. 

Fast forward to a few years later with him and Elsa now being married and then he walked into his life. He had to stir the pot and make Chris for the first time in his life question everything he had fought so hard to build. Chris could remember him walking onto the set. Black unruly curls and beautiful bright blue eyes...for the first time in his life Chris was left speechless by the same sex. Chris remembered being nervous when he walked right up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Tom. Pleasure to meet you" Tom smiled brightly 

Chris didn't say a word and just smile. He was pretty sure he looked like a total fool at remembering on that moment. 

"Are you alright?" Tom asked

"I'm Chris and yeah I'm fine" Chris replied with a smile

"Well it's very nice to meet you Chris. I'm sure we'll be very good friends by the end of this I hope" Tom replied softly

"I'm pretty sure we will" Chris replied with a smirk

"Chris do you want me to leave the papers here so you can look over them" Elsa replied 

Oh shit did he just go back down memory lane right now with Elsa standing there before him with divorce papers in her hand.

Chris looked at the papers in Elsa's hand "Yeah I'll look over them and I'll return them to you when I'm done" 

"So where's Tom? I assume you are waiting for him" Elsa asked softly

"He isn't here. He went back home to England for a few days" Chris replied he dare not even mention the argument they had to Elsa for fear of her saying I told you so.

"Oh okay. Well I have to get going I have a photoshoot to head to" Elsa replied stepping back away from Chris

Chris sighed and pulled Elsa by the arm pulling her in for a warm hug "You can punch me in the face afterwards if you want...but for what it's worth Elsa. I'm so sorry and you will always be important to me"

Elsa shut her eyes and felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes and she gently pushed Chris away "Just return the papers to me once you've signed them. Goodbye Chris"

Chris nodded and watched as Elsa got into her car and drove away. Chris got back into his car and was about to start the engine until he heard his notification alarm go off.

Chris grabbed his phone. It was a text from Tom.

Still on the flight back home. I'll call you when I land and get home. We have to talk. -Tom-

Chris heaved a sigh of relief as he texted Tom a quick okay in response. Chris then placed his phone back on the passenger side. It was then that Chris caught sight of the divorce papers Elsa handed him on his dashboard. Never in his life had Chris ever felt so conflicted then right at this moment.


	20. Damn Contradictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola ;)

Chris took a deep breath and pushed the answer button.

"Hello" Chris answered

"Hi" the voice on the other end replied back

"So...how was the flight back home" Chris asked nervously

"Somewhat calming" the voice replied back

"Listen Tom...before you say anything I just want to apologize for snapping at you like that. I had no right to do that. If you wanted to go back home...who am I to say you can't" Chris replied softly

"I'm sorry too. Maybe I went about telling you the wrong way. I shouldn't have gotten upset either...it's just I have so much on my mind right now it's a little overwhelming" Tom replied with a sigh

"I know. Tell me about it" Chris replied 

"Listen Chris we need to talk" Tom replied his voice weak

"Okay" Chris replied taking a seat on the couch in his hotel room

"I think maybe we should stop this" Tom whispered nervously

"What's this?" Chris asked firmly

"Chris you know what I'm talking about. This...this I don't know relationship...fling, whatever the bloody hell you want to call it. Work things out with Elsa and just move on" Tom replied his voice almost pleading

"What did she tell you Tom?" Chris asked sternly

"Does it really matter?" Tom replied softly

"Just tell me what she fucking told you" Chris replied back in frustration

"She's heartbroken Chris. She misses you and I know full well that poor woman still loves you. It broke my heart to see her in tears Chris...I felt like a selfish piece of crap for doing what I did. I know I can't take it back...but I know that you can try to fix it and go back to her" Tom replied 

"So what just because she comes over you all of a sudden think you know what I want or become some damn marriage counselor" Chris replied back sarcastically 

"Damn it Chris I'm just trying to help you out. Why must you always get so damn defensive" Tom asked angrily

"Because I hate when people assume that they know everything about me. I hate when people assume they know what I want...when they don't know a damn thing" Chris replied harshly

"Please Chris just listen for once" Tom replied softly

"Why now all of a sudden. The day before Elsa came over you told me you loved me and kissed me. What the hell was that... just a pack of lies" Chris asked sternly

"No it wasn't lies. I do love you and that's why for the sake of your career and the sake of your marriage please just at least try to make things right" Tom replied softly 

Chris sighed in frustration " My sake or your sake...let's be honest here Tom"

Tom growled in anger "I have to go. If you aren't go to listen to a damn word I'm saying to you. Then there is no point in me wasting my time"

"Well then don't" Chris replied deeply and hung up

Tom threw his phone to the side and groaned in frustration "Stubborn bastard"

"But you love him" Tom thought

Tom sighed softly "Yes I do. That's why this is so hard"

Chris sank back into the couch and covered his face with his hand "Why now? Why was Tom trying to push him away after just professing his love to him the other day? Was he scared? He just didn't understand"

Chris opened his eyes and looked over at the coffee table where his empty beer bottle sat and caught sight of the divorce papers Elsa had given him to sign. Chris grabbed at the papers and opened them to the last page where he saw Elsa's signature on the dotted line right next to the empty line where he was supposed to sign.

"Fuck" Chris sighed and he placed the papers back on the table and grabbed his phone

Pushing the number Chris dialed the phone and waited until finally.

"Hello" the voice answered

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "Elsa. It's me. Can we meet up somewhere? We need to talk?"


	21. You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Toddler and Husband

Chris sat at a table in a small coffee shop away from prying eyes as he fumbled with the buttons on his jacket. He was nervous...very nervous. He felt the same way he felt when he was meeting Elsa for their first date. Chris ran his fingers through his loose golden blonde hair and exhaled deeply.

"Chris" a soft voice whispered

Chris looked and smiled softly "Elsa. How are you?"

Elsa smiled softly "I've been okay. Is everything okay...you sounded like something was wrong on the phone"

Chris sighed "Please sit"

Elsa smiled softly and took a seat in the chair in front of Chris. A moment of silence passed before Chris spoke.

"Would you like anything?" 

Elsa nodded "No it's okay thank you though"

Chris cleared his throat "I...uh...I read through the divorce papers already"

Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Did you? Have you signed them already"

Chris locked eyes with Elsa "No...no I haven't"

Elsa perked up upon hearing Chris's response "You haven't? Why not? I thought this was what you wanted?"

Chris furrowed his brows "What I wanted? Elsa I never wanted a divorce...you did. I just respected your decision"

"Chris? What's going on? Why am I here?" Elsa asked confused

Chris gulped loudly "I miss you Elsa. I want to try and make this work. Only if you will let me. I don't want it to end this way"

Elsa looked away. A mixture of sadness and happiness read in her eyes.

"Chris why are you doing this?" Elsa asked softly

Chris looked up at Elsa "What are you talking about?"

Elsa smiled softly "You know what I'm talking about Chris"

"What you don't think I want to make this work? You don't think I don't miss you? Of course I miss you Elsa we are still married and we share everything with each other" Chris replied firmly

"What happen between you and Tom?" Elsa asked softly

Chris looked away "Nothing"

Elsa sighed "Chris...please...no more lies"

"He thinks we should end what we have and that I should try to make things work with you. But I'm doing this because I want to not because he told me to" Chris replied quickly

Elsa chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked blue eyes glowing

Elsa reached over and brushed her hand against Chris's cheek "You would bend over backwards just to make anyone happy"

Chris frowned "Elsa...I"

"Chris you don't want to get back with me because you want this. You are doing this so you can tell Tom that you tried and that he was wrong. You want his to know you tried and that you know he is the one you want to be with. Chris I'm not dumb...and I'm still your wife so I think I know how you work" Elsa replied with a soft smile

Chris looked away ashamed "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm being stupid aren't I"

"No you are in love. Remember we were there together once" Elsa replied softly

"You aren't upset? You are being strangely calm about the whole thing. About the whole divorce" Chris replied 

"Chris I can't be upset with you. I won't lie that I have tried. The nights where I lie awake in bed and look over and you aren't there. When I realize you are in his bed...by his side. I want to feel angry but I can't. I love and care for you to much to stay angry at you. I suppose that sounds a little crazy doesn't it" Elsa replied with a smile

Chris reached out and took Elsa's hand in his "No it doesn't. I don't want to lose you in my life Elsa...I want you to be there...always" 

Elsa began to let the tears fall "Me too. It's just going to be a little hard to not call you my husband anymore...and it will take time"

"I've got nothing but time. I always will for you Elsa" Chris replied with a warm smile

*Few Days Later*  
Chris sat trying his best to calm his nerves and calm his bouncing knee. The last thing he wanted was people to think he was some crazy person on a plane. Only a few more hours to go and this flight was over. He decided to take Elsa's advice and fly to England and talk to Tom. Never in a million years would he ever think he would be getting relationship advice from his ex-wife.

Never in a million years would Elsa be his ex-wife. Chris finally brought himself to sign and return the papers to Elsa. There were no anger towards either one of them. Chris told Elsa he was still sorry about how everything happened. Elsa said "There is nothing we can do about it now. Only try to grow and move on". Chris wished Elsa nothing but happiness and hoped she would find someone who would treat her like the queen she deserved to be treated like.

*Hours later*  
Finally after what seemed like forever Chris's flight touched ground and he couldn't wait to get off of that plane. After getting his rental and everything together Chris made his way to Tom's house. He really hoped Tom would give him a chance to talk to him and explain things. He hoped Tom would give him another chance.

After an hour drive Chris finally parked in Tom's driveway and got out of his rental. Chris walked right up to Tom's door and took a deep breath lifting his hand and knocking on Tom's door. The door opened and Chris felt his heart pounding.

"Tom...I___" Chris's words caught in his throat

"Well I'll be damned" a voice said with a smirk

"Serena" Chris replied in shock


	22. When The Words Aren't Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Haven't Updated In A While  
> My Son Was Sick...Now He's All Better And I'm Super Happy

"Don't look so happy to see me Chris" Serena said with a smirk

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you...or anyone. I just came here to see Tom" Chris replied softly

"Well he's inside. Don't worry I'm just about to leave anyway" Serena said with that same stupid smirk on her face

Chris didn't say a word and just looked away. He didn't sit on a long flight just to give her the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

Serena grabbed her coat from the rack beside the door and walked pass Chris.

"See you around Chris. Oh and by the way how is your wife" Serena asked before getting into her car

Chris bit his lower lip and held his composure "Don't you dare let her get the best of you. You didn't come here for her"

Chris walked in and took in a deep breath. The living room and kitchen were empty. Where the hell was he if he was inside? Ugh Serena better not have lied to him. Chris walked towards the stairs and looked up.

"Not the best time to let your nerves get the best of you. So suck it up and get up there" Chris thought with a nervous sigh

Chris slowly made his way up the stairs and saw Tom's bedroom was slightly open "Please be here"

Chris pushed the door open and shut it behind him softly. Tom wasn't in here. He was beginning to think Serena lied and made a fool of him by not telling him where Tom really was. Chris was about to turn his back until he heard a door creak open and there he was looking as lovely as ever. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, barefoot, shirtless and his chestnut curls were now black and dripping a bit of water. Fresh out of the shower Tom was breathtaking.

Tom dried his hair off with a towel and looked up his face turning from a smile to one of shock "Oh my God. Chris. What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too" Chris replied trying his best to keep his eyes off Tom's toned figure

"Chris" Tom replied sternly

Chris exhaled softly "I came here to talk to you. I came here because I miss you and I wanted to see you again" 

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat "Chris I told you that we shouldn't continue on with this. You should not have come here"

Chris looked up "Why did Serena change your mind that fast"

Tom's eyes narrowed "Pardon?"

"Why was she here Tom. I thought you and her were over. At least that's what you told me when you left her for me" Chris replied firmly

Tom smiled softly "If you are thinking I did something with her you couldn't be more wrong. She was here because we bumped into each other on the streets. She's visiting family here and I invited her over just to talk and that's it. She hasn't changed at all...so I politely told her to leave"

Chris looked away trying to hide his embarrassment " I see. Well as far as her not changing I can see that. She asked me how things with me and Elsa were going"

Tom frowned "Sorry she said that to you. But how are things with you and Elsa"

Chris sat on the edge of Tom's bed " Fine. I sighed the papers and returned them to her. There was no hard feelings between either of us. I wished her all the happiness in the world and that I hoped she could find someone who could treat her better than I did"

"You mean you didn't try to fix things with her" Tom asked softly

"I did. I tried but I couldn't. I couldn't pretend that things could go back to normal...I couldn't lie to myself and I couldn't lie to her. She doesn't deserve anymore lies...so we talked and decided going out separate ways was best for both of us" 

Tom looked away "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad on the other hand that you two didn't wind up with a nasty and bitter divorce"

"Yeah" Chris replied softly

Silence then fell on the room. The sound of cars outside and water dripping from the shower head was all that could be heard.

"Your hair is black now. Why?" Chris asked moving a gold strand from his face

Tom ran his hand through his damp hair "I wanted something a little different. Do you not like it?" 

Chris stood from the edge of the bed and walked up to Tom and ran one of his hands in Tom's hair. Chris relished in the coolness and dampness of Tom's hair. Tom couldn't help but shiver in delight feeling Chris touching him this way again.

"I love it. It makes your eyes pop and your skin glow" Chris replied in a deep husky tone

"Tha...thank you" Tom replied nervously

Chris smiled and couldn't help but inhale the fresh scent that was Tom. They locked eyes with each other and smiled softly 

"Chris I...I" Tom struggled

Chris shook his head and pulled Tom's body flush against him. Tom's body warmth against him felt right...for the first time in a long time Chris felt complete

"I didn't come all the way here to not do this again" Chris whispered softly

Tom gave Chris a confused look. Chris then placed a finger under Tom's chin and brought him in for a sweet kiss that became all to passionate all to quickly.

"Oh Chris. I missed you" Tom whispered once the kiss was broken

Chris traced a finger over Tom's plump and raw lips "How much did you miss me"

Tom smiled seductively "Allow me to show you darling"


	23. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of work update

"Uh...Chris...faster please. Please" Tom moaned underneath Chris.

Chris growled out loudly feeling Tom's nails raking down his back and the grip his legs had around his waist grow tighter with every thrust

"Fuck me...bloody...hell" Tom cried out 

Chris felt his dick twitch as looked down at Tom. His now black curls sticking to his forehead and his eyes shut tight in ecstasy. His body slick with a fine layer of sweat...cheeks flushed and lips parted into that perfect O. It was taking all of Chris's willpower to not come just looking at Tom thrashing underneath him.

"Oh Chris...I missed this. I missed you darling. You inside me and your body against mine" Tom whispered softly into Chris's ear

Chris smiled softly "I missed you too Tom. When you left I was scared you were never going to come back. So I had to come here and prove to you how much you mean to me" 

"Well...ohh...you are proving it just perfectly darling" Tom moaned out feeling Chris brush up against his sweet spot making his buck his hips up

"Good" Chris whispered into Tom's ear seductively 

Tom groaned as he felt Chris's hands roam his body. Chris relished in feeling the small goosebumps that formed every time his hand brushed up against Tom's skin. Chris felt Tom's breathing begin to increase and he knew Tom was about to reach his end. Chris began to thrust into Tom's faster and without mercy...brushing up against that spot that made Tom go crazy with intense pleasure.

"Oh god...bloody...fuck...I'm FUCK" Tom cried out as he came all over Chris's stomach.

Chris gave a few more deep thrusts and soon came deep inside Tom and collapsed on the bed right beside Tom. Both fully satisfied and trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing" Tom said his breathing still a little erratic 

"It was worth that long flight here" Chris replied as he pulled the covers over both him and Tom

"I love you Chris" Tom whispered as he began to slip into sleep

Chris smiled softly "I love you too"

*Few Hours Later*  
"Tom..babe...wake up" Chris whispered caressing Tom's cheek lovingly

"Hmm what happen" Tom said sleepily 

"Your cell is ringing doll" Chris replied with a kiss to the forehead holding Tom's cell in his hand

"Oh thank you" Tom replied as he took the ringing phone from Chris's large hand

"Hello" Tom answered softly

"Mum hello. I know I'm sorry I was busy" Tom replied his cheeks blushing red as he felt Chris's hands on his thigh

"Yes mum I would love to. Although I do have to ask is it okay to bring a friend along" Tom replied biting his lower lip nervously

"Wonderful. Then I will see you at 7" Tom replied with a smile as he hung up

Chris smiled and locked eyes with Tom. Tom smiled seeing how beautiful Chris looked with his hair around his face and shoulders like a golden curtain of loveliness. Tom reached out and tucked a strand behind Chris's ear. 

"So what was that all about" Chris asked softly

"My mother is having dinner at our family home tonight. She wants me to come." Tom replied softly 

"I see and this friend you are asking to bring along...may I ask who it is" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh it's not you" Tom replied with a smile

Chris glared daggers at Tom. Tom couldn't help but laugh at Chris's reaction.

"I'm just jesting...of course it's you love" Tom replied kissing Chris sweetly

"Jerk" Chris mumbled under his breath

"I heard that" Tom replied with a playful glare

"Listen Tom. How does your mother feel about me and you" Chris asked softly

"Umm I don't know" Tom replied getting out of bed and pulling on his black skinny jeans

"She doesn't know. I thought you told her" Chris replied confused

"Well I did. She knows all about that time when Elsa told everyone on television. And that's about it...well that's all I've told her" Tom replied softly

"You haven't told her you are still seeing me have you?" Chris asked softly

"No...I haven't. To be quite frank...I told her you and I were no longer speaking to each other" Tom replied softly

"Tom are you fucking kidding me. You told her that and now here you are inviting me to join you and your family for dinner. What...how is this going to work?" Chris asked nervously

"I invited you because I want her to know I'm with you. I want her to know that you make me happy and that I want to be with you...always" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Tom...I...I don't know what to say" Chris replied with a soft sigh

Tom bit his lower lip "If you don't want to come I understand"

Tom turned to walk away and felt Chris's hand on his arm "Of course I'll come...I'll do anything for you"

Tom blushed "Thank you"

"Well look I'm going to shower. If that's okay with you" Chris replied getting out of bed

"By all means" Tom replied softly

Tom watched as Chris walked into the bathroom in all his naked glory and shut the door behind him. As soon as he heard the shower start Tom felt his heart beating rapidly and his brain racing. How was he going to do this? How was he going to break it to his family that he was happy and in love with a man? Would they be happy for him or will they shun him for it? 

Tom threw himself back onto his bed "I think I'm going to make myself go crazy before I even make it there"


	24. Those Lovely Family Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my favorite reader...who keeps me going:)  
> Dade.The.Hero this one is for you doll <3

"Are you okay" Chris asked from the passenger side of Tom's car

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Tom replied with a nervous smile

Chris removed his gaze from the car window "Because you haven't said a word when we left your house and you haven't said a word now. So are you okay?" 

Tom gulped "Look I won't lie. I am a bit nervous about taking you to see my family. I really don't know what to expect"

Chris chuckled softly "Look I'm sure everything will be okay. Just don't stress yourself out over it okay. Besides I'm be right by your side through everything babe"

Tom smiled softly "Thank you. That does make me feel a little bit calmer and better"

Tom brought the car to a stop due to a red light and quickly leaned over and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep teasing like that and we won't make it to your family's house" Chris replied with a smile

"I have to say I would prefer that then going to my mother's" Tom replied with a chuckle

"You are horrible doll" Chris replied with a crooked smile

After an hour drive Tom finally parked his car in his mother's driveway. Tom let out a deep breath and was still gripping the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure he was holding on to the wheel. 

"So are we going to go inside or are you going to stay here all day looking like the world is about to end" Chris said unbuckling his seat belt

Tom inhaled and exhaled a deep breath "Just give me a moment"

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Tom's hands "Look everything is going to be fine. I'm sure your family will understand."

Tom finally unbuckled his belt and got out of the car "Okay...we can do this right. I mean it will be fine"

"Yes I'm sure it will" Chris replied shutting the door beside him 

Tom was about to walk in front of Chris until Chris pulled him back by the hand and laced their hands together.

"Remember I'm here okay" Chris whispered softly

Tom and Chris walked up the steps of the front porch and slowly Tom raised his hand to ring the door bell. Tom could hear his family from inside and his mother announcing that he was here. Tom couldn't help but smile hearing his mother's voice from inside...he missed her so much. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her...its just with his hectic schedule he didn't really have the time.

Tom and Chris perked up hearing the door unlock and the door swing open "Oh my darling Thomas...you are fi___" 

Tom's mother didn't even finish her sentence upon seeing Tom and Chris standing there on her front porch hand in hand. Tom cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"Mother you remember Chris" Tom said with that nervous smile still etched on his face

Tom's mother smiled but it was one that Chris could tell wasn't genuine "Of course...will he be the friend you said would be joining us tonight"

Tom looked over and Chris "Yes he is"

Tom's mother gave a soft sigh "Hmm well dinner is almost done. Come on in darling" 

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat "Thank you mother"

Tom's mother gave a quick look and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Chris looked over at Tom who was still a bundle of nerves. Chris gave Tom's hand a quick squeeze.

"Stop being so nervous. Please relax"

Tom sighed "I'm trying. It's not easy"

Chris was about to lean over and give Tom a quick kiss until the voice of a female could be heard coming down the stairs. 

"Tom. Oh gosh you came" a female said rushing to hug Tom

"Of course I would" Tom replied with a smile hugging the female bag

"Chris this is my sister Emma. Emma this is..." Tom was cut off

"I know who this is. Nice of you to come" Emma said with a soft smile

"Thank you" Chris replied softly 

"Everyone dinner is ready" Tom's mother said walking into the living room

Once everyone was seated dishes were being passed around with different types of food. Tom explained every dish to Chris and Chris didn't mind Tom serving his a little bit of everything. Chris didn't care...he loved to give anything a try once. 

Tom's mother cleared her throat gently and spoke "So Thomas. How are things with you and Serena. I heard you two bumped into each other the other day" 

Tom finished the food in his mouth and spoke "Mother me and Serena broke up. I told you that remember. And yes I did bump into her on the streets the other day but nothing came from me bumping into her"

"Why? She was such a sweet girl Thomas" 

Tom sighed softly "Mother please. I know she was a sweet girl but I didn't feel the same way about her that she did for me"

"Oh nonsense" Tom's mother replied

"Mother please. Let's not do this...not in front of company. I'm sure we can talk about it some other time...in private" Tom replied sternly

Chris looked at both Tom and his mother. The tension was building rapidly. 

Emma then spoke "So Chris how are you enjoying England...big difference from Australia huh"

Chris smiled "It's very nice here. And yes it's a very big difference from back home. It's nice to get away for a while"

"Yes especially since you and your wife are now divorced" Tom's mother added with a scoff

"Mother please stop" Tom said trying to remain calm

Chris smiled softly "No...its okay. Yes me and my wife are now divorced. We came to a mutual agreement and still remain on good terms"

Tom's mother rolled her eyes "I don't see how she would seeing as you cheated on her. Cheating is simply immoral" 

Tom was about to open his mouth but Chris stopped him 

"I know it is and I wish I could take it back but I can't. But if you want to know I do love your son and I'm sorry if that bothers you" Chris replied with a smile

"You corrupted my son. You used him for your own personal gain" 

Tom finally snapped and stood from the table "That's it. Look mother I came here because I wanted you to see how happy I was and to tell you that I yes I do love Chris very much. But I can see that you are so close minded that you can't look pass your son being in love with a man and just be happy for me"

Chris watched biting his lower lip and watched with admiration as Tom stood up to his mother and professed his love for him.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way" Tom's mother replied her hand pressed up against her chest

"Well then stop treating me like a child. I am a grown man and can do whatever I please...with or without your consent" Tom replied sternly

"You don't love him Thomas. Don't be daft" 

"That's it. Chris we are leaving. Look if you can't accept me and Chris being together and being in love then maybe...maybe you don't need to be a part of my life. Goodbye mother...Emma it was so nice seeing you again" Tom replied as he grabbed Chris by the hand and all but dragged him out

Chris followed behind Tom and watched as Tom's mother glared daggers at him and Tom's sister mouthed she was sorry.

Chris and Tom got into the car and buckled their belt. Tom turned over the engine and sat there for a moment "I'm so sorry Chris"

Chris sighed softly "It's alright. Let's just get home okay"

After a long quite drive Chris and Tom walked into the house. Chris watched as Tom walked straight upstairs and to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Chris sighed softly and walked up the stairs. Chris was about to place his hand on the knob until the sound of Tom crying behind the door stopped him.

Chris sighed sadly "Damn it"


	25. Prove Them Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been In A Little Bit Of A Funk.  
> Updating now...will not have energy tomorrow

Chris knocked on the door lightly "Babe...are you okay?"

Tom could be heard sniffling inside and trying to clear his throat and gain composure "Yes...I'm fine darling"

"Can I come in?" Chris replied softly

Tom could be heard cursing softly and moving some things around "Just a second"

Chris waited for a minuet and then Tom's footsteps were heard coming towards the door. Chris then stepped back a bit when Tom opened the door and smiled softly.

"Please" Tom said waiting for Chris to walk in

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chris asked with a sad smile

"Of course. I just needed to clear my mind a bit" Tom replied with a bright smile

Chris stepped forward and caressed Tom's cheek. Tom sighed softly and closed his eyes to the warmth of Chris's touch.

"You don't have to lie to me Tom. I know what you were doing in here...I heard you crying" Chris said with a frown

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and it was then that he couldn't hold back anymore. Letting the tears fall down his cheeks Tom finally broke down.

"Why can't she just be happy for me? Why can't she understand that I do want to be with you? Am I just another family embarrassment?" Tom cried tears rolling down his face

Chris sighed softly and pulled Tom into his arms "You are in no way shape or form an embarrassment. Maybe it's just hard for her...she'll come around just give it time babe"

Tom looked up at Chris. Blue green eyes glowing "What if she doesn't? Am I forever to live in shame because of it? Am I to lose my mother because she can't handle that her son is dating a man? Will I be the reason my family will be broken?"

Chris didn't say a word and just watched in sadness as Tom walked to his bed and sat on the edge hanging his head in sadness.

"I want them to share in my happiness. That's all I've ever wanted out of life. All I've ever wanted was to find someone to love and be happy with...and for my family to see that I won't be alone and that I'll be okay. But I guess they don't want that for me"

"I'm sure they do Tom. Look how about we give your mother some time and if you want me and you can go back and talk to her. We can show her that we can truly be happy with each other" Chris replied softly

"You would do that for me" Tom asked with a pout

"I'd do anything for you doll" Chris replied softly

"Marry me then" Tom said quickly

Chris's eyes grew wide "Come again"

Tom stood up from the bed "I said marry me then"

Chris was speechless "I...I don't know what to say. I...oh wow"

Tom smiled softly "I love you...and I know you love me. Right?"

Chris smiled softly "Of course I love you Tom"

"Well then. Let's get married. It doesn't have to be a huge wedding...something simple and small" Tom replied taking Chris's hand in his

Chris smiled sadly "Oh Tom. I love you more than you know but...I"

Tom's eyebrows furrowed "But what"

"I can't marry you" Chris replied softly

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?" Tom replied weakly

"I do want to be with you. But Tom I just got out of a long marriage...I don't think I'm ready to get remarried just yet. Maybe one day...just not now...I don't think I can do it" Chris replied sadly 

Tom let go of Chris's hand and backed away slowly "So you won't marry me"

Chris replied softly "Not now. I'm so sorry"

Tom sighed "Ugh I'm such a bloody fool"

Chris walked up to Tom but Tom backed away "To think that anyone would ever want to spend the rest of their life with me. To think that I actually think you loved me enough to marry me"

Chris's face grew serious "Now wait don't go jumping to conclusions. Just because I won't marry you now doesn't mean that I love you any less. There are plenty of couples who aren't married and their love is as strong as ever. I think right now you are just hurt by your mother so you are just jumping the gun right now"

"You don't know what you are talking about. I'm thinking as clear as ever right now" Tom replied sounding a bit insulted

"Are you? I mean really?" Chris replied sternly

"Yes really" Tom replied firmly

Chris stepped forward and grabbed Tom by the arm. Blue eyes locking on to blue green eyes "I honestly think that you are just trying to prove something to someone. That someone being your mother. Well let me tell you something...you don't have to prove a damn thing to anyone. As long as you and I know how we feel about each other...fuck everyone else. I love you no matter what and if you think me not marrying you means that I don't love you...well then maybe you don't know me like I thought you did. And maybe...there is no point in me being here. On that note...I'm going back home" 

Tom's glared softened "Chris wait...please don't go"

Chris stopped in his tracks "No. I'm leaving...when you have cleared your mind...you know where to find me"

With that Chris walked out the door and out Tom's front door.

Tom walked to his bed and threw himself on it in tears "Fucking hell"


	26. My Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy busy  
> so here's an update...its late but better late then never :)

Tom took a deep breath and raised his hand and rang the door bell. His nerves were shot and his heart was racing...but this was something that had to be done. Tom felt his breath hitch in his throat hearing footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Thomas" her voice said in surprise

Tom looked up with heart broken eyes "Mother we need to talk please"

"I think you said enough earlier"

He could see her trying to shut the door but stopped the door with his hand "Please"

"Alright" 

Tom smiled softly as his mother opened the door and allowed him to walk inside. Tom walked to the living room and sat on the couch with a deep sigh. Soon his mother walked in and sat on the couch before him with a lost expression.

"For all the things I said earlier...I'm so sorry" Tom whispered softly

Tom's mother didn't say a word only looked away looking saddened as if him apologizing brought back the moment of Tom yelling at her to stay of out his life.

"Please say something. It's killing me that you aren't saying a word...much less looking at me" Tom replied sadly

Tom's mother side softly "How can you love him? I though I raised you to be a good decent and honest man" 

Tom could feel his heart drop to his feet "You did mother. Me being in love with a man in no way makes you a horrible parent...its just...I don't know. I love him...and he loves me. We make each other happy...its that what should matter most. That your child is happy"

"He cheated on his wife...for you Thomas. How do you think that reflects on me...that my son is a homewrecker" 

Tom felt the tears welling up in his eyes "Mother please...don't say such things"

"Well it's true. He left his wife to be with you and you have the nerve to bring him here...thinking what? That I'll be okay with it? No...I'm not and I'll probably never will be. I honestly think it's more lust than love. Thomas you are young...there is plenty of time to me the right girl and fall out of this phase"

Tom scoffed "Phase? Mother this isn't a phase...I do love him. And yes he did leave his wife for me...but that was a decision he chose to make on his own. I just...ugh...I can't argue with you anymore. Look I came here to try and make things right...to apologize because of course I want my mother in my life and to share in my happiness. I can see though that you aren't going to change your mind...maybe one day you will. I have to go"

Tom stood from the couch and walked to the front door.

"Thomas...I'm so sorry. I just can't accept this...I just can't" 

Tom placed his hand on the door knob and held back his tears "I'm sorry too"

Tom got in his car and let his emotions take over and let the tears fall down his face as he turned the engine over and made the drive back home. He never thought in a million years that the bond between mother and son could ever be broken. He always thought she would be there for him through everything...guess he was wrong. Not only did his lose his mother...he might have lost Chris too.

"You such a fucking twat" Tom scolded himself

Tom finally made it home and sat in his car for a few minuets to gather himself together. After a few deep breaths and a few choked out sobs Tom got out of his car and walked inside to his home. Tom walked passed the living room and was about to walk upstairs until he stopped noticing his bedroom light was on. 

Tom's eyebrows furrowed "That's odd. I could have sworn I turned my light off"

Tom swallowed the lump in and slowly made his way upstairs. Tom's heart was racing and slowly pushed the rest of the door open.

"Who is here?" Tom whispered softly

"Me" a voice whispered deeply

Tom walked in and felt his heart swell at the sight before him "Chris"

"Hey" Chris whispered softly

"I thought you left" Tom replied softly

"I couldn't...we have to talk" Chris replied taking a seat on Tom's bed

Tom sighed softly "Alright"


	27. Didn't see that coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had A Little Time For An Update

Tom cleared his throat nervously and sat on the edge of his bed. His heart was racing and for some weird reason he felt like he was going to puke.

"Where did you go? You weren't here when I got here?" Chris asked softly

"I went to go talk to my mother" Tom replied with a soft smile

Chris sighed softly and sat on the opposite side of the bed "How did that go?"

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and held back the tears "Not like I wanted. Then again we can't always get what we want...right?"

"Why? What happen?" Chris asked fiddling with the zipper on his jacket

"Pretty much that she will never be able to accept us being together. That in every way shape and form I have disappointed her" Tom replied his voice breaking

Chris bit his lower lip and turned slowly to see Tom's back towards him. He was slouched and his head hanging low in sadness. Chris slowly reached out and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. Tom tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed feeling a strong sense of comfort from Chris's touch.

"Tom I'm so sorry. About everything I'm sorry" Chris whispered softly

"Don't apologize. I guess I overreacted" Tom replied softly

Chris cleared his throat.

"Okay I overreacted a lot" Tom replied with a wry chuckle

"Look babe...I did some thinking while I was out. It's not that I don't want to marry you...I do...one day. It's just...I'm scared. I just got out of a marriage and well to rush into another would be something I dont think a lot of people would find to be a good idea. But please don't ever think that it means I love you any less" Chris said with a soft smile

Tom could feel Chris's strong arms pull him closer "I love you alright and I hope you can understand where I'm coming from"

Tom smiled "I love you too and yes I understand where you are coming from"

"Do you forgive me love" Chris asked bringing his lips to Tom's ear

Tom shivered in delight "Of course...but you can always make it up to me another way"

Chris smirked "Ohh that's sounds heavenly"

"Well darling what are you waiting for?" Tom replied his voice as smooth as velvet 

Chris pulled Tom atop of him and ran his large hands up and down Tom's slender hips. Tom groaned at the touch.

"What is it about those hands of yours that make me go insane" Tom whispered softly 

"I don't know...but tell me doll. Just how insane do my hands make you when I do this?" 

With that Chris reached his hand inside Tom's jeans and grabbed onto his semi erect dick and began to stroke it into a full hardness.

"Oh fuck...Chris...please...more" Tom moaned out loudly

Chris was about to undo Tom's jeans until Tom's cell began to ring. 

"Fuck" Tom groaned out still feeling Chris's hand on his length

"Ignore it" Chris replied in a deep husky tone

Tom leaned over to the nightstand and saw who was calling "I can't...its my sister"

"Call her back later" Chris begged holding onto Tom's hips

"I'm sorry darling. I can't" Tom replied with a frown

"Okay...but this isn't over" Chris replied with a pout

Tom smirked and answered the call "Hello...Emma...wait calm down"

Chris watched his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What...oh god...I'll be right there" Tom replied as he hung up the phone

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked softly

Tom shook his head no "It's my mother...she's in the hospital"


	28. For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Time Before I Head Out For The Rest Of The Day  
> Family Party :))

Tom rushed into the hospital with Chris following right behind him. Chris drove because Tom couldn't even grip the steering wheel due to his hands shaking so much. Tom looked like a lost child looking for anyone who could help him. He approached the nearest desk he tried the best he could to gather himself together before he finally spoke.

"Yes I'm looking for my mother she was brought in here not that long ago" 

"Your mother's name please" the nurse asked softly

"Her name is..." Tom was cut off by hearing someone calling his name

"Tom" the voice called again

Tom turned around to see his sister standing a few feet from him.

"Emma...oh my god. Mother...is she alright? I mean what happen? I just spoke with her not long ago." Tom asked quickly

Emma hugged Tom and tried her best to soothe him " Mother is in stable condition but in a lot of pain. After you left she told me that she was going out for a drive...she looked upset and distraught. I told her I would take her where ever she needed to go but she told me she would rather be alone"

"Wait? You were home when I was talking to mum? Why didn't I see you?" Tom asked softly

"There was no need. I stayed upstairs to give you both privacy" Emma replied with a pout

"Did she say anything else before she left? Maybe something about me?" Tom asked faintly

"No" Emma replied simply

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked walking up behind Tom

"Oh Chris hello. How are you?" Emma said with a warm smile

"I'm fine. How is your mother...I hope she is alright" Chris replied softly

"She's stable but in a lot of pain. It all happen so fast...at least that's what I was told. She was driving and she wasn't in any mental state to drive and passed a red light and got hit on her side" Emma replied sadly

Chris didn't hesitate and pulled Emma in for a hug "Jesus I'm really sorry to hear that"

"Can she be seen" Tom asked weakly

"Yes...I'll wait out here to give you some privacy" Emma replied softly

Chris nodded as if to say that he would stay behind as well.

"Thank you" Tom whispered softly

Tom was about to walk away until he felt a hand on his forearm. 

"Everything will be okay babe...remember I'm here. I always will be" Chris whispered as he pulled Tom in for a hug

"I love you you big brute" Tom replied with a whisper

Chris chuckled and released Tom and watched as he disappeared down the hall.

Tom walked into the hospital room where his mother was being held in. Tom hated hospitals everything about them made his blood run cold and gave him the feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. Tom was greeted by the sound of beeping and monitors surrounding his mother. Tom felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he took a seat at the chair that was by her bedside.

"Oh mum...I'm so sorry" Tom whispered softly taking her hand in his

Tom hung his head low and couldn't help like he was the reason she was in this condition. Maybe the stress of him being with Chris did a number on her...ugh he felt like such a bastard.

Tom then was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of his mother moving her hand in his.

"Mother" Tom whispered softly leaning over in his chair

"Tho...Thomas...oh darling" his mother whispered weakly

"Oh mum. Are you okay? Should I get a nurse?" Tom asked softly

"No...no nurses" 

"Oh mum I'm so sorry for everything. All I want is to make things right. I don't care about anything else...I just want you to be okay" Tom replied softly

"I will be darling. Just please stay with me and don't ever leave me alone again" 

Tom's eyebrows furrowed "Oh mum"

"I want you to stay home with me and never leave home again" his mother replied on the verge of tears

"Oh mum you know I have to leave soon. My career requires me to be away from home...but I promise I will visit as much as I can" Tom replied sweetly

"Did he come with you" she asked softly

"Mum you know he did. Oh I wish you would just be happy for me. I feel guilty enough as it is seeing you like this. I feel like this is all my fault" Tom replied softly

"Oh darling it's not your fault...it's his. If you really want me to be happy and not have to worry for me you would leave him" 

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you really want this family to heal and not have to see me like this you'll leave him. Oh Thomas promise your mother this"


	29. For Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Out Of Work Early Update :)

Tom walked out of his mother's room and walked into the lobby where Chris and Emma were talking. As soon as Chris caught sight of Tom he stood from his seat and walked up to Tom with a soft smile.

"How is she?" Chris asked softly

Tom looked off as if in a daze...eyes looking passed Chris.

"Babe?" Chris whispered softly

Tom shook his head slightly and finally locked eyes with Chris "I'm sorry"

"Are you alright? You seemed like you weren't here for a while" Chris replied concerned

Tom frowned "I'm sorry...just lost in thought"

"So how is your mother?" Chris asked once again

"She's in a bit of pain...but with a bit of rest I'm sure she'll be fine" Tom replied softly

"Tom you look exhausted. Maybe you should have Chris take you back home and you can rest. I promise I'll call you with any update on mother" Emma said bringing Tom in for a hug

"Alright...but please call me. I don't care what time it is...just let me know" Tom said before turning to walk away with Chris

Chris and Tom walked out of the hospital building and to Tom's car. Chris and Tom both buckled themselves up...Chris turned over the engine and began the drive back to Tom's house. Chris looked over at Tom as the approached a red light...Tom looked so lost in thought, his gaze locked on the window looking out. Chris cleared his throat gently and bit into his lower lip before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure you are alright love" Chris asked softly

Tom sighed softly "Of course. I'm just...just worried about mum. That's all"

Chris smiled warmly "Don't worry babe. I'm sure she'll be okay. She seems like a very strong woman"

Once Tom and Chris made is home Chris unbuckled his belt and sat with Tom in the car. Ever since they got to the hospital and left the hospital Tom seemed distant...he seemed that something other than his mother was on his mind. Once Tom snapped out of his daze he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car closing the door behind him. Chris watched as Tom walked to his front door and inside the house without uttering a single word.

Chris sighed softly and got out of the car "Something is up. I know it is"

Chris walked into the house to find Tom in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. 

"Okay talk to me. And this time please don't lie and tell me nothing is wrong" Chris said taking a seat at the kitchen table

Nothing but silence passed for a few minuets while Tom downed his drink.

"Tom will you please..." Chris was but off by Tom putting his glass down on the table

"You don't understand how hard it was to see my mother in that condition. To see her like that and to know that its all my fault" Tom replied softly

Chris's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing that last statement "Wait a second. Don't go blaming yourself for someone else's mistake. You had nothing to do with your mother being in that hospital bed"

Tom scoffed "Oh Chris come off it mate. I was the one who told her to stay out of my life...I was the one who yelled at her. Me Chris...that was all me. Its my fault she got so stressed out...I'm nothing but a bloody fool for speaking to her in such a way"

Chris sat there stunned "Are you being serious right now?"

"Why? Do I look to be in a joking mood" Tom retorted harshly

"No...but what's coming out of your mouth is downright ridiculous" Chris replied sternly

"You wouldn't understand" Tom replied pouring himself another drink

"Well by all means explain it to me" Chris replied his voice deep and firm

Tom set his drink down and buried his face in his hands and began to sob "Oh Chris...I...I think we should just go our separate ways. This...what we are doing is causing harm to other people. I mean you left Elsa...who I know you loved more than anything in the world. I lost Serena...I hurt her...I broke her heart. And today...I could have lost my mother. I mean look at what's happening...don't you see. We have to end this before we hurt anyone else"

Chris walked up to Tom and pulled him out of his seat "Are you kidding me right now? We aren't hurting anyone...it is not out fault if people choose to be stupid and not accept things for what they are. I will be damned if anyone...or anything stand in the way of my happiness. Damn it Tom stop letting people step all over you and think about yourself for once. Just let things be"

Tom felt the warm tears streaming down his face "I am thinking about myself...and I know that this is what's best. I'm sorry if what we want are two different things"

"Bullshit. I know that you don't really want this...what did mommy tell you what to do again?" Chris replied harshly

"How dare you...I don't need to explain anything to you" Tom replied angrily

"Fine. Then don't. So tell me then Tom...tell me you don't love me and I'll leave. You'll never hear from me again" Chris replied softly

Tom locked eyes with piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that glowed with such passion and anger.

Tom felt his heart shatter...in fact his almost could have sworn he felt the pain "I'm sorry Chris. I don't love you. Not the way you want me to" 

Chris smirked and scoffed. Backing away slowly Chris turned and walked to the door. Before walking out Chris turned to look at Tom maybe for the last time

"Your a liar...but if this is what you want so be it. If you are willing to sacrifice your happiness just to make every one else happy then fine. Goodbye Tom...I won't bother you again" 

Tom could feel the words in his throat but nothing was coming out as he watched Chris walk out his front door and he was just like he always feared he would be. 

Alone.


	30. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

It had already been a week since Chris had left Tom's home. A week that Tom had been staying with at his mother's house waiting on her every need hand and foot. There wasn't a day that Tom would have Chris on the back of his mind. Every night he would go to bed...he would remember cuddling up to Chris's large frame and feeling so safe and loved. Now he felt silly having to opt for a cold flat pillow to cuddle up to because Chris wasn't there. Then there would be the mornings waking up from a delightful dream of Chris being in his arms only to wake up to the harsh reality of loneliness.

"Thomas darling. Are you alright?" a voice said snapping Tom out of his thoughts

Tom shook his head only to be greeted with the whistle of the tea kettle ringing loudly in his ears. Tom quickly moved the kettle over and sighed softly.

"Thomas?" 

"I'm fine mother. Just got lost in thought. What are you doing up? You know you should be resting" Tom said with a warm smile walking over to her and then escorting her to the living room.

"I'm fine darling. Body still aches a little bit...but I'll be fine. Tell me dear is there enough tea for the both of us?" 

"Of course. I made it just for the two of us" Tom smiled weakly

Tom's mother couldn't help but sigh softly as Tom disappeared into the kitchen. Tom seemed so lost and distant for the past few days...he seemed like he had lost that smile and glow that made him the lovely human being that he was. She couldn't help but notice that looked drained physically and emotionally. Maybe he just needed some cheering up...maybe she could help. Anything to see him smile again.

"Here we are mother some nice earl grey for you" Tom said handing the tea to his mother with a warm smile

"You are amazing darling. Thank you. What would I do without you?" Tom's mother replied with a smile as she caressed Tom's face

All Tom could do to mask his inner pain was put on the best smile that he could and sit with his mother and drink his tea. 

*Meanwhile*  
"You've been sitting in this room for hours now. Do you plan to join the outside world again" a voice said coming from the bedroom door

"I'm sorry. I've been kind of a drag these past few days haven't I" Chris replied sitting on the edge of the bed as he gazed out the window

"Kind of?" the voice replied with a light chuckle

"Okay a major drag. I get it" Chris replied turning his gaze from the window to his bedroom door. 

He still couldn't believe that he was actually being allowed to stay here again. Then again he had no place else to go. Maybe he was allowed to stay because of pity, or maybe because of something else. It didn't matter he was just grateful.

Chris locked eyes with hers and smiled warmly "Look thanks again for letting me stay here. You don't know how much that means to me. I know that what happened between us wasn't exactly terms of..."

Chris was cut off by her clearing her throat gently "Look Chris what happen between us is over and done with. Just because we are divorced doesn't mean I'm going to leave you high and dry. I'm still here if you need me...I'd like to think we can still have a friendship"

Chris smiled "Of course...I would really like that"

"So...have you spoken to him?" Elsa asked taking a seat next to Chris on the bed.

Elsa allowed Chris to stay in the spare bedroom downstairs. When he called her and told her what had happened her heart went out to him and she couldn't help but feel like she needed to help him. After all she knew Chris would do the same for her. Some people would think that having your ex husband who left you for a man stay with you insane...but Elsa didn't care. She was a better person to even care what people would say...she cared to much about Chris to leave him out on the streets.

"No. I haven't...then again I haven't tried to speak to him either" Chris replied softly

"Why not?" Elsa asked as she watched Chris fidgeting with a stubborn strand of hair that wouldn't stay tucked behind his ear

"Well because...because...I don't know. I just wish he would just ignore what people say and just let himself be happy. It's just so frustrating that he would rather let some one else tell him whether he should be happy or not" Chris replied with a sigh of frustration

"Tom is a people pleaser you know that. He would bend over backwards to make everyone happy if he could. It's just sad that when it comes to Tom making himself happy...he just doesn't know where to start. Then when he does...the moment he hears it's not right he gets scared...because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. You have to be patient with Tom...you know that" Elsa replied softly

Chris looked over and smiled softly "I don't know why but doesn't this seem strange to you?"

Elsa's furrowed her brows together "Does what seem strange?"

"Me talking about Tom this way to you...even after you know" Chris replied still trying to get the strand of hair to stay put

"Aye dios mio" Elsa replied as she stood up and sat behind Chris

"Give me that" Elsa said sternly

"What?" Chris replied confused

Elsa pointed to the hair band that Chris hand around his wrist. Chris chuckled softly as he removed the band and handed it to Elsa. Elsa grabbed it and quickly began to pull Chris's golden hair into a small ponytail.

"There. Better?" Elsa asked 

"Thanks" Chris replied softly 

"And to answer your question. No this doesn't seem strange to me...we are two adults. We are not children alright...I know that you are going through a rough patch right now and I'm just trying to help. Even if it means be that ear who has to listen...I don't mind" Elsa replied softly

"Thank you" Chris replied with a sad smile

"Look how about you help me make dinner. Maybe to get you out of here and get your mind off things" Elsa replied 

Chris sighed "Couldn't hurt right"

"I don't think so...but if it does...you are on your own" Elsa replied as she stood up from the bed

"Very funny" Chris replied as he followed Elsa into the kitchen

*England*  
Tom began to set the table for dinner. He set the plates down and began to place the food in the center of the table. He was completely and utterly exhausted that all he wanted to do was just sleep. Once everything was set and ready Tom went upstairs to let his mother know that dinner was ready...as well as Emma. Emma would stay every now and then to help Tom with cleaning around the house and caring for their mother since she still wasn't 100%. Their mother was able to do certain small things around their home but would tire easily which is why they were there to help.

"Oh Thomas everything looks lovely" Emma said with a smile as she helped her mother to her seat at the table

"Yes it does...oh Thomas I'm so happy you are home with me now" Tom's mother replied as she took her seat

Tom smiled weakly "Me too mother"

Tom was about to serve his mother until she stopped him.

"Now wait I invited someone to join us. We don't want to be rude and start with them" 

"Mother what are you talking about? Who else did you invite?" Tom asked confused

With that the doorbell rang and Tom's mother let out a sound of joy. Emma and Tom both watched in confusion.

"Well Thomas go on now. Don't be rude...go get the door" 

Tom sighed softly and walked to the door to answer it. Tom unlocked the door and opened the door. 

Tom felt his blood run cold

"Serena. What are you doing here?"

Serena smiled softly "I was invited"


	31. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update

"So...Are you going to let me in?" Serena asked with a smirk

Tom sighed softly and stepped aside to allow Serena to walk inside. Tom followed Serena to the dining room where Serena was met with Tom's mother smiling from ear to ear and letting out a small squeal of delight.

"Serena darling...oh my goodness thank you for coming" 

Serena smiled as Tom's mother extended her arms out for a hug "Oh Mrs. Hiddleston thank you for inviting me. I have to say it was a rather lovely surprise"

Tom's mother only smiled as she motioned for Serena to sit at the table at the seat beside her. Tom watched in silence as his mother was conversing with his ex girlfriend like a teen aged school girl. Emma locked eyes with Tom who looked just as lost and confused as he did. What was their mother up to this time?

Tom cleared his throat making Serena and his mother become quiet.

"Oh Thomas darling what are you still doing standing there. Come on now sit down and let's eat" Tom's mother said with a smile

Tom couldn't help but scoff "What is going on? Why is she here mum?"

Serena looked over at Tom's mother with a nervous gaze.

"Thomas don't be rude this woman is a guest in our home. And as I recall a woman who you care for very much" 

Tom's expression turned into one of disbelief "Is that why she is here? Mother I don't know what your intentions are...but let me tell you right here and now. You just wasted your time. You know what I can't believe you are doing this to me again. I took time out of my hectic schedule to care for you because I know you needed it. I have sacrificed so much for you because all I wanted was for you to be happy. Now I realize what Chris was trying to tell me...all this time I was trying to make everyone else happy that I forgot about myself. Well I'm not doing it anymore...I'm going to be happy damn it. I'm not going to let anyone...not even you mother take that away from me. I love Chris and I'm going to be with him...maybe one day marry him. Whether you like it or not. 

Everyone stayed silent as Tom grabbed his coat and began to make his way toward the front door.

"Thomas Hiddleston...you walk out that door and go back to that man. Don't you dare bother coming back" Tom's mother said sternly

Tom sighed deeply "Well I guess this is goodbye mother...maybe one day it will be different. Enjoy your dinner...and Serena's company. I'm going back where I know I belong"

Tom didn't utter another word. There was no need to as he walked out the front door and into his car. Turning over the engine Tom back out of his mother's driveway for maybe the last time...he held onto hope though that maybe it wouldn't have to be the last time.

Just then Tom got a text message it was from his sister Emma

PROUD OF YOU...NOW GO BE HAPPY. YOU DESERVE IT!!-EMMA

Tom smiled as he texted back as soon as he stopped at a red light

THANK YOU...I LOVE YOU- TOM

*Elsa's Home*  
Chris couldn't help but laugh hearing Elsa talk about her first impression of Chris upon their first meeting

"Oh come on...it wasn't that bad. Besides I couldn't help it I was nervous alright" Chris said as he brought his beer bottle to his lips

Elsa sat down her wine "Are you kidding me. I could barely understand what you were trying to ask me over all that stuttering"

Chris laughed "Okay I get it"

Chris leaned back in his lawn chair as he looked up at the sky...it was beautiful. The stars glowing in the sky and the breeze crisp and lovely. Chris sighed softly he couldn't help but think about Tom. What was he doing right at this moment? Was he thinking of him? Had he already forgotten about him?

"Okay so now your turn" Elsa said as she took a quick sip of her wine

Chris smiled softly "My first impression of you was that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. That I knew that I had to make you mine as soon as possible"

Elsa smiled softly "And?"

"And you looked like you could kick my ass if I pissed you off" Chris replied with a chuckle

Elsa burst into laughter almost spitting out her wine "Chris you jerk don't make jokes when I have wine in my mouth"

Chris smiled "Well you asked didn't you?"

Elsa smiled and set her wine glass down and got up from her lawn chair and walked over to where Chris sat. Chris watched as Elsa took a seat next to Chris and took his hand in hers. 

"I'm glad we are doing this. I'm glad that we can still be able to talk to one another" Elsa whispered softly

Chris smiled warmly as the wind picked up and his blonde locks blew in the wind "Me too. It makes me feel like I haven't screwed that part of my life that bad"

Elsa smiled "We should do this more often.You know get together and talk about the good times"

Chris smiled softly as Elsa laced her hand with his "I would like that very much...I just hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable"

"Why would talking about happy times make me uncomfortable" Elsa replied softly

"Because we aren't married anymore Elsa" Chris replied faintly

Elsa didn't say a word and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Elsa. For everything...I wish I could do things differently...that I could make it up to you somehow. Just so you could see that I never meant to hurt you...ever" Chris replied softly

Elsa didn't say a word and pulled Chris close and let her soft lips crash onto his with such passion it took the breath right out of Chris. Chris's eyes widened at the feeling of Elsa's lips on his. 

Elsa broke the kiss and caressed Chris's face just like she had many times before when they were married 

"Then make it up to me Chris...make love to me...one last time"


	32. Open Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

Chris sighed sadly "Elsa...I'm so sorry. I can't ...I just can't. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

Elsa frowned and hung her head in shame "I'm such an idiot...oh Chris I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to ask such a thing"

Chris pulled Elsa in for a hug and kissed the top of her head "Don't...it's okay. And you are not an idiot"

Elsa locked eyes with Chris and smiled "It's just...I miss you Chris. I miss you so much...Tom is a lucky guy to have you in the way that I still wish I had you"

Chris frowned "Maybe I should go...I think me staying here isn't such a good idea"

Elsa perked up "Where will you go?"

Chris shrugged "Not sure...but I'll think of something"

Elsa sighed "No I can't let you leave. Look just don't mind me and my silliness. Please stay here as long as you want. And again I'm sorry"

"And again it's okay. Listen are you sure about me staying here?" Chris asked with a look of concern

"Yes" Elsa replied softly

"Thank you. Listen...um I'm going to go to bed okay" Chris replied softly

Elsa smiled softly...her brown eyes glowing. Chris smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"Goodnight Elsa" Chris whispered softly

Elsa let her eyes slip close feeling Chris's lips on her cheek "Goodnight Chris"

Chris walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He felt like such a jerk for telling Elsa no to her request...but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to cheat on Tom...which made him feel like even more of a jerk because he easily cheated on Elsa. Damn it...he still even now couldn't make Elsa happy. Chris sat on the edge of his bed...he had never felt so torn in his life. He shut his eyes and all he saw was the look of hurt on Elsa's face when he told her no.

"Fuck" Chris whispered to himself

Chris then heard Elsa open and shut the patio door and her footsteps as she walked upstairs to her bedroom...which used to be their bedroom where they would share all their most intimate moments. Where all their heart to hearts would take place. Chris couldn't handle the guilt he was feeling anymore...maybe just this once he could make Elsa happy. He at least owed her that much after everything he had put her through.

Chris walked out of his room and up the stairs where Elsa's door was still slightly open. Chris quietly walked in to find Elsa lying in bed and sleeping. She looked so beautiful as she slept. Chris reached out his hand and caressed Elsa's cheek making her sigh in her sleep and then her eyes flutter open. No words were spoke...just their eyes locked together.

Chris pulled Elsa flush into a loving embrace and looked deep into her eyes. Elsa smiled softly as Chris leaned in and kissed Elsa sweetly. Elsa moaned into the kiss...even if it was just for one night...being with Chris like this again. It meant everything.

*Few Days Later*  
Tom was finally back home and out of England. He had to admit it he missed it as he walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. He sighed softly as he placed his luggage on the floor and looked his bedroom. It was then that Tom caught sight of one of Chris's shirts hanging from the one the chairs in Tom's room. Tom walked up to the chair and took the shirt in his hands. Tom relished in the scent that was Chris...he missed him so much and he planned to make things right.

First things first he had to at least try to call Chris. Tom pulled out his cell phone as he sat on the edge of the bed and found Chris's number in his cell. Tom took in a deep breath and pushed the number on the screen. Tom began to feel his heart race as the phone began to dial out. Tom waited for a while...but got nothing. No answer. What Chris still upset with him? He was he kidding Chris had every right to be upset with him.

Tom had to find Chris...he just had to and fix things. He couldn't bare losing Chris this way.

Chris walked downstairs to find Elsa in the kitchen sipping some coffee.

"Good morning" Elsa said softly

"Good morning" Chris replied running a hand through his blonde locks

A moment of silence passed between the couple before Chris cleared his throat.

"Listen about last night...I" Chris was cut off by the doorbell ringing

Elsa smiled "Hold that thought I'll be right back"

Elsa walked to the front door and undid the lock and opened it

"Tom...how are you" Elsa said with a smile

Tom couldn't help but blush seeing Elsa standing there in nothing but a black satin robe "I'm fine...look I came here because I wanted to talk to you abou..."

Tom felt the air leave his lungs as he saw Chris walking in the background in nothing but a pair of black pajama pants and no shirt. His hair was a tad unruly...it was then that Tom put two and two together. 

"Oh my goodness wait right here" Elsa said with a huge smile

Elsa then rushed to the kitchen and Tom could here words being spoken and Chris saying "Don't tease...is he's really here"

Next thing Tom knew Chris appeared from out of the kitchen.

Chris walked up to the door and couldn't help but smile seeing Tom standing there

"Hi" Chris said softly

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat. Tom opened his mouth to speak...but the words weren't coming out. The only thing that was playing in his mind was Elsa answering the door in her robe and Chris standing there shirtless and in his pj's.

"Tom?" Chris said softly as he reached out to touch Tom

"I...I can't do this. I shouldn't have come here" Tom whispered as he rushed to his car and made his way out of Elsa's driveway.

"Tom wait" Chris called out but it was to late Tom was already gone.


	33. Truthfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh rainy days :)

Chris rushed back inside and back into the kitchen

"I need to..." Chris was cut off by Elsa holding the keys in her hand

"Thank you" Chris said as he was about to rush out

Elsa rushed behind him and caught him by the arm "Umm you might want to get dressed"

Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror "Oh yeah...almost forgot"

Tom rushed out of his car, straight inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. Tom slammed the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. 

"Of course he would go back to her...such a bloody idiot. I kept pushing him away...what did I expect that he was going to wait for me forever" Tom scolded himself as he buried his face in a pillow and let out a sigh of frustration.

Now he really was all alone. And it was all his fault because he was to stupid to follow his own heart and wanted to make everyone else happy except himself. He deserved this...he deserved everything that just happened.

Chris rushed out of Elsa's house and out the front door. Getting in the car Chris turned over the engine and made the drive to Tom's home. What went wrong with Tom? Did he realize that he made a mistake? No that couldn't be it...he was sure of it. The only thing Chris could do to find out all the answers was to talk to Tom...he just hoped Tom would hear him out.

Once Chris finally made it to Tom's home...he parked in the driveway and turned off the car. Chris felt like he couldn't make it inside fast enough. Chris sighed and shook his head finding that Tom forgot to lock the front door. A habit that Chris hated and couldn't stress enough that he hated. Chris tossed the keys on the counter and made his way upstairs. 

There he was...Chris sighed softly seeing Tom lying on his bed...his face buried in a pillow as if he was to ashamed to show his face. 

Chris walked in "You know...that habit of yours not locking the door drives me insane"

No response just Tom still lying there...the only thing that could be heard was Tom's soft breathing.

"I feel like I can't stress that enough" Chris added running his hand in his hair

"Just tell me the truth Chris. I can handle it...I'm not a child" Tom replied faintly

"Truth about what? What are you talking about?" Chris replied confused

"About you and Elsa. I know you two decided to get back together. I know what I saw...I'm no fool" Tom replied softly

"Wait a minuet. Is that why you took off the way you did? You think me and Elsa...wow" Chris couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter.

Tom's jealous side was just to adorable sometimes.

Tom sat up in bed and locked eyes with Chris "Don't laugh. Nothing I just said was funny. Just tell me the truth"

"Tom...nothing happened between us. I swear...well I won't lie I attempted to because I felt guilty because she asked me to and I said no. When it got down to trying I just couldn't bring myself to do it and that was it. We wound up talking about you...then I wound up falling asleep. She left me upstairs and she slept in the guest room downstairs. That's all that happened" Chris replied sitting on the edge of the bed next to Tom

"You mean...oh my god" Tom replied turning away in embarrassment

Chris sighed softly "I know that it looked like we did but we didn't. I couldn't bring myself to sleep with her because...well she wasn't you. I know it sounds horrible but that's the truth. I love you Tom and only you. That's why I couldn't do it" 

Tom locked eyes with Chris "I'm so sorry...I'm an idiot"

"Yeah you are an idiot...but I love you anyway"Chris replied with a smile

Tom smiled warmly "I missed you so much"

Chris leaned in and captured Tom's lips in a passionate kiss. Tom moaned into the kiss and laced his arms around his neck. Once the kiss was broken Chris smiled warmly.

"I missed you too babe"

After a few minuets of passionate kissing. Chris soon found himself atop of Tom his hands roaming Tom's long lean body until he firmly let his large hand firmly grasp his waist. Tom moaned...damn how he missed those hands on his body. They made his body feel like it was on fire. Tom relished in the moan that came out of Chris when he let his hand crawl under his shirt and let his fingers dance on Chris's bare chest.

"Fuck me...I love you" Chris whispered into Tom's ear feeling his body shiver every time Tom moved his fingers across his toned abs

"I love you too" Tom replied pulling Chris down to kiss him once more.

Chris then straddled Tom and stopped to remove his shirt. Tom bit his lower lip...no matter how many times he had seen Chris without a shirt. It never ceased to take his breath away...Chris was simply beautiful. Chris then began to tug on Tom's shirt and getting the hint Tom raised his arms to help assist Chris in removing the article of clothing only to see it get tossed over Chris's shoulder.

Tom couldn't help but arch his whole body when Chris began to trail hot kisses down Tom's flat stomach

"Oh god...please don't stop" Tom moaned as the trail of Chris's went lower until Chris stopped at the waist of Tom's jeans

"I wasn't planning on it beautiful" Chris replied in a deep seductive tone making Tom blush madly

Tom's breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of Chris's large hands undoing the buckle of his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. While doing that Tom took it upon himself to kick his shoes off. 

"You are so beautiful babe. I'm so lucky to have you" Chris whispered as he slowly began to tug off Tom's jeans

"Oh Chris...I'm anything but beautiful. You flatter me darling" Tom replied his lips raw and his skin flushed

"Well I say you are" Chris said sternly and with one quick pull removed Tom's jeans.

Tom gasped feeling the cool air his private area and swallowed the lump in his throat when Chris gave him an almost hungry and primal glare.

"And what I say goes baby" Chris said his Australian accent rich and deep

Tom could feel himself getting painful hard. Chris took notice rather quickly as he got off the bed and began to remove the rest of his clothing and getting back on the bed to join Tom who was now shaking with anticipation.

"What's the matter babe? Can't wait any longer for this dick" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom's blushed as he thought "Fuck me this man is trying to kill me"

"Tell me how bad you want it...and I'll give it to you love" Chris whispered deeply

"Oh Chris...please don't make me beg. You know how bad I want you" Tom replied blushing

"Why not? I love it when you beg for it. So come on Thomas darling...beg for it" Chris replied as he crawled atop of Tom and placed his thick dick at Tom's warm entrance

"Oh god...Chris please" Tom moaned at the feeling of Chris being so close to him again after them being apart for a while

Sure it was only a few weeks...but to them it felt like months.

"Please what" Chris asked in a firm tone his hand once again gripping Tom's slender waist tightly. It was so tight Tom knew he would be bruised there once this was all over and done with.

"Fuck me. Now. Please" Tom cried out gripping onto Chris's large biceps as if to brace himself for what was to come.

"That's a good boy" Chris replied with a smirk and with one quick motion Chris was inside and deep within Tom.

"Oh fuck...oh god" Tom moaned feeling Chris fill him up perfectly.

Chris began to trail kisses down Tom's neck as he began to move deep inside Tom. It felt like heaven to be with Tom like this again...it felt right. Chris had never felt so complete in his life

"Fuck baby...how is it...that you always feel so fucking amazing" Chris moaned as his bit his lower lip. He bit down hard enough it drew blood.

Tom noticed the speckle of blood on Chris's lips and pulled his close as he kissed him deeply sucking on his lower lip in the process. Tom loved it...something about tasting Chris in that way...well it was fucking erotic. Chris looked down to see a look of sheer seduction on Tom's face and his blood smeared on his bottom lip.

"Fucker...are you trying to make me cum fast" Chris groaned out 

"I don't know...maybe. Why darling...can't handle it" Tom replied with a smirk

"Fuck you" Chris groaned out as he began to pick up speed and thrust into Tom with such passion. He was thrusting so hard and fast the bedpost began to smack on the wall and the only thing that was heard was Tom's cries of passion getting louder and louder.

"What's the matter doll...can't...handle it" Chris groaned out feeling his orgasm approaching soon

"Ohh...shit...Chris harder...please" Tom cried out. His nails scratching along Chris's backside...which Chris was pretty sure he was going to have the same sex marks he had when he last made love to Tom...but he didn't care. Fuck he loved it.

Chris tried with all his might and gave Tom what he wanted. He held out as long till finally Tom came with one loud moan. Chris finally with a few strong thrust soon followed with a loud moan and came deep inside Tom. Chris collapsed atop of Tom and buried his face in the nape of Tom's neck. Tom couldn't help but smile as he began to stroke the back of Chris's head. 

"I hate you" Chris mumbled into Tom's neck

"Aww well I love you darling" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Shut up and go to sleep" Chris replied his words still muffled

Tom laughed softly "So bossy"


	34. That One Word That Means Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up my birthday night with an update

Tom awoke to the sound of Chris's light snoring and his large arm hung over and resting on his waist. Tom couldn't help but smile...finally things were as he wanted them to be. He was happy and nothing or no one was going to take this moment or any other moment away from him. Tom slowly removed Chris's arm and finally got out of bed. Tom grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a black v-neck shirt and made his way downstairs.

Tom walked into the kitchen and caught sight of his cell phone on the counter. Tom put on a pot of coffee and then grabbed at the phone to make sure he didn't get any missed calls. He didn't get any missed calls but he did get a text from his sister.

Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Call when you can.-Emma

Tom smiled softly and once his coffee was done and a mug was poured Tom dialed up his sister.

"Hello" Emma answered 

"Emma" Tom replied back 

"Oh Thomas. I'm so happy to hear from you. I was worried. So...how did it go? Did you talk to Chris?" Emma asked softly

"Yes. Everything is fine. We talked and we both agreed that we make each other happy and that we both want to be together. Listen Emma...how is mum?" Tom asked nervously

"Oh Tom let's not talk about mum. So what else did you and Chris talk about?" Emma replied trying quickly to change the subject

"Still mad at me...isn't she" Tom replied with a sad sigh

Emma sighed softly "She doesn't want you to come back...ever. She said she would rather see you alone...then to see you with him"

Tom could feel his heart shatter hearing Emma repeat the words his own mother said. How he wished his mother would just give Chris a chance...then she would see how truly happy Chris made him.

"Did she really say that?" Tom asked softly

"Minus a few words I'd rather not repeat but yes...she did. You know that Serena girl tried to calm mum down by saying she would try to bring you back. Let's just say it didn't work out in her favor" Emma replied softly

"I don't know why mum invited her in the first place.She knew that nothing was ever going to come from that" Tom replied with a sigh

"I guess in her way...she just wanted to try and make you happy. Little did she know that Chris is the only person to make you happy. Oh Thomas...I just wish things didn't have to be this way. I miss you...its not the same when you aren't around" Emma replied sadly

"I know darling...but unless mother has a sudden change of heart. Well I'm afraid this is how it will always be" Tom replied with a frustrated sigh

Emma remained silent on her end before speaking once more "Pity. Look I have to let you go. I have to check on mum...call me later if you can. Goodbye Tom"

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat "Goodbye Emma"

Tom hung up his phone and set it next to his mug of coffee. He tried hard to fight back the tears but of course he was never very good at it. He was always made fun of for being such an emotional person. Even as a small child he would become emotional for the smallest things. 

"I gather things between you and your mother are still strained huh?" a deep voice said from kitchen 

Tom turned around to see Chris standing there in the jeans he wore the day before and his hair unruly.

Tom tried to hide his true emotions by putting on his best smile "Oh Chris darling. How long have you been standing there? Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

Chris gave Tom a soft smile as he watched Tom get up from his chair and walk into the kitchen. 

"Tom please don't ignore my question. Talk to me" Chris replied watching Tom as he pulled out a pan from the pantry

"Now tell me my beautiful Aussie. What would you like me to make you? Tell me and I'll make you whatever you want" Tom replied once again ignoring what was really going on

Chris kept his gaze locked as Tom began pulling out food from the fridge "Tom...will you please just stop"

"Pancakes? Or would you like an omelet? I can make you a true English breakfast if you'd like" Tom replied

Finally Chris had enough and grabbed Tom by the forearm and pulled his close making Tom gasp in response. 

"Please...don't ignore me" Chris replied locking eyes with Tom

Tom looked away for fear of breaking down in front of Chris.

"As long as I'm with you darling...I have no mother. She would rather see me alone...than to see me with you. Because no son of hers would ever date a man...or a man who cheated on his wife for that matter" Tom replied looking down ashamed

Chris didn't say a word and just sighed softly "I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say or do to make things better"

"There really in nothing. If I'm going to be happy...which I am. Then I suppose...I'll just have to deal with it. Even if it means my mother wanting nothing to do with me" Tom replied softly his voice breaking

"Maybe we could talk to her...I don't know" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris please...my mother would rather talk to a hole in the wall" Tom replied frustrated

"Ugh I have to get out of here" Tom replied walking out of the kitchen and began to head upstairs

"Where are you going? Do you want me to come with you?" Chris called from the bottom of the stairs

"As much as I enjoy your company darling...I really just want to be alone for a while" Tom replied 

Chris sighed softly "Well so much for this morning"

A few minuets later Tom came down the stairs dressed in basic black jeans, white shirt and black jacket. Chris was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Chris watched as Tom grabbed his keys off the counted and headed towards the front door.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Chris asked setting down his cup of coffee

"No darling. Don't worry I won't do anything ostentatious. I just want to go for a drive and maybe a walk at the park to clear my mind" Tom replied softly

"Just please call me and let me know where you wind up alright" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit. I love you" Tom said with a warm smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind him

Chris sighed softly "I love you too"

*A while later*  
Tom found himself driving around...he wasn't looking to go anywhere in particular he just wanted to clear his mind. He just wanted to get his mother's words out of his mind and just try and stay sane. After driving around and passing park by park Tom decided there was one place in particular he did need to go.

After making the drive Tom parked his car in the driveway and sat in his car for a while before getting out and walking up to the front door. Raising his hand slowly Tom rang the doorbell and waited. He could hear a voice reply "I'm coming" and the footsteps approaching closer to the door. Then the sounds of locks being undone made Tom become nervous and his palms began to feel a bit clammy.

"Tom? Hi what brings you here?" a voice said cheerfully

"Can we talk?" Tom replied softly

"Of course. Come in" the voice replied softly

Tom made his way inside and was offered a drink but kindly declined.

"So what did you want to talk about" 

"I just want to know the truth" Tom replied softly

"Truth about what?" 

"What happen between you and Chris when I went back home Elsa" Tom asked softly

Elsa didn't say a word and just looked at Tom in surprise.


	35. My Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay had time for an update...sorry for taking so long folks :)

Elsa let out a soft sigh as she took a seat at the kitchen table "Tom...I"

Tom joined Elsa and sat across from her "Listen I just want the truth. That's all I ask...if it's not what I want to hear I wont throw a fit. That's just not me...I'll just learn to deal with it"

"I'm embarrassed that's why" Elsa replied softly

"So something did happen while I was gone" Tom replied sadly

Elsa reached across and took one of Tom's hands in hers "I'm embarrassed because...well nothing happened"

Tom looked up at Elsa in surprise "What?"

"Nothing happened Tom. And the reason I'm embarrassed about that is because my own ex husband doesn't find me sexually attractive anymore" Elsa replied with a deep sigh

"Is this the truth?" Tom asked in shock

"I would never lie to a friend. And seeing as I still you see you as a friend...there is no reason to lie" Elsa replied 

Tom sat there in silence.

"Why? What did Chris tell you?" Elsa asked with a soft smile

Tom snapped out of his daze "Uh well...well he told me that he did try to...well you know. But he just couldn't...he said that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to make love to you. He said there she was looking as breathtaking as ever and I just couldn't do it. That you both just got to talking and reminiscing and that he just wound up falling asleep on you"

"Its the truth. I have to say...I am quite envious" Elsa replied softly

"Why is that?" Tom asked confused

"Because of the way Chris speaks of you. He really does love you Tom...more than you know. And I'm envious because he used to talk to people about me that way" Elsa replied softly

Tom couldn't help but feel guilty hearing Elsa say that.

"Elsa I'm so sorry. I know there is nothing in the world that I can say or do to make up for everything that has happened. But please know that I never...." Tom was cut off by Elsa letting out a chuckle

"Did you ever hear me ask for an apology just now? Look Tom I know that you are sorry...I know that Chris is sorry. He told me over and over again when he was here. But that chapter of our lives is over and done with. The only thing that we can do is grow and move on...I'm not a bitter person. I do not believe in grudges...so for heaven's sake Tom. Let it go and be happy" Elsa replied with a warm smile 

Tom smiled softly and got up for his chair. Walking over to Elsa...Tom wrapped Elsa up in a warm hug "Thank you...thank you so much"

Elsa smiled "Go home Tom...I'm sure Chris is waiting for you"

Tom released Elsa and smiled as he made his way out of Elsa's home.

*A While Later*  
Tom finally made his way home and walked inside. Tom smiled softly as the sight before him. 

There was Chris snoring softly and laid out on the couch. He his was tied back and he was wearing black jeans, was barefoot and shirtless. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Tom walked over to Chris slowly and leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Chris's lips. Chris stirred a little and then slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Well took you long enough" Chris said sleepily 

"I'm sorry darling. I just needed some time for myself and run a few errands" Tom replied walking towards the kitchen

"So where did you go?" Chris asked sitting up 

"Well I went to the park for a walk, ran a few errands and then came straight home" Tom replied putting a kettle of tea

"Really? That's all you did?" Chris asked softly leaning against the kitchen counter

"Yes darling" Tom replied taking out a mug from the cabinet

"Babe" Chris said softly

"Hmm" Tom replied setting the mug on the counter

"Elsa called me. She told me you went to talk to her" Chris replied softly

"It was nothing really love. It was just a casual conversation" Tom replied with a nervous smile

"She told me that you talked about what happen between me and her. She told me that you wanted the truth" Chris replied firmly

Tom didn't say a word and sighed nervously.

"Why would you say you needed the truth when I had already told you the truth. I mean do you not trust me enough that I would tell you the truth. I mean do my words mean nothing to you" Chris replied sadly

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat "It's not that Chris...it's just"

"It's just what? What is it Tom...tell me" Chris replied sternly

"I just had to make sure. I mean you and Elsa were married and I was just afraid that" Tom was cut off

"Your right Tom. Me and Elsa were married...key word were. We aren't married anymore. I left my ex wife to be with you...because I love you and I wanted to be with you. But I can see that my words and reasons aren't good enough for you seeing as you had to go behind my back and ask my ex wife for the truth" Chris replied his tone deep and frustrated

"Chris please...I'm so sorry. I should have..." 

"Well what ever you should have done...it doesn't matter now. I just wish you would believe me...but then again according to your mother and I guess judging by what you did i'm just another cheater" Chris replied as he walked away and made his way upstairs.

"No Chris...wait" Tom replied but Chris slammed the door behind him

Tom was about to walk up but jumped hearing the tea kettle go off and rushed to remove it

"Ugh why am I such a bloody idiot sometimes"


	36. On One Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goodness Folks   
> I am so sorry for the late update  
> I was super sick and could barely even move  
> alas I am better and now I'm here to serve up   
> another update for my awesome readers  
> whom I love tons and tons

Tom didn't even bother to serve himself the tea he had just made and instead made his way upstairs slowly.

Was he a terrible person for just wanting to know the truth? Was it wrong of him to go behind Chris's back and ask his ex-wife for the truth? Ugh what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just seem to get things right lately?

Tom knocked on the bedroom door lightly "Chris? Darling can I please come in?"

Silence on the other end of the door. Tom could feel his heart beating. Last time this happened Chris walked right out the front door...he couldn't bare Chris walking out on him again. He was sure his heart couldn't handle it.

Tom sighed sadly "Chris please...I just"

Suddenly the door swung up open and there stood Chris. His face stern and his blue eyes glowing with question. Tom could have sworn the air in his lungs was caught in his chest just seeing how beautiful Chris looked. Even when he was upset...Chris looked simply breathtaking.

"Can I come in" Tom asked softly

Chris rolled his eyes and walked away from the door, leaving it open slightly for Tom to make his way inside.

Tom hung his head low. He couldn't even bare to make eye contact with Chris at the moment.

"Chris. Listen...I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry" Tom whispered softly

"Why couldn't you just believe me? Why did you have to do that?" Chris replied with a frown

"Because I'm a bloody fool who doesn't know any better" Tom replied ashamed

"I would never lie to you Tom. I have no reason to" Chris replied tucking a strand of hair behind his ear

Tom looked up and saw the look of hurt on Chris's face "It's just...I..."

"It's just what?" Chris asked confused

Tom's eyebrows furrowed together "It's nothing. Nevermind" 

Chris stood from the bed "I don't think now is the appropriate time to hold anything back. So go on just say it"

Tom didn't say a word. He just stood there speechless and numb.

It was then that the look on Chris's face went from one of hurt to one of sheer realization.

"I think if fact I know why you went to Elsa" Chris said faintly

Tom locked eyes with Chris "Chris I didn't mean any harm from it"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "You think because I lied and cheated on Elsa that I would do the same thing to you? Am I right? I mean did I hit the nail on the head?" 

"No never" Tom replied sadly

"Tom please. No more lies" Chris whispered softly

Tom looked away embarrassed that he would even think such a thing and ashamed that Chris was absolutely right.

"I'm sorry" Tom whispered 

Chris locked eyes with Tom's "Look what happened between me and Elsa...I wish things were different. God knows that I do. But I can't turn back time and I can erase the past. The only thing that I can do it just try my best to be a better person and at least be there for Elsa when I can. Things between me and Elsa are good and I'm grateful that we can still have a friendship but that's all it is and that's all it will ever be. There are a lot of things I regret Tom...but you...you are one thing I don't regret"

Tom felt the tears well up in his eyes. God he was such an idiot.

"I love you Tom. Whether you believe me or not. I do and I always will. And I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you" Chris replied walking up to Tom and lacing their hands together

Tom felt the warm tears fall down his cheeks "Oh Chris you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm sorry for being such a fool. I do believe you and I don't know why I ever doubted you" 

Chris smiled softly "Well I don't feel like you do believe me so this is why I decided it's now or never"

Tom looked at Chris confused and then that confused turned to shock as Chris slowly got down on one knee. 

"Oh boy. I didn't think I would ever be doing this again. But I know this is right...it feel right. And I know that I can't be without you. You'll have to forgive me for not being totally prepared but this is one of those moments where. Ugh I'm rambling. Tom will you..." Chris was cut off by Tom's sinking down to his knees and capturing Chris's lip in a passionate kiss

"Yes...over and over again. Yes" Tom whispered after breaking the kiss

"Really?" Chris asked with a smile

"Really Really" Tom replied crying happy tears

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring. Although I promise to take you to pick one first thing tomorrow morning" Chris replied with a warm smile

"Oh Chris I don't care about that. I'm just happy...I'm so so happy" Tom replied kissing Chris once more

"Look Tom I will marry you...on one condition" Chris replied softly

"Wait? You just proposed to me and now you are saying you will only marry me on one condition? Chris I'm pretty positive this isn't how it works"

Chris rose from his knees bringing Tom with him and shrugged "Oh well I guess you can say this proposal is different" 

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat "Alright. What's the condition?" 

Chris smiled softly "I'll only marry you if and only if you make peace with your mother"

Tom felt his heart fall to his feet. How was he going to do that when his mother didn't even want to give him the time of day. When his own mother said she had no son after finding out he was with Chris. It was at that moment that Tom regretted saying yes.


	37. My Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Update Before Work

Tom gently pushed Chris away and sighed softly "Chris. You can ask me that. It's not fair"

Chris's face grew serious "Not fair? In what way?"

Tom scoffed "You know how things are between me and my mother. You know she wants nothing to do with me. And to propose to me and say the only way you will marry me is if I make peace with my mother is unfair. I've tried Chris and she will hear none of it. Why can't you just understand that and just leave it alone. Why can't we marry with no strings attached?

"Because I know that you want your mother in your life. In our life...don't you?" Chris replied softly

Tom sighed "Of course I do. I just don't know Chris...I really don't know"

"Will you try for me at least. Please" Chris whispered softly

Sadness appeared in Tom's eyes "I wish I could Chris...like I said I just don't know"

"Well I'm staying firm on this. we'll only get married if you make peace with your mother" Chris replied firmly

Tom frowned and walked to the door "Well then maybe we just shouldn't get married"

Chris was taken aback by that "You don't mean that"

"If you are going to force me to do something just so I can call you mine forever...than maybe I do. We shouldn't have to have alternatives just to be married...it's just not right" Tom replied as he walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

Chris stood there in silence he didn't know what to think. Was he wrong for just trying to get Tom to reach out to his mother one more time? Or was in the wrong for even suggesting it?

*The next day*  
"Oh gosh Chris. How could you ask him to do that? Right after you propose to?" Elsa asked setting her mug of coffee down

"I don't know. I just thought I was doing the right thing in asking" Chris replied with a sigh

"Well whatever you thought...you thought wrong babe" Elsa replied with a raised eyebrow

Chris had broken the news to Elsa that he had proposed to Tom. She was going to lie she thought she would be Chris's first and last. It did hurt a bit that he was going to remarry but being the caring and loving person that she was. She was happy for both of them and wished them nothing but the best. But judging from Chris's news who knew if that wedding still stood.

"Look you know Tom tried working things out with his mother and she would hear none of it. Call me crazy but I think I have an idea" Elsa replied with a warm smile

"I'm totally open to options right now" Chris replied with a frustrated sigh

"Alright then" Elsa replied with a smile

*Later on same day*  
Tom walked in and draped his coat on the kitchen counter and sighed softly. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just sleep for the next few days. Tom made his way upstairs and saw his bedroom light was on and noises coming from inside.

"Chris darling is that you?" Tom asked before walking in

"Yeah babe its me. Come on in" Chris called out from the bedroom

Tom walked in and it was then that the happiness on his face turned into one of confusion as he saw some of Chris's clothes on the bed and luggage right by the bed.

"Chris? What's going on? What are you doing?" Tom asked softly

"I'm taking a trip" Chris replied with a smile walking out of the bedroom bathroom

"A trip? Trip where?" Tom asked confused

"England" Chris replied packing some clothes away

Tom perked up "England? Why are you going to..."

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and finally understood.

"Chris? Are you going to England for what I think you are going to England for?" Tom asked faintly

"I don't know. Why do you think I'm going to England?" Chris asked with a smirk

"Chris stop...please listen" Tom replied catching Chris by the forearm

Chris stopped and locked eyes with Tom.

"If you are going to England for that reason....you are wasting your time. I don't need you to do that...not for me. Why can't you just leave it alone? Why can't you just do that for me?" Tom replied sternly

"Because" Chris replied softly

"Because why?" Tom replied with a sad sigh

"Because I hate seeing you this way. I know that you are unhappy because you don't have your mother in your life. I know that you want all of your family at out wedding and if it takes me having to reach out to her myself then damn so be it" Chris replied in a deep firm tone

Tom released his grip and sighed "Can you at least let me go with you"

Chris smiled softly "Sorry but no"

Tom gasped "What? What do you mean no?"

"I want to do this on my own. I want to prove to your mother that I do love you and I do want to be with you" Chris replied softly

"You don't need to prove anything" Tom replied faintly

"Look just let me do this alright. For you...for me. For us" Chris replied as he kissed Tom sweetly

Tom didn't say another word and broke the kiss. After a moment of silence Tom opened his mouth to speak.

"Well let's at least enjoy the rest of the day before you leave" Tom replied softly

"Sorry babe no can do. I have to be at the airport in an hour. And since I'm done packing I'm gonna head out now so I don't have to rush to the airport" Chris replied gathering his things

Tom looked at Chris in surprise "Wait. You couldn't wait till tomorrow? You have to leave now?" 

"Yep so I gotta go. I love you okay and I'll call you when I land" Chris replied as he kissed Tom quickly and made his way downstairs

Tom stood in the room still shocked

"Love you babe" Chris called out before the sound of the door opening and closing was the last thing heard.

Tom sighed "Sneaky bastard"


	38. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dannnnng Guess who's back  
> Sorry for the super super long delay  
> The mommy life has been hectic and so has work  
> but I won't bore you with that  
> Let's get back to this :)

"I really wish you would have let me come with you" Tom sighed lying in bed

"No because that will just contradict things. I want to do this by myself...I'm a big boy. I can handle it" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Hmm...I don't know about that" Tom replied with a less than amused voice

Chris scoffed playfully "Thanks for the confidence babe"

Tom sighed softly "It's just...Chris I do believe in you. It's just my mother is quite stubborn and I know how she's feels about you and me...I just feel like maybe you just come back home and forget this whole silly thing"

"Silly thing? Our relationship? Us having the chance to be together forever...is silly?" Chris replied deeply

"I didn't mean it in that form darling" Tom replied softly

"Look I got to go. I have to check in to a hotel and get some rest. Jet lag is a killer." Chris replied softly

Tom couldn't help but feel like he messed up by what he just said "Alright. Call me in the morning please"

"Will do doll. Look everything will be fine okay. Just get some rest okay. I love you baby" Chris whispered softly

"I love you too" Tom replied with a soft smile on his face. Ugh those three words made him melt...he loved the way they rolled off Chris's lips.

"Okay...bye babe" Chris replied and then finally hung up

"Bye" Tom replied and set his cell phone down on the nightstand

Tom settled into bed and released an exasperated sigh "God please don't let this go terribly wrong...please please"

*Later England Time*  
Chris set his toothbrush down and made his way towards his hotel bed and relished in the feeling of the bed enveloping his tired body.

"Finally" Chris thought with a content sigh

Chris grabbed his cell phone and began to set his alarm for the morning. He wanted to enjoy a little bit of England before making his way to Tom's mother's house. God how was he going to do this? God could he do this? Yes he could...he could right?

"Damn mate stop over-analyzing everything. Be a man you can do this" Chris thought pulling his hair into a ponytail.

Chris then finished setting his alarm and smiled when he saw the screen on his phone. It was a picture of Tom smiling but a looking a little caught off guard. Chris couldn't help but laugh upon recalling how he snapped the photo of Tom. 

*Flashback*  
Tom was in the kitchen making dinner and Chris snuck up behind him by placing his large hands on Tom's slender waist. When Tom turned around with a smile on his face Chris snapped the photo catching Tom by surprise. 

"Chris I can't believe you just did that. You are a horrible person" Tom replied with a frown

"Aww sorry babe couldn't help myself" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Erase that photo. I probably look a fright in it" Tom replied with a pout

"No can do doll. Beside you never look a fright. You will always look beautiful to me" Chris replied pulling Tom in for a passionate kiss

"I hate you" Tom whispered as he broke the kiss his arms wrapped around Chris's neck

"Why would you say that" Chris asked with a smirk

"Because you always know the right words to say. That's why I hate you " Tom replied with a smile

"Shush now babe. You know you could never hate me" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Ugh that ego of yours Mr. Hemsworth will be the death of me" Tom replied as he leaned in and captured Chris's lips again

*End Flashback*

It was then upon recalling that moment that Chris knew he had to do this. Not just for Tom...not just for him. But for both of them he wanted nothing more than to call Tom's his own and he would be damned if anyone was going to stand in the way of that. 

"I just pray to God that it goes the way I hope it does" Chris whispered as he finally turned off the lights and let sleep overcome his exhausted body.


	39. Well...Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Update Time  
> This story needed some TLC after a few days of neglect lol

Chris had been sitting in his rental car for what seemed like forever. For some reason he just felt paralyzed and overcome with emotion that he just couldn't move . Who would have thought that a man his size and stature would be intimated and somewhat frighted by a petite English woman.

Chris sighed and ran his fingers in his loose blonde locks "You can do this mate. Do it for Tom...do it for both of you"

Chris took a deep breath and was about to unstrap his belt until his cell went off. Chris cursed at himself for getting scared by the sound and answered it quickly.

"Hello" Chris answered

"Are you alright? You forgot to call me... What happened ?" a worried but soft British accent replied

"Shit. I'm sorry babe...I guess I lost track with everything else going on in my mind" Chris replied softly

Tom sighed softly "Chris...you really don't have to do this"

"Yes I do. And I will...so please stop telling me not to" Chris replied firmly

"Fine. Where are you anyway?" Tom asked faintly 

"I'm sitting in my car" Chris replied with a chuckle

"In your car? Where are you exactly?" Tom replied confused

"In my car...which has been parked in front of your mother's house for the past...I'm going to say 30 minuets" Chris replied embarrassed

Tom couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter on his end "Oh is my big strong Aussie scared of a tiny older English woman?"

Chris was less than amused with that comment "Oh you are one to talk. You are over there while I'm over here doing this for us. So shut up"

Tom calmed his laughter "Which I recall telling you that you didn't..."

Chris cut Tom off with a playful sound of disgust "Ugh I told you to stop saying that. Look I have to go...its either now or never. I'll call you when I get out of there and if I don't it's cause your mother killed me"

Tom chuckled "Don't say that. You will be just fine my darling. I love you alright...you are nothing short of brave"

Chris smiled "I love you too"

After hanging up with Tom, Chris inhaled another deep breath and finally undid his seat belt. Opened his car door and got out...slowly Chris walked up to the front porch of house and stood there.

Chris raised his hand and felt his heart pounding "You can do this mate. Stop being such a little girl about it and just do it"

With Chris mentally scolding himself he finally mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell. 

"Just a minuet" was heard from inside the home which Chris remembered the voice belonging to Tom's sister. After hearing a few footsteps from inside and finally the sound of the locks being undone the door opened.

"Oh my goodness. Chris?" Emma said in shock

"Emma...right?" Chris replied softly

"Yes. Oh Chris what are you doing here?" Emma said quickly pulling Chris into a warm embrace

Chris happily returned the hug "I came to see your mother"

"My mother? Alone? Where is Tom?" Emma asked confused

"Yes your mother and yes I came alone Tom is back home" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Did Tom put you up to this? Wait don't answer that I know Tom wouldn't force you do this. Chris are you sure about seeing my mom after what happen the last time you both were here?" Emma asked softly

"Emma I asked Tom to marry me" Chris replied softly

Emma went from one of shock to extreme happiness "Oh my goodness. Chris that is wonderful"

Chris blushed "Thank you...but I told him that I wanted to make things right with his mother. I know Tom wants his mother to be apart of his life and if it takes me being her to make it clear to her that I love Tom with every fiber of my being and that I want nothing more than to make him happy so be it" 

"My brother always gets the good ones" Emma replied with a smirk

Chris chuckled softly.

"She's upstairs her room is that room straight down the hall" Emma replied softly

"Thank you and thank you for being so supportive to us...as a couple" Chris replied softly

Emma smiled "I know you love my brother and I know you are a good person. As long as he is happy...I'm happy"

"Well let's just hope your mother feels the same way" Chris replied softly

Emma smiled as she watched Chris making his way up the stairs

"Ugh Tom...I envy you...you proper British ass" Emma whispered with a chuckle 

*Meanwhile*  
"Ugh I feel like I'm going to go insane" Tom thought to himself pacing back and forth in his bedroom

He couldn't sleep a wink. All that went through his mind was Chris being in the same room with his mother. His mother who despised Chris and blamed Chris for corrupting her son. 

"Why does he have to be so bloody stubborn" Tom thought as he plopped himself on the edge of his bed

"Stubborn, beautiful, loving and bloody perfect" Tom whispered to himself

Tom couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and enjoyed having a vision of his beautiful Australian lover. Tom knew Chris was his everything...he was the very air he breathed. Tom never knew he could feel this way about someone let alone Chris...but that moment when he kissed Chris for the first time when they declared their love for each other Tom knew he was doomed.

Now the only thing that scared his was if things went terribly wrong with Chris and his mum. What is she didn't let up and Chris came back and told him he just couldn't deal with it anymore. What would he do? How would he go on with out him?

"Stop being so bloody negative you fool. Chris would never leave you" Tom reassured himself

But then there was that voice in the back of his head "He would never leave you...would he?"

*Back in London*  
Chris stood in front of the door and gathered himself together. Once he felt calm and collected Chris raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Emma I told you that you don't have to knock my dear just come in" a polite voice said from the other side

It was then that Chris slowly turned the knob and opened the door. 

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? I do not want you in my home" 

Chris let himself in and closed the door behind him "Well I really don't care. We need to talk and I'm not leaving to you hear every word I have to say"


	40. Just Think On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day off= Update

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say. So get out" Tom's mother replied scoffing in disgust

"Like I said I really don't care. I'm not leaving here until I have I have my say" Chris replied taking a seat on the regally designed seat in front of Tom's mother

A moment of silence passed before Chris spoke again "Are you ready to listen?"

A look of disgust came over her face but she remained silent.

"Good" Chris relied with a warm smile

Chris shifted in his seat and locked eyes with Tom's mother. 

"Look I know I'm not one of your favorite people. I get that and everyone is entitled to feel how they feel...the only thing is just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to take that out on your own son" Chris said softly

Tom's mother glared in disgust "You have no right to tell me how I am to be with my children. You have no say in that matter what so ever" 

"I understand that...no one has a right to tell a parent how to raise their children. But I happen to love Tom and I can't stand to see him hurt because of this" Chris replied softly

"He wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for you"

Chris gave a forced smile. It was taking all of him not to blow up right now...but then again that wouldn't solve a damn thing.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair "Look I know that I made a huge mistake when I cheated on my wife. I know that and I own up to that...I'm not going to make excuses or hide behind the lies. I messed up and I wish that things were different but they aren't and for that I am sorry. But I love your son and the last thing I want to do is hurt him...in fact the thought of seeing him hurt because of me makes me sick to my stomach"

Tom's mother chuckled in amusement "That's a touching sentiment...its sad that you didn't feel the same way about hurting someone when it came to your wife" 

"Look I don't know how many times I've told you I'm sorry. You can't keep throwing that in my face" Chris replied in frustration

"I will never stop throwing that in your face. You aren't good for my son...in fact my son doesn't love you. You forced him to love you...he was perfectly happy with a lovely young woman and you got greedy and took that away from him. Now you tell me what about any of that shows love...if you ask me that's just immoral selfish behavior" 

Chris opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was she right? It was true Tom was with a lovely young girl and from what he saw Tom did care for her greatly...Tom only let her go for Chris. 

Chris sighed softly "Look I asked Tom to marry me. I only came here to make things right with you. And from our conversation so far you aren't going to change your view on things. I just want to let you know...Tom missed you and he loves you greatly. I know that he wouldn't want you to miss such an important moment in his life and I know you wouldn't want to miss it either. The bond between a mother and a son is special please don't let your hate for me ruin that...Tom is happy and I want him to be happy"

"I know you miss Tom just as much as he misses you. Even though you hurt him...he still talks about how much he loves you" Chris added softly

Tom's mother didn't say a word and just turned her head away and locked her gaze on her bedroom window

Chris stood from his seat "I think its time for me to go. Look please just think about what we talked about...if you are the amazing person Tom always tells me that you are I know you are willing to change your mind" 

Chris walked to the door and gave one last look at Tom's mother. Her head still turned away and eyes still locked in a trance towards the window.

"Please take care of yourself and thank you for letting me speak" 

Chris opened the door and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Chris walked down the stairs and Emma popped out from the dining area

"How did it go?" Emma asked softly

"I don't know. I guess only time will tell. Take care of yourself Emma and I'll tell Tom you said hi" Chris said as he walked out the front door

Emma sighed softly "Take care of yourself to Chris"

Chris got in his car and sat in the drive side. Chris closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

"You forced him to love you...he was perfectly happy with a lovely young woman and you got greedy and took that away from him. Now you tell me what about any of that shows love...if you ask me that's just immoral selfish behavior" 

Those words rang in his ears. They just would leave him alone...he couldn't help but feel like she was right. There was only one way to find out.

Chris buckled up and started the car.

He had to get back home and talk to Tom. He needed to know the truth. Did Tom love him because he wanted to? Or did Tom love Chris because he felt like he was forced to?

What ever the truth was Chris needed to hear it...even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.


	41. Deep Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Before Bed Update

Tom paced back and forth he couldn't wait for Chris to walk through that front door.

"God I hope things went well. Oh my god what if they didn't and he leaves me? You bloody twat he would never leave you...ugh just stop talking" Tom whispered as he took a seat on the couch.

Tom took a sip of his coffee and tried his best to calm his nerves. He was about to flip on the TV until he heard the sound of a car door outside. Tom shot up out of his seat and all but sprinted to the window and peaked out the blinds.

There he was looking as breathtaking as he always did. He hair loose and around his shoulders. The sun making in glisten, his muscles flexing as he got out his luggage from the trunk.

"Bloody hell this bastard makes everything look so bloody erotic. Ugh I need help" Tom thought to himself

Tom watched as Chris made his way up the front porch and placed his key in the lock. Without waiting for Chris to unlock the door Tom flung the door open and pulled Chris into his arms.

Chris chuckled "I gather you missed me love"

Tom shushed Chris "Stop talking just let me hold you"

Chris smiled "I was only gone for a few days"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up" Tom replied with a crooked smile

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled Tom closer "Make me shut up"

With that Tom smiled wickedly and caught Chris's lips in a passionate kiss. Tom sighed into the kiss sure Chris had only been gone for a few days but he truly and deeply felt incomplete without Chris by his side. And now with him being home he felt at ease...the scent of Chris calming him and making him feel safe and wanted.

"So umm...are we going to go inside or spend the night on this porch?" Chris mumbled into the kiss

"Ohh sorry...got caught up in the moment" Tom replied as he laced his hand with Chris's and led him inside.

Tom helped Chris with his luggage and afterwards they both took a seat on the couch and cuddled.

A moment of silence passed before Tom spoke.

"So how did it go?" 

Chris sighed softly "Well I'm not sure to be honest. We talked...well I said my peace and she said hers. As you are aware we both have very different views on this relationship"

Tom sighed "Is that your way of saying it didn't go as well as you thought it would"

"I tried...its just well your mother is set on her opinion. She feels that I don't deserve and I'm nothing but a cheat" Chris replied softly

Tom gave a pained look. He couldn't imagine how Chris must have felt at that moment. To be labeled automatically without being given so much as a chance to explain himself.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you had to go through that" Tom whispered softly

Chris smiled softly and placed his hand on Tom's "It's okay...I've been through worse. But there is one thing that I have to ask you"

"Of course" Tom replied with a warm smile

"Do you feel like I deserve you? I mean do I make you happy?" Chris asked softly

Tom gave a puzzled look "Of course you deserve me...I'm the one who feels like I don't deserve you. As far as making me happy...did you not just see how happy I was when I saw you finally come home"

Chris remained silent 

Tom locked eyes with Chris "Do you not believe me?"

"It's just...I don't know just nevermind" Chris replied softly

"No not nevermind. Do you not believe me? Answer the question?" Tom replied firmly

If it was anything that bothered Tom it was having his honesty questioned. Tom had no reason to lie about anything...he wasn't to keen on being lied to either.

Chris hung his head low "I want to believe you. But your mother was right...you were happy with Serena and my stupid jealousy ruined that for you. I was being selfish...I should have just been happy for you and instead I was an idiot and ruined what could have been a great relationship" 

Tom scoffed and stood from the couch "I don't have time for this"

Chris grabbed onto Tom's forearm "Are you just going to ignore me"

Tom gave a look of frustration "You are letting what my mother said get the best of you. You would rather make your own assumptions of how I truly feel than to listen to what I'm telling you. Yes I was happy with Serena...I did care for her but I wasn't in love with her. I left her on my own free will not because anyone forced me too. I'm not a child and don't need anyone to tell me how to make decisions. You are the only person who I love...and I will always love. And if you don't want to believe that then you can just leave because there is no purpose of you staying here any longer"

Chris didn't know what to say but he had to admit seeing Tom in this manner was amazing. Tom was one to be well kept together. The one to not speak what was truly on his mind because he never wanted to hurt people's feelings. Tom had the biggest heart and that was one of the things that Chris adored the most.

"I'm sorry...I'm just being stupid aren't are" Chris whispered softly

"Yes you are" Tom replied softly

Chris stood from the couch and pulled Tom flush against his chiseled chest.

"Forgive me" Chris whispered his deep Australian accent making Tom shiver.

Tom gave a raised eyebrow "I don't know...I don't think I should"

Chris gave a pout "Please"

"Bloody hell you know I can't stand mad at you" Tom replied with a smirk

Chris chuckled and kissed Tom sweetly "I'm still sorry that I couldn't change your mother's mind. I really wanted to so I could make you happy"

Tom smiled "All I need is you and I'm happy"

Chris smiled "Alright then...well I guess we have a wedding to plan"


	42. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww Now We've Come To A Close on this story which I'm very proud of. Thanks for all the hits and for all the kudos. Love You All.

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked helping Chris tie his tie

"I would be lying if I said no. To be quite honest...I never thought I would be doing this again" Chris replied softly

Elsa remained quite and smiled softly. 

Chris placed his large hand on Elsa's smaller petite ones and stopped her from continuing. Elsa looked up at Chris and locked eyes with him.

"Look Elsa. I just want you to know that no matter what...you will always remain a huge part of my life. Even though we aren't together anymore and I'm marrying Tom doesn't mean you mean any less to me. I love you Elsa and I want you to know that okay. And I want to thank you for still sticking by my side after everything" Chris replied with a soft smile

Elsa smiled softly "Well of course. Did you really think you would get rid of me that easily?"

Chris chuckled "Of course not"

"There all done. Aye Chris you look amazing" Elsa replied with a huge smile

Chris smiled and pulled Elsa into his large arms "Thank you. For everything"

Elsa smiled into the hugs "Anytime amor"

*Meanwhile*  
"You are shaking like a leaf are you that nervous?" Emma asked with a smile

"No...I mean yes. Ugh I don't know. All I know is I feel like I'm about to throw up" Tom replied biting on his lower lip

"Okay well if you need to do that make sure you do it before you are standing face to face with Chris and in front of everyone" Emma replied her nose scrunched up

Tom chuckled softly. He couldn't believe that in almost an hour he was going to be marrying Chris. His Chris the love of his life and the person who he knew he couldn't live another day without. He never imagined that their friendship would blossom into something more. They had gone through hell and back to be with each other and every obstacle made them stronger. 

"Aww my brother is getting married. I can't believe it" Emma said with a huge smile

Tom smiled softly but he smiled soon faded "I wish mum was here. I mean I know we have our differences but...but I do miss her" 

Emma sighed sadly "I know. I tried talking to her before I left home but she wouldn't hear any of it. Look as long as Chris makes you happy and you love him...that's all that should matter. Love each other and don't let anyone tell you other wise"

Tom smiled softly "Thank you. Now come on now so you can walk me down the aisle"

Emma smiled and stood from her seat "Well shall we"

Tom chuckled as he took Emma's hand and walked out of his room.

Tom and Chris's wedding took place in a small and private garden. Only a few family and some of their closest friends we're invited. Tom didn't want anything to flashy and Chris didn't mind and of course wanted to give Tom everything he wanted.

Chris waited at the end of the aisle with Elsa by his side. Tom took a deep breath and paced back and forth he felt a mixture of nausea and overwhelming happiness. 

"Are you ready" Emma asked softly

"Yes...wait...no. Oh bloody hell I can't believe I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous?" Tom asked covering his face with his hands

"Because you always let your nerves get the best of you. Even when you were a small child I had never seen such a worrisome five year old" a voice said from behind Emma and Tom

Tom turned "Mum?" Oh god am I hallucinating?"

"No Thomas you aren't. I'm here"

Tom rushed up to his mother and pulled her into a hug "Oh mum I'm so happy you came"

"Of course I would. I wouldn't miss this for the world" 

Tom sighed sadly "I just wished you would have been that way from the beginning. You know that Chris makes me happy and loves me very much. And I love him"

"Emma could you give me and your brother a moment please" 

Emma smiled "Of course. But we don't want to keep Chris waiting to long otherwise he would think you pulled a run away bride"

Tom glared "Go away Emma"

Emma chuckled "Alright alight"

Tom's mother caressed his cheek "Oh my darling I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I was just afraid to let you go and well I acted a bloody fool and for that I am sorry. I was blind by anger that I couldn't see how in love you were with each other. I want you to be happy and I want to see you happy. You deserve that and so much more"

Tom felt tears of happiness roll down his cheeks "Oh mum I love you. Thank you for telling me that...you don't know how much you being here means to me"

"I know darling. Well let's go get you married. Do you mind if your old mother walks you down the aisle"

Tom smiled "Mum you are not old. You are beautiful and I would love nothing more if you walk with me"

"Well my love...shall we?"

Tom took his mothers hand and smiled. Both she and Tom walked out to see Chris with a huge smile on his face. Now he had everything he wanted the love of his life and his mother. He could wait to start his new life and couldn't wait to take on his new journey with his loving husband right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> *eye twitch* Be Gentle


End file.
